Back Again
by KashinaKairi
Summary: To change the present, one needs to have had a different past, but what change will that bring to the future? Arya Stark is about to find out just what it takes to save her family, and maybe everyone else.
1. Beginnings

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

Arya took long silent breaths as she listened for any sounds. Thankfully it was dead silent, but that meant almost anything could be heard. Even her breathing. She watched as Bran sat in front of the weirwood, his hand on it's face. Over the past year she had seen her brother do this many times. Each time he seemed to know more and more things he couldn't possibly know.

Bran let out a slow breath as his eyes rolled back into view. He looked over at Arya. "I know what we have to do." Arya quickly made her way over to her brother. Hoping nothing was nearby to hear them. Or that they could speak quiet enough to not be heard. "We need to change the past."

Arya frowned. "How do we do that? You've already said we can't do that." Bran had told them about Hodor, and how he had made him into who he was. But also how no one could see him.

"Because I've been going back to a time I don't exist." Bran explained.

"So you're going back to when you did exist? How far?" Arya asked, worrying when her brother started to shake his head.

"I can't be the one to go back Arya." Bran explained as he rolled up one of his sleeves, revealing the mark of the Night King. "If I go back with this, it will only end things sooner. You have to go back Arya."

"Me?" Arya was shocked. "I can't-"

"Yes you can. You have to." Bran insisted, taking Arya's hand. "I know you can."

Arya looked from her brother to the weirwood tree. She had warged into Nymeria once, but she never knew how she did that. But this was something else entirely. "I don't know how."

Bran moves Arya's hand and placed it onto the weirwood's face. "I'll guide you. But Arya, I need you to promise me something." He waited until she gave him a nod. "I need you to let me fall."

Arya was shocked. "But Bran, I can give you back your legs."

"But with my legs I would have no reason to seek out the Three-Eyed Raven. I would never have the drive I did to get my legs back." Bran squeezed Arya's hand. "Promise me."

Arya looked at her brother, she could see his resolve in his eyes, firm and unwavering. "I promise." In an instant the world around her tilted and shifted. She reached over and grabbed onto Bran's hand, trying to steady herself. When the world finally stopped spinning, Arya found herself in the courtyard at Winterfell. "When is this?"

"The beginning." Bran stood beside his sister, drinking in the sight of Home. The sound of arrows being shot could be heard. "Do you remember this day?"

"How could I forget?" Arya knew exactly when they were. "You had so much trouble shooting that target." They both laughed remembering their happy days. "So how does this work?"

"I don't know." Bran answered honestly. "I've seen myself before, but like always I have never been seen. Perhaps it has something to do with touch? Or maybe a connection of some kind? Warging maybe?"

Arya half listened as Bran theorized how to make their plan work. Her true focus was on a small girl sneaking into the training grounds. She quickly followed her younger self. She could hear Bran following behind her. "We won't know for certain unless we try something." She reached out and grabbed herself by the arm.

In a sudden jolt, Arya took a step back, rubbing the sore spot on her arm. But when had someone grabbed her? She looked around to find Bran, but he was gone. "Bran?" She asked tentatively, but she got no response. The sound of laughter drew her attention towards the training grounds. She was still in the past, so she might as well go see.

She walked around and stood behind a young Bran as he tried to shoot an arrow. He let loose another, sending it over the stone wall. Robb and Jon laughed at the outcome. "And which of you were a marksmen at 10?" Arya paused as she heard the deep voice of her father. She had forgotten what it had sounded like.

Arya noticed a bow leaning against a post with an arrow beside it. She smiled as she reached for it. She was mildly surprised when she could pick it up. Had it truly worked? She quickly notched the arrow and drew it back. Taking aim at the target, she let the arrow fly. It sunk into the center with a satisfying 'thunk'. When Jon, Robb, Rickon, and Bran turned to look at her, she gave them a curtsy. Robb and Jon laughed as Bran chased after her. Arya laughed as she ran away, she had her brothers back.

She avoided Bran and managed to get Robb and Jon between them. "Don't drag us into this." Robb complained as the two wove around them. He reached out and grabbed Arya, holding her down while Bran tickled her.

"That's not fair!" Arya complained happily. She quickly got out of Robb's hold and away from Bran. "Are you done?"

"Did you have to do that in front of father?" Bran asked as he helped pick up the arrows he shot. He had missed a lot.

"I didn't know you could shoot." Jon commented, ignoring the eyes digging into the top of his head.

"Arya." Arya looked up at her mother's voice, smiling happily at the woman. "Can you come up here please?" Arya happily complied, racing towards the stairs. Once she had reached her mother, she wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly. "Arya? Are you alright?"

"Yes Mother. I'm alright." Arya answered as she stepped back. "Was there something you wanted to ask?"

Catelyn watched her youngest daughter curiously. "I was just wondering how your needlework was doing. Did you finish it?"

"My hand was getting sore." Arya lied easily to her mother. "But I will go back now and finish it." She turned and headed towards the septa's room where the other girls were working. Now, while she would never make a dress like Sansa, she could always use it to stitch up a wound.

* * *

After a week of being in the past, Arya was finally starting to get used to being around her family again. Sansa was a complete airhead again, Rickon was clingy, Jon was brooding all the time, Robb was carefree, and Bran was always on the move. But the one thing she was grateful for was to have Nymeria back. The little wolf pup was at her side again, but this time Arya was training her so she could help. Mostly sneaking around silently and unseen.

Arya smiled as she and Nymeria snuck around Winterfell. They had already pinched some tarts and jerky from the kitchen, leaving no evidence of them ever being there to begin with. And now they were going to see if they could get out of the castle and into town. She had been once before, without her Direwolf, and now she wanted to see if they could both make it out. "Blend." She gave Nymeria the order as she herself blended into the crowd coming and going from the castle.

Once she was a safe distance from the gate she stopped and waited. She spotted Nymeria following under a cart, passing the guards unseen. Arya started down the path once more, keeping a slow enough pace for the cart to pass her. Nymeria let the cart move ahead, letting her continue on at Arya's side. Arya stepped off to the side and knelt down by the pup. "Good girl Nymeria." She gave her wolf another piece of jerky, waiting for her to finish her treat before they continued on.

They quickly reached the bustle Main Street of Winter Town. Merchants were trying to sell their wares as people hurried along. But seeing as how it was rather warm out it was not at all surprising how crowded the street was. "Stay close." Arya told Nymeria as they walked around. Arya had braided her hair out of the way and had worn one of her more worn cloaks. Her clothing consisted of trousers and a shirt, so she could run more easily should they run into trouble.

A loud voice caught her attention. "That's what I said to 'im!" She followed the voice, pleased to see she was right. The man's name was Yohan Snow. And he knew everything in town. "There is no way a little high born lass could have shot a rabbit in the eye with a bow, let alone thrown a knife."

"It's easy." Arya smirked as all of the men turned towards her.

"Arry!" Yohan greeted the boy happily. "And who's the pup?" He looked at the dog curiously. It didn't look like a breed he knew.

"Nymeria. She's a wolf." Arya answered calmly. "What have you found?" When she had first met him a few days ago, she had made a deal with him.

Yohan scratched his unshaven chin. "Not what I was expecting. This is gonna cost you far more than what I predicted."

Arya raised her eyebrow, he had already set the price quite high. "How about we keep the same price, and I get you a bottle of that Dornish wine you want?" Yohan frowned, not remembering telling her about any wine. "Anyone can known anything."

Yohan laughed loudly. He used the same phrase whenever he told someone one of their own secrets. "This is why I like you Arry." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here, it's all true, everything you said and more. And here's something for free, the Royal Family is coming to Winterfell. And if anyone finds out about this, they'll kill you."

"Only if it's the wrong person." Arya replied as she tucked the note into her shirt. "Thanks Yohan. I'll get you that wine to you on your name-day."

"You don't know my name-day." Yohan countered. He frowned when Arry simply winked at him with a knowing smile. Did he know?

Arya quickly wove her way around the streets, finding the small crack in the wall of the town. She easily slipped out, leading Nymeria along. Once they were both out they continued along the wall. Arya looked at the sky, noting the location of the sun and guessing where the guards would be. Hoping she was right, she ran along the wall, hoping to get out of view of the watch tower without being seen. When no whistle was blown she let out a sigh of relief.

Her relief was short lived as she noticed Nymeria beginning to wag her tail. She looked over and spotted Ghost walking towards them, Jon not far behind. "There you are." Jon commented in relief. "Father's been worried. No one could find you anywhere in the castle."

"I was just out walking Nymeria." Arya argued, hoping Jon would play along with her later.

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Outside of the castle? Without letting anyone know you left? Or letting anyone see you leave?" He let out a sigh as Arya's face remained unreadable. "We're worried about you Arya. You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm alright Jon." Arya tried to reassure him. She hadn't really needed to before though. "I've just been having nightmares." She guessed a little bit of truth couldn't hurt her case.

"I've heard." Jon gave his sister a sympathetic look. Arya's expression didn't change. Jon let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, Lady Stark is waiting for you." Arya walked past Jon, heading back towards the castle. She was so close to getting away with sneaking out. But at least now it might be more of a challenge to get out.

When they walked into the gate, all Arya could hear was her mother. "Arya! Thanks goodness you're alright. Where have you been? What were you doing outside the castle?" The questions went on as Catelyn hugged her daughter and checked her for any injuries.

Ned let out a relieved sigh as he stood beside his wife. "Cat, she's alright. What were you doing outside?" Ned asked his youngest daughter curiously. It was obviously something important to her if she had snuck out so expertly.

"I was just training Nymeria." Arya replied as her mother finally stepped away from her.

"Well 'training' can be done inside the castle walls." Catelyn spoke sternly. "It's worrisome enough that Bran keeps climbing. Now I have to worry about you sneaking out."

"Speaking of Bran." Arya mentioned as she looked up, spotting her brother watching them from a roof. She smirked as her brother gave her a glare while their mother started shouting at him. She then looked over to see Summer dutifully watching her master. "It's easy to find him when he has an accomplice on the ground."

"Do you intend to teach Nymeria how to climb walls?" Ned joked with his daughter. She only smiled at him, as though he had given er a brilliant idea. "Be careful. Your Mother is very protective of you all."

"I know." Arya replied before heading for the main keep. She walked the halls happily, it was nice to see them as they were most of her life.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Arya rolled her eyes as Sansa walked up to her. "This cloak is so old. And why aren't you in a dress? Ladies wear dresses." Arya simply turned away from her sister and continued down the hall, but Sansa wasn't letting her go that easily. "It's impolite to ignore someone."

"It's also impolite to insult someone's clothing." Arya countered calmly. She then looked over to Septa Mordane. "I'm going to change, then I will be practicing my walking." She brushed past Sansa, ignoring the glare her sister was wearing, it was a normal expression the two had shared with each other before everything that had happened. Arya guessed it was everything that might happen now.

When Arya reached her room she threw her cloak onto a chair and began changing into a nicer pair of trousers and a warmer shirt. It looked very similar to one of Bran's outfits, mostly because it as perfect for climbing around. She looked over at Nymeria. "Ready?" Nymeria gave her a small whine, answering her master.

Arya walked over to one of her windows and opened it. Her window was just above where another building connected, so there was a roof just below it. She easily climbed out and coaxed Nymeria out onto the roof. She shut the window slightly, keeping most of the warm air inside. She walked along the roof, checking back on Nymeria periodically to make sure the wolf was alright. Nymeria was a bit hesitant, but she trusted Arya and was soon following her at a normal pace.

"Did you have to rat me out?" Arya looked over as Bran joined her and Nymeria on their walk. "Mum was livid."

"Then don't leave an accomplice to be caught." Arya responded as she scratched behind Nymeria's ear.

Bran looked down from the roof, spotting Summer watching him. "Guess so. Did you hear the news?"

"The Royal family is coming to Winterfell?" Arya asked with a smirk. "Heard about it in town. Did Father get a Raven?" Bran nodded. "Must be something important if the King is coming. But why does he have to bring everyone else?"

"Isn't it normal for family to travel together?" Bran was confused, his sister was acting weird again.

"Depends on the family." Arya replied as she continued walking. She had already planned a route that would be easy for Nymeria to traverse. As the wolf got bigger she would take her on more difficult paths. She wasn't large enough to get around obstacles and Arya couldn't carry her and get around them herself.

After an hour of walking around, the two returned to Arya's bedroom. She pushed the window open and let Nymeria jump in first. Nymeria almost made it, her back paw slipped on the edge of the window. Arya caught her foot instantly and helped her in. "Good girl Nymeria." Arya climbed in after her wolf. She pulled a larger piece of jerky out of her old cloak and gave it to Nymeria. "Such a good girl."

* * *

Arya fixed her hair and dress one last time before heading down to join her family in the courtyard. The Royal family was arriving today, and she had to look presentable. She looked at Nymeria sitting patiently beside her. She knelt down and held the wofl's face, scratching behind her ears. "You can't come with me today. Mother is worried it will scare them to see a direwolf. So stay here. I'll bring a treat for you when I come back." She gave Nymeria a kiss on her nose before leaving the room, grabbing her nice cloak as she went.

Arya tied the cloak around her as she walked. She reached the courtyard just as her family was gathering. "There you are Arya." Catelyn spoke up as she ushered her children into a line. "Where's Bran?" Catelyn looked around before she spotted Summer by a wall. Her eyes went up, not too far up, and spotted Bran climbing down. "Bran! What have I told you about climbing?"

Bran ran over with a large grin on his face. "I saw them. They have loads of people."

"Yes, yes." Catelyn dismissed as she brushed off Bran of any stray pieces of straw. "Now send your wolf back to your room and go stand beside your sister."

Bran deflated as his mother spoke. He looked over at Summer. "Summer, go home." He ordered, sending the wolf out of sight. He then took his place at the end of the line beside Arya. "It's your fault I get caught so much. What if I told mother you were climbing too, with your wolf."

"I think father would be impressed." Arya replied as they waited for the Royal family to arrive. It only took a few more minutes until horses and a carriage road through the gates. It was only when the King road in that everyone knelt down.

Arya had almost forgotten how fat the King was. He needed a stepping block to get off of his horse. She was surprised the horse was still standing. Robert Baratheon walked up to the Stark Family, signaling for them to stand. He eyed Ned before speaking. "You got fat." He declared to his long time friend. Ned only looked down at the Kings fat belly with a raised eyebrow. Robert immediately broke into laughter and hugged Ned.

Arya watched as her parents interacted with the King. She was watching the rest of the Royal family. Jamie Lannister was atop his horse, not looking anything like the haunted man she had known. Joffrey looked alive and ready to be killed, by her this time. And Cersei looked just as Arya remembered her, self-entitled and an overall bitch. But just as in the past, she did not see Tyrion anywhere.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the King stood before her. "And what's your name?"

"Arya." Arya replied while holding her hands behind her back. "Do you still have the hammer you used at the battle of the Trident?"

Robert laughed loudly. "Of course I do. It's even got rubies stuck in it." He looked over at Ned. "You been telling stories?"

"That would be old Nan." Ned replied, glad to see Arya being a bit more like herself. "She's a fan of heroes and legends."

"As most lasses are." Arya frowned as the King moved on to Bran. "Show us your muscles." He coaxed Bran into flexing his arm. "You'll be a soldier in no time." Arya kept her mouth shut, knowing what fate she was giving her brother. "Ned, show me to your crypt. I would like to pay my respect."

"We've been traveling for a month." Arya looked over as Cersei complained. "Surely the dead can wait." She smirked as Robert ignored his wife and walked away, her father following after the king.

"He's so handsome." Arya heard Sansa speak. She nearly let a gag show on her face just to annoy the older girl.

Arya looked around at the envoy. The Hound was easy to spot with his helmet on. She wondered how different he was when she had met him to how he was now as Joffrey's dog. Her mother led the rest of the Royal family inside, showing them to their rooms. Arya looked over at Jamie Lannister. "Where's Tyrion Lannister?"

Jamie frowned at the girl. "What do you want with my brother?"

"Just curious." Arya responded. "Did you really kill the Mad King?"

"It's what history says." Jamie turned away form the girl, ending the conversation.

"Thank you." Jamie stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked at the girl in confusion. "He killed my grandfather and uncle. You avenged them, so I am thanking you." Arya couldn't help but smile at the Kingslayer's confusion. "I want to hear your version of the story. History doesn't always tell everything. After all, it's the survivors that write it." With that said, she turned and went into the keep.

* * *

The feast was loud that night. Arya sat in her chair watching everyone. Her mother and the Queen were sitting behind her, watching everything and everyone. The King was in the crowd drinking while her Father watched on from the sidelines. She could hear Sansa chatting away about Joffrey. To say she was bored was an understatement. Bran and Rickon were already in bed, they were too young to stay up this late, which left her by herself at a table full of little birds. She had to give the Queen credit, she nicknamed her sister perfectly, as she was now at least.

As Sansa walked around her to speak with the Queen, she snuck out of her chair and towards the door. She was surprised when it opened and her Uncle Benjen walked in. "And just where are you off to?" She smiled as her uncle picked her up in a hug. Benjen set Arya back down. "You look more and more like Lyanna every time I see you."

"I don't think anyone sees it." Arya responded. If she had looked like her aunt, the King would have noticed.

"They just don't want to admit it." Benjen spoke quietly. "They don't want to remember, but they can't help but see her. So they keep it quiet, hidden." Arya nodded, understanding what her uncle was trying to say. "Where's your Father?" Arya turned and pointed across the room where her father could just barely be seen against the candlelight. "Thank you little wolf. Jon is outside if you where looking for him."

Arya smiled as her uncle walked past her. Uncle Benjen always seemed to know what people were looking for. She quietly slipped out of the feast hall and made her way towards the training yard. She found Jon whacking away at a practice dummy. "Is it dead yet?" She joked.

Jon let out a laugh. "Uncle Benjen asked the same thing." He set the practice sword down against the dummy. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside at the feast?"

"It's boring in there." Arya complained. "Sansa won't shut up about Joffrey."

"Are you sure it wasn't his mother speaking?" Arya looked over as Tyrion Lannister stepped out of the shadow. "Apologies for interrupting. I was looking to a chamber pot but seemed to have gotten myself lost."

"You could start by looking inside the castle." Arya responded, glad to see the dwarf once more. Tyrian had been her favorite Lannister from the beginning, he had never gotten onto her List. "Or are you trying to avoid anyone with golden hair?"

"Perhaps a little bit." Tyrion responded before taking another sip of wine. "You must be Arya Stark. I've heard you are not a lady."

Arya laughed a bit. "Won't Sansa be embarrassed when she hears others know about that. Worse than throwing meat pie at her face."

"You threw meat pie at Sansa?" Jon asked, a bit of amusement in his voice.

"I was thinking about it." Arya kind of wished she had, but then she would have been sent off to bed. "I wonder what would have happened if I had. Or if I had thrown it at Joffrey."

"Joffrey would have called for you head." Tyrion answered honestly. "The little beast tortures cats for fun. His mother got him a crossbow for his name-day one year. He loves the thing more than his own siblings."

"And the King is trying to marry Joffrey and Sansa." Jon wondered what the king could possibly be thinking.

Tyrion took a long drink of wine. "The King doesn't pay attention too much. Joffrey acts like the perfect son when he is around. And then his mother tells the King what he wants to hear about his first born son." He paused when Arya gave a chuckle. "Did I say something amusing?"

"'First born son'. Kind of ironic when he has a few bastards in King's Landing that are older than Joffrey." Arya ignored the curious and confused looks she was getting from Tyrion and Jon. "It's interesting how all of the Royal children look like their mother's side of the family."

"The Lannister genes must be strong." Tyrion put a cork into his wine skin. He was curious about what the youngest Stark girl knew. "How did you know about Robert's bastards?"

Arya knew she had to tread carefully. Leading people on and trapping oneself was very easily done at once. "Doesn't everyone know? It passed through town a few times. Every time a new one is born anyway. They say it's one every three months."

Tyrion chuckled. "I assure you, it's not that often." He wondered if that was actually true. Robert did visit many brothels and almost always had a whore in his bed. "Best not to mention them in front of Cersei or the children. Bad blood is never good."

"There you are." Arya looked over as Robb walked over. "Mother was wondering where you went." He looked from Jon to Tyrion. "Time for bed."

Arya nodded as slowly. She then turned and gave a slight bow. "It was nice to meet you Lord Tyrion."

"And you as well Lady Stark-my apologies, Not-a-Lady Stark." Tyrion laughed with Arya as she followed her brother back inside. "A charming family you have Bastard. I like that one the most." Jon watched as Tyrion walked back out of the training yard, leaving his wine skin corked.

* * *

Arya was nervous, today was not going to be a good day. Most of the men had gone off hunting with the King. Jamie Lannister had stayed behind to protect the Queen and the children that weren't going on the hunt. But Arya knew better, Cersei had asked for him to stay. And Robert's hate for the Lannister's ensured that he would allow it.

Nymeria could sense Arya's nervousness. She circled around the girl, trying to find out what was wrong. She sat when Arya turned towards her. "Nymeria, find Summer." Arya watched as her wolf ran off in search of her sibling.

Arya looked around, making sure she could vanish unseen. She snuck into the shadows, slinking off towards the broken tower. She would not stop Bran from falling, she had promised. But that didn't mean she wouldn't let the Queen and Kingslayer go unpunished. But before she would confront them, she had to make one change.

In one of the little rooms by the broken tower, they were unused and mostly forgotten, she had hidden something her family would never understand. She pulled the covers off of a dresser, just enough to open a drawer. Inside of the drawer was a face, the face of a girl she had come across in the village. The girl had just died when she had found her, so she didn't feel too bad about taking her face.

She placed the face over her own, becoming that village girl. She untied her hair and removed her clothing, putting on an old dress she had found in one of the closets. Once she had changed she snuck out of the room and continued towards the broken tower.

She climbed the steps, hearing sounds from whoever was above her. She paused as the noises stopped. "He saw us!" She could picture Cersei, kneeling on the floor, shouting at her twin.

"I heard you the first time." Arya crept closer to the top as she listened to Jamie Lannister speak. "How old are you?"

"10." Arya paused at the door. She wished terribly that she could burst into the room and tell Bran to get out of there. But she couldn't break her promise, even if it broke her heart to do nothing.

The room became silent for a moment. "The things I do for love." Arya could hear the gasp of surprise her brother gave as he was pushed out of the window. Then there was a distant thud when her brother hit the ground. "We should go. They'll investigate what happened."

Arya stepped into the room, letting the door creek loudly. Both brother and sister stared at her in surprise. "I wonder what the King will think now?" After she spoke she took off running. She could hear Jamie cursing as he chased after her. But she was much more used to escaping than the Kingslayer knew. She jumped through a slit in the wall, a draft space much too small for an adult to fit into.

She returned to her hidden lair and changed back into her clothing. This time she went out the window, using the rooftops to leave the broken tower. But her destination was not the main keep. She was heading for the Maester's room to fetch Maester Luwin.

She climbed into the window. "Maester Luwin, I need your help." Maester Luwin turned towards the window in confusion. He was used to Bran climbing in through his window, not Arya. "It's Bran, he fell off the Broken Tower."

In a flurry of movements, that were rather quick for a man Luwin's age, he gathered some things and sent an assistant ahead to check on the boy and another to inform Lady Stark. They soon reached the bottom of the tower. The assistant had begun to wrap Bran's head. "It appears he fell onto his back. Not sure how badly his injuries are beside hitting his head." The assistant replied as he finished his work. "Some men are bringing a stretcher so we can bring him inside."

"Bran!" Arya stepped aside as her mother rushed to her brother's side. Catelyn ghosted her hand over Bran, not daring to touch him and further his injuries. "What happened?" Catelyn looked around her, her gaze settling on Arya.

"He was climbing the Broken Tower. Said there was a flower he wanted to show me. His foot slipped on a loose stone." Arya kept her voice quiet, just like when she would eat a sweet before dinner. "I told him I didn't need a silly flower."

Maester Luwin put a hand on Arya's shoulder, comforting the poor girl. "It is not your fault child. Let us bring him inside." He ushered both Starks inside while his assistant aided the other men in moving Bran onto a stretcher and into the keep. "Ryan, send a Raven to Lord Stark. Tell him what has happened." The page ran off to send the grave news to Lord Stark.

Arya watched as her brother was carried inside. He looked so lifeless. It almost looked like when he would warg, but his eyes were closed. "I'm sorry Bran."

"It's not your fault Arya." Catelyn comforted her youngest daughter. "He will be alright. You will see. He will be just fine." Arya held onto her mother, knowing her words were meant to comfort herself as well as her child.

* * *

Bit of a long start. But I wanted to get what was covered in the first episode covered here. And this story will be following the TV series rather than the book. Mostly because I can review the TV show more easily than the books.

Let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	2. The Road

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

Arya sighed as she continued to pack her luggage. It wasn't easy packing her usual clothes when Septa Mordane kept checking her luggage and telling her to pack more dresses. But at least she was satisfied with how the clothes were folded.

"Still packing?" Arya looked behind her, glad to see Jon.

"Septa Mordane told me I didn't pack enough dresses. It's not like I need to bring all of them. I'm coming back." Arya set down the clothes she had folded. She noticed Jon's hands were behind his back. She could guess what he was holding. "At least she isn't making me refolded everything."

"Is that so?" Jon asked while looking at her trunk. Most of it was rolled tightly, but neatly. "Well, I have one more thing for you to pack, and it has to be packed very carefully."

Arya smiled as she went over to her door and closed it. She looked back at Jon as he held Needle out in it's sheath. "Is that for me?"

"I had the blacksmith forge it for you." Jon pulled the blade out of it's sheath. He held it out to Arya.

Arya took Needle from Jon, smiling at the light weight of the blade. "It's so skinny." She had almost forgotten what it felt like to hold it, but she knew it wasn't her Needle, the handle had no wear in it.

"Just like you." Jon joked. "It won't take off a man's head, but it will poke him full of holes if you're fast enough."

"I can be quick." Arya answered with a smile on her face. She couldn't help herself as she twisted the blade around with her wrist. Her body may have never held a blade before, but her mind remembered. "I love it." She set the blade down before jumping into Jon's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Jon."

Jon hugged Arya back. "I'm going to miss you." He blinked back tears, not wanting to cry in front of the young girl. "You know, every great sword has a name."

"Sansa has her sewing needles. Now I have my Needle." Arya replied as Jon set her back on her feet.

Jon chuckled, it seemed so like Arya to name her sword something like that. "For not being a Lady, that is a very proper name." Arya shook her head as she replaced Needle into it's sheath. "Now, I have a very important piece of advice. It's the first rule of fighting with a sword. Stick him with the pointy end." He did not expect Arya to burst out laughing, but it made him laugh as well. "I'm serious."

"It's the fact that you are that makes it funny." Arya answered through her laughter. She quickly stored Needle away into her trunk, hiding it near the bottom and under her clothing. "Thank you Jon. You really are my favorite brother."

"But I'm not." Jon looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet Arya's gaze with a look of sadness. "Not really. And since I'm taking the black, I can't ever be."

Arya hugged Jon once more. "You've always been my brother." A scratching at the door interrupted any further moments. Arya opened the door and found Nymeria anxiously shifting between her feet. "Did you find him?" Arya asked her wolf.

"Found who?" Jon asked in confusion. He looked from Arya to her wolf. "Arya, what's going on?"

"Sorry Jon, I have to go do something." She paused before running back into the room and grabbed Needle from her trunk. She ducked under Jon's arms as he reached for her. "Sorry. Please don't follow." She hoped Jon would listen, but she doubted that he would.

A few days after Bran fell, Maester Luwin informed the family that there was a chance Bran would survive. They had chosen to keep it quiet, incase he did not live, but someone had spread the news around Winterfell. That was when Arya had caught scent of a perfume she had almost forgotten. It was a scent Little Finger had on him when she had executed him.

She had then gone into town seeking out the scent. It was an incense that whore houses used. Arya had acquired a stick and had told Nymeria to find someone who smelled like it. Nymeria had found several people, none of them the man she was searching for. She could only hope this time was the last, because after today it would be up to her mother to protect Bran.

Arya stopped behind Nymeria, they were standing outside the kennels for the hunting dogs. Nymeria gave a growl as the sound of shuffling retreated from the door. "Nymeria, steady." Arya ordered as she opened the door to the kennel, letting them both inside before shutting the door. Her eyes easily adjusted to the dim light that bounced off the dark stones. She spotted the man pressed against the back wall. "Nice little knife you got there."

The man seemed to relax. "You just a girl. A little girl." He pulled the blade out of it's sheath. "No one's gonna miss you."

"Nymeria, flank." Arya slid Needle free of it's sheath as the man got closer. Nymeria stalked around the edge of the room, staying in the darkest areas. "Did Little Finger give that to you?"

"Don't know who that is." Arya rolled her eyes at the man's response. She didn't care about a confession, she already knew the truth. The man lunged forward once he was close enough. Arya easily avoided the blade, not blocking in favor of staying silent. In an instant she thrust her blade into the man's neck. He dropped the blade, shocked by the outcome of the fight.

"When I pull my Needle out, you're going to die." Arya spoke calmly. "So say it now before you die. Who are you, and who are you here to kill?"

"Callyn. The Stark boy." The man gasped out, glad he was not dying yet. He let out a cough as the small blade was removed and he began to choke on his own blood.

Arya quickly cleaned her blade with a rag and tossed it at the body. She then picked up the Valyrian blade, Little Finger's dagger. She grabbed the sheath from the dead man's body before tucking it into her belt and sheathing Needle. Arya was surprised when a sudden clapping sounded from the end of the kennel. What surprised her even more was seeing Jamie Lannister walk out of the shadow. "Nicely done little wolf. This will be a shock to everyone." Jamie walked over to the dead man. "How do you know Little Finger?"

"He was a friend of my mother's." Arya answered as she watched the Kingslayer carefully.

Jamie nodded as he stood up and looked at the small girl. He wasn't sure what the girl had been up to when he saw her run towards the kennels. He was even more surprised to see the small blade by her side. He had just seen the bastard with it earlier. "Come along, we should tell Lord and Lady Stark."

Arya followed the Lannister out of the kennel and towards the main keep. She kept Needle by her side, not caring if her mother or father saw it. Nymeria was soon trotting by her side as well.

When they reached the main hall, they found Jon speaking with Ned in a hushed tone. "Arya. Where did you run off to?" Jon asked as he walked up to his sister and the Kingslayer. "Are you alright?"

"Better than the man I found her with." Jamie replied, enjoying the dark look that crept onto the bastard's face. "Seems he was an assassin, hired to kill your boy."

"Bran?" Ned asked in horror. The Kingslayer gave him a nod. "Who hired him?" He looked between Arya and the Lannister.

"Peter Baelish." Jamie responded proudly. "Arya here interogated the man just before she executed him. Rather quickly I might add. Do you normally train girls to fight with a blade?"

Ned looked over his daughter, taking note of the thin blade at her side. He also noticed Jon looked oddly tense. He could easily guess that Jon had given Arya the blade. "Arya is a special case. Where is the body?"

"In the kennels." Arya responded. She pulled the knife out of her belt. "He had this, it's Valyrian steel." She gave her father the knife. "No way someone like him could afford a blade like that. I think whoever hired him was trying to make us think he was hired by someone else. Or lead us to someone else."

"That's quite a conspiracy." Jamie commented, being familiar with conspiracies. "But why would Little Finger want to frame someone else like this? And who would he even be trying to frame?"

"Maybe the Lannisters?" Arya asked as she looked towards Jamie. His face had gone serious, with a slight bit of panic. "The Starks and Lannisters have never had a good relationship. Maybe he was hoping to start a war." She looked back over to her father, hoping he might just believe her.

"Arya that's enough." Ned stopped his daughter there, unsure where she was heading. "We don't know any of that for sure. I'll ask Lord Baelish when we get to King's Landing."

"What if it's just as Arya said?" Jon asked. "What if he tries to pin it on the Lannisters?"

Jamie stayed calm as the two men looked to him. "I assure you, we have no ill will towards the Starks. And I know that that blade is not a Lannister's. Any Valyrian steel that would come into our family would be at Casterly Rock with my father. He's been trying to get a Valyrian blade for our family for years."

"Then I will know." Ned stored the blade on his person. "If Peter Baelish claims the blade belongs to a Lannister, then I know I can not trust him. I will be sure to let you know otherwise."

"My thanks." Jamie replied, understanding the threat. "If you will excuse me, I have to see to the preparations." With that he walked out of the hall.

Arya watched as he left, determined to make an ally out of Jamie Lannister. She turned back and found her father giving her one of his unhappy looks, not angry, just not happy. "Arya, what is going on?" Ned asked the girl. She looked like Arya, but she acted as thought she had lived a different life. Was this even his daughter?

Arya gripped Needle tightly as she took a deep breath. "Can we talk? In private?" She looked from her father to Jon. "Alone?"

Ned looked from Arya to Jon. The two were close, siblings in all but name. For Arya to keep Jon out of something, must mean something serious. "Alright." He placed a hand on Arya's shoulder, leading her away. "We'll talk later Jon."

Arya felt bad for leaving Jon out, but he couldn't know about this. He needed to go to the wall. It was the best thing for him last time and he would need the experience this time as well.

She followed her father up to his study, taking a seat in the chair across from the desk. Her father dragged his chair out from behind the desk and sat in front of her. "Arya, I need you to be honest with me." Ned watched as his youngest daughter collected herself before speaking.

"You won't come back home after today." Arya could see the shock and surprise on her father's face. "Not breathing anyway. I've seen your statue, it looks nothing like you." She kept going while her father processed what she was saying. "It's all true you know? The White Walkers. The Night King. Dragons. Magic. The Children. It's all true. Every story Old Nan ever told us is true. Winter is coming, along with the Long Night, and the dead come with it."

"Arya you're not making any sense." Ned interrupted as he shook his head. "Was it a bad dream? It's all tales Arya."

"It's not." Arya needed her father to believe her. "I know things Father, things you think I shouldn't. Bran told them to me whenever he used the Green Sight."

"Bran is dying Arya." As Ned spoke those words, his throat burned. "No one could live through a fall like that."

"Bran did." Arya could see her father closing himself off. "Aunt Lyanna is Jon's mother." That snapped her father back into reality. "And Rhaegar Targaryen is his father. He never kidnapped and raped her. They got married and had a child out of love. Jon's real name is Aegon Targaryen, and he is the heir to the Iron Throne."

Ned was shocked. "How can you know this?" Could she be telling the truth? But how could Bran have told her this? He has been asleep since his fall. He didn't know any of this before, did he?

"Bran told me, but not this Bran." Arya clarified. "I've already lived through all of this. I've killed more men than I would care to count. Even learned how to be a Faceless Man."

"Could you have saved Bran?" Ned asked.

Arya paused as she looked at her Father. He looked torn and hurt. "Yes, but he made me promise not to." Arya stared at her feet. "I heard it. Him finding Cersei and Jamie. Jamie pushing out of the window on Cersie's order. Him hitting the ground. I just stood there and listened."

Ned watched as his daughter spoke. She didn't look regretful, but she looked hurt. She loved her brothers, but she was also his daughter and a Stark, they were bound by honor. He got up and hugged her, not knowing if she needed comfort, but he needed it. "Will he live?"

"Yes." Arya knew he would.

"Thank you for telling me." Ned let go of her, sitting back in his chair. "What were the Queen and the Kinslayer doing in the Broken Tower."

"Fucking." Arya kept a straight face as she spoke. Had anyone else been in the room, they probably would have burst into laughter, but the room became silent.

Ned blinked, wondering if he had heard her correctly. "What?"

"They were fucking." Arya repeated. "I wonder if they are trying to make another child?" She asked aloud, hoping to lead her father.

"The Queen and her brother are sleeping together?" Ned asked, completely repulsed by the idea. "Did you say 'another child'? Do they already have...one." Ned paused as his mind fit things together. He rubbed his chin as he caught onto what Arya was saying. "Robert doesn't have any children with Cersei, does he?"

"I think he had one." Arya said trying to remember one of her lessons with Maester Luwin on houses and lineages. "But I don't think it lived long. Now there is only Cersei's children and Robert's children. All bastards."

Ned sighed as he listened to his daughter. "Your mother would throw a fit if she heard your language." He and Arya shared a laugh, he felt like he was talking with someone much older than his 11 year old daughter. "How old are you?"

"17." Arya answered honestly. "It's been six years since I've heard your voice. I watched it, your beheading."

"I'm not dying." Ned stated firmly. "I promise you."

Arya gave her father a sad smile. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep." She got up form her chair. "We leave for King's Landing soon."

"Do you intend to tell Robert about the Queen?" Ned asked. He himself wasn't sure if he would. He had no doubt that Robert would be more than furious. He would probably order Cersei's death as well as the three children. Then he would probably kill Jamie and any other Lannister. It would be like the Targaryens all over again.

"No." Arya knew what train of thought her father was on. "While I would like nothing more than to see Cersei suffer her entire life, I know what will happen to Tommen and Marcella if I do. They already die tragically enough."

"Who do you know that doesn't die?" Ned wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but he had still asked.

"Me, Bran, Sansa, Jon, Daenerys, Brienne, Jorah, The Hound, Tyrian, and a few others you probably don't know even exist." Arya listed off a few more names to herself. She was very good at remembering names. "But that was before Bran and I went north. I don't know how many were still alive when I came back. Maybe they all died and that's why Bran decided to send me back."

"Why you alone? Why didn't he come back as well?" Ned wasn't sure he should be believing his daughter, but what other explanation was there?

"He had a mark on him." Arya explained. "The Night King placed a mark on him. That way he would always know where he was. If he had come back, then the Night King would be able to find him now. This way we still have time."

A knock at the door startled them both. "Come in." Ned called as he settled back into his seat. He wasn't sure how he felt when Robert opened the door. "Your Grace."

"Cut that out Ned, it's just me." Robert walked in and looked bewteen the two Starks. "Kingslayer said your little girl killed a man."

"She did." Ned answered as he got up form his seat. Arya stood up as well. "She was protecting her house. He was an assassin."

"Not bad missy." Robert patted the slim girl on the back. "You ready to go? First kill is never easy."

"It's not my first." Arya responded before walking towards the door. "I'm going to saddle my horse. I'm not riding on that wagon." She continued walking, not looking behind her once. Nymeria was by her side instantly, having waited outside of the room for her. "Come on Nymeria."

* * *

Arya had almost forgotten how long the trip to King's Landing was, but she had already made the trip once. How much harder could it be a second time? One thing she wished she had forgotten, was how annoying Joffrey and Sansa were. Luckily there were others to spend her time with, much to the displeasure of some people.

"Why do you find me fascinating?" Jamie asked as he practiced archery with the young Stark girl. She matched him shot for shot, so it was interesting to him, a bit. "Your sister seems to be terrified of me. Your father seems to loath me."

"Can't I have my own opinion?" Arya asked as they shot another arrow. They both hit the center of the target. "And I told you before, I want to hear your side of the story."

"My side isn't any different." Jamie notched another arrow onto his bow.

Arya drew her arrow back. "But you were the only one there when it happened. You know the truth." They released. To Arya's surprise, Jamie's fell short of the target. She looked over at the Lannister, surprised to see his eyes looking far beyond the target in front of them. "Do you see it sometimes? Hear him crying out as you killed him?"

"He wasn't crying for mercy, I will tell you that." Jamie pulled himself back to reality. "I think that is enough archery for the day. Isn't it almost time for the afternoon meal? The King needs to feed regularly. Otherwise he is a pain in my ass."

"So that's constantly?" Arya asked, sharing a laugh with the Kingslayer.

Jamie shook his head, the girl acted far older than he believed she was. And while she was a Stark, she was not her father. "Shall I tell you the story of how I got my name?" The eager look from the the girl beside him gave him his answer. He hoped this would finally get her off his back. "The Mad King had a fascination with wildfire, a green liquid that could burn through anything like dragon's fire. He had the Royal Alchemists make stores full of barrels of wildfire. The stores were littered underneath the city. When my father began to sack King's Landing, he ordered the wildfire to be lit and the city burned."

Arya listened as Jamie told his tale. She had heard bits and pieces from Brienne, but never the whole thing. "I killed the Alchemist first, so he couldn't give the order. When the King got up to flee, I stabbed him in the back. The entire time I killed him he kept saying the same thing, 'Burn them all.'" Jamie paused and looked down at the young Stark. "Your father found me after that. I was contemplating just what I had done and how I would explain everything when Eddard Stark walked into the throne room. The Mad King dead at my feet and my sword stained with blood. There was no explaining after that."

"No, I guess there wouldn't be." Arya placed a hand on her sword. "I would have done the same."

"I'm sure your father would have been more open to an explanation if it had been you." Jamie mused as they came upon the inn. He held the door for Arya, letting her in first. "Seems we aren't the first to look for food." He looked around the room, wondering who he could pawn the small girl on. While she was interesting company, she was still a child, and she just wouldn't leave him alone. "I see a pair of seats over there. Go grab them before someone takes them."

Arya watched as Jamie walked away. She could guess he was trying to lose her, she had been bugging him for the past two days now. He had told her the story she had wanted to hear, so she would check in on someone else. Lucky for her, Sir Jamie had pointed her in the direction needed. She happily sat down in a seat across from Sandor Clegane. "Hello."

The Hound frowned he munched on a roll. The small Stark girl had gotten a reputation of being an odd one, and rightly so if she was choosing to sit with him. "What do you want?"

"Not your chicken." Arya replied with a grin. She waved down a serving girl and asked for some food. Sandor also stopped the girl, asking for more ale. "How did you get the name 'The Hound'?"

"Why do you care?" Sandor looked around the inn. Kingslayer had been last seen with the Stark girl. No doubt he had pointed her towards him then run off. "Shouldn't you be eating with your sister or the Queen?"

"Who wants to eat with them?" Arya commented as a plate of meat pie was placed in front of her. She smiled thinking of Hotpie's food.

"Stop doing that. It's creepy." Sandor returned to his food, trying to ignore the wolf pup sitting with him. Speaking of wolves..."Where's your pet?"

"Nymeria? Under the table." Arya commented as Nymeria poked her head above the table beside her. "She's always by my side."

Sandor looked around, wondering if anyone else had seen the wolf come in. "How did you get her in here without anyone noticing?" He reached out and poked the wolf, making sure it was really there. Sure enough, the wolf was real. Luckily she didn't bite him.

Arya smirked. "I've trained her like that." She scratched behind Nymeria's ear as she fed her a chunk of meat. Nymeria laid down under the table, enjoying her treat. "I don't see why everyone is scared of you. You just want people to leave you the fuck alone." She smiled internally as the Hound coughed in his ale. "Did I say something amusing?"

Sandor gave another cough, glaring at anyone that looked over at him. "Didn't expect a highborn lady to cuss."

"I'm not a Lady." Arya corrected him as she took a drink from her cup. She frowned when she found it was only water. She sighed, knowing there was no chance she would get any ale. "But I'm not wrong."

"No, your not." Sandor shook his head as he took another drink. He wondered how this little girl had read him so easily. No one else could. "Now, your turn to piss off."

"Not done eating." Arya countered. "You look done though. So you can run away if you want." She torn off a piece of the crust, passing it down to Nymeria. To her surprise the Hound waved down the server girl and asked for another chicken. "You going to eat every fucking chicken?"

"You got a problem with that?" Sandor got a shrug in reply. He had to admit, despite who she was, she wasn't that bad. Still a Stark, but at least she didn't have a stick up her ass like other highborn girls. "You're a weird one wolf girl."

Arya simply shrugged as she continued eating. "Better than being like everyone else."

* * *

After lunch, Arya made her way down to the river. She began practicing with Needle while Nymeria lounged in the sun. Arya knew she needed to be careful while training. While her mind may know what to do, her body wasn't used to it. She would need to train her body once more. Which probably meant she would need those heavy wooden swords again.

It wasn't long before someone found her. With her luck, it was Sansa and Joffrey. "Arya!? What are you doing?"

Arya sighed as she faced the two, her blade pointed down by her side. "Water Dancing." She replied with a curtsy.

"Dancing? With a blade?" Joffrey scoffed as he walked closer to Arya. Nymeria growled as he got closer, but kept still when Arya gave her a hand signal. "It's such a thin blade. I could probably break it with my fingers."

"I doubt you could even touch it." Arya twisted the blade in her hand, holding it parallel with her arm in a reverse grip.

Joffrey drew his own sword. "Is that a challenge? Would you truly challenge your Prince to a duel?"

"I didn't say anything about a challenge." Arya held her ground, making sure Nymeria didn't pounce on Joffrey again. The last things she needed was for Lady to die, again. "I apologize if it sounded like one. It was not my intention."

"Yes it was." Joffrey insisted as he pointed his blade at Arya. The two stared at each other for a moment.

Arya could see the muscles in Joffrey's arm tense, he was going to attack. "Nymeria, guard Sansa." Her wolf bound over to her sister, sitting at attention in front of the older girl. As Joffrey lunged forward with a jab, Arya twisted out of the way and brought the hilt of her sword down onto his hand, knocking the blade to the ground. "You over extended yourself." She walked away from the blade, giving Joffrey a chance to pick it up. "Again."

"This isn't training!" Joffrey shouted before attacking again. This time he used both hands in a wide, chest high sweep. Arya leaned back under the blade, letting it pass just above her face. Once it past she came back up and jabbed him in the stomach with her sword hilt.

Arya held his sword in her hand as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "No, it's not. From what I can see, you have no training with a sword." She sheathed her own blade before pulling out a small cloth from one of her belt pockets. She gripped his sword by the blade, using the clothe to protect her hand from the sharp edge. "Allow me to carry this back for you my Prince. It seems much too heavy for you." She turned away from the boy and began walking back towards camp. "Nymeria, come."

The road back to the Inn was quiet and sparsely populated. A few of the soldiers gave her a second glance, but once they saw it was her, they did not care that she had a sword in hand. She soon reached the Inn and walked over to the training grounds. She found the King and her Father there. "Hello." She greeted them.

"Arya, where did you get that?" Ned asked about the sword her daughter was carrying.

"Give it here." Robert held out a hand to take the blade. When he looked at it closely, he saw that his suspicion was right. "How did you get Joffrey's sword?"

"He challenged me to a spar, I disarmed him." Arya answered simply as she pet Nymeria's head. "I was only practicing with my sword by the river when he and Sansa interrupted me. It didn't seem like he had any sword training. He was just swinging it around like that was going to do something."

Robert sighed heavily. "He prefers his damn crossbow to a bloody sword. He's gonna get killed if he just practices with that thing."

"He won't be alone though." Ned spoke up. "Crossbow men are never on their own."

It was then that a very angry looking Joffrey walked up the road with a worried looking Sansa. He spotted Arya and walked right over. "There you are, you little thief. You thought it would be funny to steal my sword while I slept?"

"You were sleeping?" Arya asked in mock surprise. She could see Robert trying to hide a laugh. "I apologize then for accepting our challenge while you were sleepwalking. That must be why your swordsmanship was so terrible." She could see Joffrey was getting angrier. "But then again, how did you get that bruise on your hand if I just stole your sword in your sleep?"

Arya could tell Joffrey's face was visibly red. "Why you little-"

"That's enough." Robert spoke over his son. He walked up to the boy and sheathed the sword in it's scabbard. "You have it back now and you will be practicing with it everyday from now on." Joffrey looked upset by this news. "You let a little girl disarm you."

"Her wolf jumped on me." Joffrey accused while pointing at Nymeria. Arya nearly laughed as Nymeria's eyebrow went up and her head tilted to the side.

Ned and Robert shared a look with each other. Ned stepped forward and checked the boys clothes. "Remarkable fabric for not getting stained by the grass. You must tell me where you got it from. Rickon is always staining his clothes." The two older men dismissed the boy's lie easily.

Robert looked over at Arya and her wolf. "How well trained is it?"

"Nymeria, kneel." Arya stood beside her wolf as she stretched her front paws in front of her so that her elbows touched the ground,leaving her hindquarters up, mimicking a bow. "Relax." Nymeria lowered herself into a laying down position. "I trained her since she was a pup. She won't go against my order."

"Really?" Robert waved over a page boy that had a tray of food. He pulled a few meats off the tray and passed it to Arya. "Lay it on her paws and tell her not to eat it."

Arya took the meat and knelt in front of Nymeria. "Leave it." She held the meat in front of Nymeria. A few drops of saliva fell onto the meat as Arya laid it on the wolf's paws. She then stood back. Nymeria gave her a pleading look, wanting to eat the yummy treat. Arya looked over at Robert.

Robert chuckled as the wolf also looked at him with large, pleading eyes. "Alright she can eat it."

"Good girl Nymeria." Arya praised her wolf, giving Nymeria the go ahead to eat the meat on her paws. She quickly devoured the slices of meat. She then began licking her paws, tasting it on her fur. "See, she's well trained."

"You trained her well." Robert commented before looking over at Sansa. Her wolf was now sitting by her side. "And what of your wolf?"

"Lady is a good girl." Sansa responded quietly. "She's not trained like Nymeria, she's trained to be gentle and kind."

"She's a wolf." Robert barked at the girl. He looked over at Ned. "Why didn't you get her a dog? A wolf isn't a pet."

Ned looked between his two girls. "I told them they would train them and be responsible for them. Sansa is training Lady how she chooses and Arya is doing the same."

"I don't feel safe with either of them around." Joffrey glared at the wolf by Sansa's side. "Who's to say they won't turn vicious?"

"Lady wouldn't hurt anyone." Sansa snapped at the Prince. She quickly looked down at the ground. "I mean, she's good."

Robert nodded as he watched the girl's interaction with his son. "For now, keep them with you or chained up by your tent." He got a nod from both girls. "There. Now that that is taken care of. Kingslayer!" He barked, gaining the attention of his guardsman. "Do some training with your nephew. He got beaten by a girl with a toothpick."

"Needle. It's my Needle." Arya corrected the King. Robert just chuckled as he walked back towards the inn. Arya turned back to Joffrey and Sansa as Jamie joined them. "Well I'm off."

"You don't want to watch?" Jamie looked at the girl's thin sword curiously. "Maybe we could even fit a spar in."

Arya contemplated the idea for a moment before dismissing the idea. "While that may be interesting, I don't think I stand a chance against you Sir Jamie. Besides, Nymeria and I have a walk to go on." With that said, she gave a small bow and turned on her heel and left. She strolled around the small village, looking at all of the shops curiously.

She smiled when she heard a voice that was not from Westeros. "Wine from Bravos. Not as good as the women but better than the men." Arya walked up to the man and gazed at the barrels of wine. "Are you old enough to drink my dear girl? Or is this for someone?"

"It's not the wine I seek you out for." Arya looked around to make sure no one was around. "Valar Morghulis."

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Valar Dohaeris. How did you come by that phrase. You are not from the Free Cities."

"No, I am of the north. And No One told me that phrase." She gave the man a half grin as he nodded, knowing who she spoke of. "I need you to deliver a message for me."

"Who and where is this message going?" The wine seller was not unused to being asked to carry messages, but rarely did he meet someone who had been taught by a Faceless Man.

Arya pulled a small scroll from her pocket. It was small enough to fit on a raven's leg, but she did not think a raven could find who she was searching for. "Jorah Mormont. He should traveling with someone named Daenerys Targaryen."

"Ah. The new Khaleesi of Khal Drogo. If he travels freely among the Dothraki, he should not be hard to find." The merchant took the roll of parchment from the girl. He then accepted a bag of coins. It was far larger than he expected. Upon examining the contents, he was surprised to see gold coins. "I suspect more, my dear?"

"Leave now. Don't take any other side jobs." Arya ordered quietly. "I know of other uses for a wine merchant." She ran a hand over the cork of a barrel, this one had not yet been removed. "When you have delieveed my message, travel North to Winter Town. Bring a bottle of Dornish and Bravosi wine to the information broker there. He will let me know if the job was done as instructed."

The merchant nodded, having memorized her instructions. "I shall leave at once." He began to pack up his wares. He looked over at the girl as she began to walk away. "I suspect I shall not see you again. For that is not your true face."

Arya turned and gave the man a smile. "What is a face?" She turned away from him once more and continued on her way. She trusted that he would keep his word. Especially since she had mentioned the Faceless Men, and he thought she was one of them. She had learned the skills, but she was not No One.

She returned to the Inn to find Sansa outside crying while hugging Lady. Nymeria quickly went over to the girl's side, nudging her gently. "Are you alright?" Arya may not be enjoying her sister's current personality, but she was still family.

Sansa sniffled as she wiped her tears. "They don't want Lady here. They say she is dangerous and should be killed." She sobbed once more as she hugged her direwolf.

Arya looked at the door to the inn, hearing loud voices. "Is Father in there?" Her sister only nodded as she hugged her wolf. Arya looked to Nymeria. "Nymeria, guard Sansa." With her order given, she walked into the inn. She made her way through the crowd to where her father was trying to negotiate with the Queen and King.

"They've got them under control woman." Robert told his wife again. He didn't see anything wrong with the wolves. Sure they weren't the most common of pets, but they weren't running wild. "I feel more threatened by Ned's girl than her wolf."

"Thank you for the compliment your Grace." Arya smiled as the Queen jumped in surprise. "Did I startle you My Queen. My apologies. Please forgive me for not announcing myself."

"Arya. Where have you been?" Ned asked his daughter. Several of the men had told him she was hanging around either The Hound or Jamie Lannister, but when he found either men she was no where in sight.

"Walking Nymeria." Arya answered before turning her attention to the King and Queen. "If you are discussing Lady and Nymeria, it should be done with Sansa and myself present. They are our direwolves after all."

"Are they yours?" Cersei asked in a poised manner. "They are wild animals after all."

"We found them as pups, newborns really. They are about as wild as a house cat." Arya turned her attention back to the King. "If the Queen is not comfortable with them, perhaps an alternative to killing them can be reached."

"What would you propose?" Robert leaned forward in his chair. Ned's youngest daughter was certainly an interesting one. She acted far more mature than any girl her age. Especially with how free spirited she was.

Arya opened her mouth to speak, but a scream form outside stopped her. In an instant she was running out the door. She noticed her sister hugging herself as the Hound stood in front of her. On the ground between them was a Lady and Nymeria, ripping a man to pieces. "Enough." Arya ordered. Nymeria quickly disengaged from her prey, Lady following her lead.

Ned walked around the bloody mess and the two wolves. He pulled Sansa into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"He tried to grab me-and-and-and his trousers were falling-and-I was scared-" Sansa gasped out as she held onto her father. Ned hushed the girl, smoothing her hair in comfort.

"What happened here?" Robert asked as he looked from the mangled corpse to the two wolves with bloody mouths. His attention then turned to the hysterical girl and the Hound. "Talk." He ordered his son's body guard.

"Saw him coming down the road as I was coming up it. He was shouting at the girl. She got up to leave and he walked faster. When he went to grab her the wolves jumped him. The pale one went straight for his throat while the other went for his hand." The Hound looked at the two wolves. "Sure glad they knew I was on their side."

"Nymeria likes you." Arya reassured the Hound.

"Maybe he was just drunk and asking for directions." Cersei argued. Arya had no doubt she was still trying to get rid of the wolves.

"His trousers are untied." The Hound pointed out. "That tells you something."

"And what if it had been one of our men?" Cersei continued to argue. "They attacked without needing a command. What if they stop listening? These girls are just children."

Robert let out a groan as he rubbed his tired eyes."Woman, do you have to make everything difficult?" He looked over at Ned with a hopeless look. "Ned, send them back home."

"Why do they have to go?!" Sansa asked as she walked over and placed a hand on Lady's head. "She protected me."

"We have men to do that Dove." Cersei spoke calmly. She then looked back at Robert. "And what if they come back? What is stopping them from following the road to King's Landing? It's better if they were gone for good." With that said she walked back into the Inn.

Robert shut his eyes and let out a sigh. He then looked back at the wolves and the two girls, then at the mangled body. "Ned, send them back north, or get rid of them." He left it at that before walking back into the Inn himself, he needed a large drink.

Ned let out a huff as he watched his friend leave him to decide what to do. He looked over at the Hound. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. All I did was watch." Sandor turned away from the Starks and walked back down the road. There was a tavern further down it.

Arya knelt down beside Nymeria and scratched her neck in her favorite place. "Good girl Nymeria." Nymeria shut her eyes and enjoyed the petting from her master. Arya looked over at Sansa as she cleaned the blood from Lady's mouth with a cloth.

Ned watched as his daughters both took comfort in their direwolves. "Do we really have to send them away?" Sansa ran her hand through Lady's fur. It was soft and warm.

"I'm afraid so." Ned didn't want to see his daugther's upset, but there was nothing he could do about that. "I'll have some men take them back to Winterfell."

"They don't have to go home." Arya paused as she thought of the King's words. "The King said to 'get rid of them', not kill them."

"Are you saying you want to set them loose?" Ned frowned as he tried to put together what Arya was trying to say.

"Not loose, just following from the shadows." Arya looked over at her sister. "I've trained Nymeria to come when I call. She can take care of herself in the wild and Lady will follow her. I know she will."

"So, they just won't be with us, but they will still be near us?" Sansa asked curiously. "What if the Queen finds out? She'll have them killed."

"Then don't tell anyone." Arya told Sansa, hoping she would listen this time. "You have to keep it a secret. Otherwise Lady will die." She didn't want to scare her sister, but fear could always be an ally when persuading someone. She stood up and waited till Nymeria held her gaze to give her command. "Nymeria, shadow." Her direwolf seemed to give her a nod before getting up and trotting towards the woods.

Sansa gave Lady one last hug. "Lady, go with Nymeria." It took a small nudge to get the lightly colored wolf to follow her sister. Soon the two wolves were gone from sight. "Will they be okay?" Sansa swallowed back tears, not daring to let anymore fall that night.

Ned hugged his eldest daughter, feeling like she was a small child once more. "They were born to live in the woods. They will be fine. They have each other after all."

Arya smiled as she kept watching where Nymeria and Lady had vanished into the woods. She was glad she was able to spare Lady. And she still had Nymeria as well. Now she just had to hope that being on their own didn't change them too much, and that they didn't get killed out there. She had a feeling they would be just fine. Nymeria had done just fine on her own before.

"Time for bed." Arya looked over as her Father spoke up to get her attention. "It's been a long day and tomorrow we are back on the road. So off to bed with you two." He ushered the two towards the Inn in front of him. He certainly had not expected today to go as it had. Now he wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

And that's chapter two. So a bunch of stuff has changed and a lot more is going to change.

You will find out more about the letter to Jorah later on. (Hint: Arya is going to Essos later on.)

And with the direwolves nearby they are going to be a lot more involved in the story. Maybe even some riding ;)

Let me know what you think of the chapter and any predictions for what you think will happen next time.


	3. Ground Work

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

Arya looked around as they passed through the gates and into the Red Keep. It was so hot compared to the last time she had been inside of it. Then again, Winter had already been around for almost a year by then, and they were now still in Summer.

She looked over as an attendant approached Lord Stark. She got off of her horse, walking closer to them. "Welcome to King's Landing, Lord Stark. Maester Pycell has called a meeting of the small council." The attendant looked around their group. "If you wish to change into something more appropriate..." Arya smirked as her father simply stared the man down. "Right."

Ned looked over at his youngest, then towards the cart with Septa Mordane and Sansa. "Get the girls settled in. I'll be back by supper. Jory, stay with them." He looked back at Arya one last time. "Stay with your sister for today." With that said, he walked off with the attendant towards the meeting he was apparently needed at.

Arya watched as her father walked off towards his first meeting as Hand of The King. Scanning the courtyard, she found it looked even more bleak than she remembered. She handed her horse off to a stable boy before walking over to the cart.

She offered a hand to Septa Mordane, giving the woman a smile as the Septa frowned at her. "A lady should be helped out of a cart, not helping one out of a cart." She waited until the driver walked around and offered her his hand. He had already helped Sansa down on the other side. "Now up you go. The servants will bring up the trunks. Perhaps now you will put on a dress? We are not on the road so you have no reason to continue on in trousers."

"I believe I have already told you that I am not a lady, Septa Mordane." Arya let out a sigh, her Septa was a stubborn one. "But if you insist, I'm sure I can find something to wear."

Mordane narrowed her eyes at the girl, she never agreed to things so easily. "Allow me to help you with that." If she left the girl to do her own plans, she would have probably cut her own hair off.

Arya simply smiled as she climbed the stairs of the Tower of The Hand. She walked down a hall to a bedroom with a large window. "I think I will take this room."

"But I want the window." Sansa complained. "Why do you always get everything?"

"Now now my dear." Mordane placed a hand on Sansa's shoulder. "I'm sure there is another room with a window. We simply have to find it." With a nod from the girl, they headed out of the room, seeking another with a window.

Arya waited on the bed for her trunks to be delivered. Once they had arrived, she quickly changed into a lighter outfit, her leathers were very hot. She fastened her belt onto her waist and headed down the tower steps. "And where are you off to little lady?" Arya looked behind her as Jory gave her a look. "Your Lord Father told you to stay with your sister."

"I'm not going far." Arya placed a hand on her sword. "And I have Needle with me. I'm as safe as I can be in this place."

"You would be safer in the tower." Jory argued.

"And if the tower caught on fire?" Arya countered easily before spining on her heels and took her leave. "No where is 'safer' here Jory." She kept walking away. Upon not hearing footsteps, she assumed he was letting her go. "I'll be back before my Father." She promised before rounding a corner. She quickly followed the last path she had travelled in the Red Keep the first time she had visited. She slid down into the dragon skull room, then climbed atop the largest skull to wait. She was positive someone would be keeping an eye on the Northerners, and walking out the front of the tower would ensure she would draw a bit of attention.

It wasn't long before a small pitter patter of feet was heard. A small child looked around the room. She froze when she saw Arya sitting on the skull. "Are you lost child?" Arya asked as she slid down from the skull. The child shook her head as she stood still, shivering a bit. "Are you scared?" The child held her arm out, a roll of paper held in her hand. Arya took the scroll with a slight frown. "Thank you. Tell the Spider I wish to meet with him personally."

Once the child had run off, Arya broke the seal on the scroll and opened it. She knew the spider had birds in the North, but how could he have known she would come looking for him? 'Arya Stark, you are in danger.' Arya laughed at the note, danger was a given in King's Landing. 'Trust No One. Guard your family.' Arya tucked the little note into a pocket before she moved a skull over to the window, using it as a stepping stone to climb out of the room. She certainly would not complain about having Varys on her side.

* * *

It had been a few days since they had arrived in the Capital. Arya greatly wished it wasn't so boring. Most of her days were spent wandering around and practicing by herself. Jamie was always guarding the King and the Hound was guarding Joffrey. And since Tyrian had not yet returned form the north, she was stuck by herself. Sansa was not an option, all she wanted to do was talk about Joffrey and being Queen one day. She severely wished to have the Sansa she had known when she had returned North, but she would settle for just avoiding her sister for now.

Today she was wondering around the main Keep. The Throne room was empty most of the time, since the King rarely held any court meetings or events. She was happy to see her father was done with a meeting. "Hello Father."

Ned looked up in surprise. "Arya. Out and about again? Haven't you already seen the entire Castle by now?"

"Doesn't hurt to look around." Arya looked past her father and noticed the Maester approaching. "Maester Pycell. Good day."

Pycell gave the young lady a small nod. "Good day to you as well." He held out a rolled up message for Lord Stark. "I meant to give this to you earlier. My mind is leaving me these days." He gave as an excuse.

Ned slowly unrolled the message. "Has Bran woken up?" He looked over as Arya watched the Maester carefully, but her eyes also seemed to look beyond the old man. "Will he ever walk again?"

"You think your brother will be a cripple?" Pycell wondered if they had already received a raven from Winterfell. He highly doubted she could predict the future.

Ned read through the message, finding Arya to be correct. "The Gods spared him. For that I am grateful. Your Mother seems to be in good health as well."

"I'm glad." Arya rubbed her hands, remembering the scarring her mother had gotten on her hands from trying to protect Bran. Bran had told them about it when he explained to them where the knife had come from and what had led to everything going wrong. "I hope nothing more happens."

"All we can do is pray, child." Pycell turned and departed with those words. The Stark girl watched him all the while. It felt like she was hunting him, but choosing to keep him alive for now. He did not like the feeling.

"I heard good news." Arya and Ned looked over as Petyr Baelish walked into the throne room. "Your son lives. How wonderful."

Arya placed a hand on her Father's arm before he replied to the man. "Mother has mentioned you. She said you were her most treasured friend, and that she would trust you with her very life."

"It's nice to know she still thinks of me." Petyr replied as he watched the young girl. She was very much her father's child. She had his dark hair and eyes, but she was also very much not like her father. He could see in her eyes that her mind was turning as she spoke and watched his reaction. "If ever you need help, feel free to ask, but I warn you, don't trust anyone in the Capital."

Arya gave a chuckle. "Funny, someone else already told me the same thing." She looked over at her father. "We should go, Sansa is expecting us for the afternoon meal." She turned back around and faced Lord Baelish. "It was nice to meet you, Lord Baelish. I hope our next meeting goes just as well."

"As do I, Lady Arya. Lord Stark." He gave the two a bow before leaving the room. He did not know what to make of the girl, but she was a danger to his plan.

Ned watched as Petyr left and Arya stayed still, watching him carefully. "Why did you stop me?" Ned had been prepared to confront the man about trying to kill his son.

"Because, you never show an animal the knife before you kill it. It makes the meat taste bad." Arya replied to her father before turning towards the door to the Throne room. "And we still need to speak about the poison Lord Baelish used on Jon Arryn. I say Tears of Lys, but don't take my word for it."

"I would." Ned answered honestly. With what his daughter had told him, and what he knew she should know, he believed her tale. "But why would Petyr murder Jon Arryn?"

"He didn't. Lysa Arryn did, so that she could be a widow and Petyr could marry her. Petyr just gave her the idea." Arya explained cautiously. There was probably a bird listening, but then again, it would entice Varys to speak with her more. "Petyr wants Mother, he always has. He knows of the bad blood between the Starks and the Lannisters. He hopes that a war will spark between our houses, and when the blood stops, Mother will be widowed and the North in need of a Warden."

Ned looked at his daughter in shock. "You mean he plans on killing all of my children?"

"No, not all of us." Arya looked up at her father. "Sansa looks like mother when she was younger, doesn't she?"

Ned's hand closed into a tight fist. "If he ever goes near any of you, I will kill him."

"He doesn't plan on doing anything himself." Arya pulled her father along, they were almost at the tower. "Petyr is excellent at making men do things for him. We just have to do it better." They arrived at the tower and found Sansa sitting and picking at her food. "What happened to you?"

Sansa only frowned at Arya before looking back at her food. "Joffrey didn't want to speak with me."

"It's alright love." Ned comforted his daughter. "You'll try again tomorrow." He half hoped that wouldn't happen. Robert was still insistent on joining their houses, but wasn't too sure about it now. They were mostly going off of Sansa's desie, and she still wanted to marry the Prince.

"I see you are still in trousers." Arya simply sat at her seat and ignored Septa Mordane's comment. "A young lady should be in a dress. Not trousers like a little boy." Arya simply shrugged as she began eating her meal. Septa Mordane looked over at Lord Stark. "Can you not speak with her about this?"

Ned looked over at Arya. She raised an eyebrow at him as she continued eating her food. "She gets her stubbornness from me, so I know she won't listen even if I tell her to."

"You should." Sansa spoke up. "All the other girls laugh at me because of her. Why do I have to have Arya as a sister?"

Arya simply let out a sigh as her sister complained like a brat. She had to remember that this wasn't the Sansa she knew recently. This was her stupid air-head sister that only dreamed of marrying a prince or knight in shining armor. "The feeling is mutual dear sister, but that will someday change." There were plenty of ways to get Sansa to where she should be when Winter came, and Arya hoped she didn't send her sister down to dark of a path.

"No it won't." Sansa spoke up before getting up and storming out of the room.

"Sansa?!" Septa Mordane was shocked. She never would have thought Sansa would do something so rude. She had hardly even touched her food either.

"Let her go." Ned sighed as he rubbed his temples. Septa Mordane got up and followed after Sansa. Ned looked over at his youngest daughter. "Does it get any easier?"

"You mean managing us?" Arya asked her father as she munched on some fruit. "No. I believe you once said that war was easier than daughters." They both shared a laugh.

Ned paused as a thought came to his mind. "Where did you learn to fight? It's not how we fight here?"

"No." Arya looked around the tower, it hadn't changed much. "I learned a lot while I was staying at the House of Black and White in Bravos. But it started here. You got me a water dancing teacher, Syrio Forel."

Ned nodded at the knowledge. "Perhaps I should get him again. It will be suspicious if you just suddenly know how to fight."

"People already know I can fight, but having a sparring partner that uses a similar style might be useful." Arya smiled a bit, looking forward to seeing her former dance teacher. "I don't want everyone seeing how I fight just yet."

"You expecting to fight someone?" Ned joked with his daughter, but she did not laugh with him. "How soon did war break out?"

Arya took a drink from her cup, water again. "Mum was here in King's Landing when Bran woke up. She had traveled with the dagger to find out whose it was." She held out her hand for the dagger. Her father obliged and passed it to her. She drew it out of it's sheath. "Petyr claimed that Tyrion Lannister won it off of him by betting against Sir Jaime. That it was Tyrion who ordered Bran murdered, but that was a lie. Tyrion may be smart when it comes to betting, but he never bets against family." She replaced the dagger in it's sheath. "May I hold onto this?"

"Sure. You got it off the assassin, it's yours." Ned had a feeling it would be put to better use in her hands. He was hesitant to let her involve herself, but she seemed to have a better head for this than himself. "Go change into something a bit more lady-like."

Arya rolled her eyes, as she got up form the table. "Yes Father." She could almost pretend she wasn't a child, but then she had her father there to remind her.

* * *

Arya wandered the halls of the Red Keep as she searched for her father. He had asked her to meet him at mid-day. She walked into an all too familiar room, surprised to see someone there. "You are late boy." Her eyes widened as she listened to the man speak in his foreign accent. "Tomorrow you will be here at the start of mid-day."

"I wasn't aware I was expected." Arya gave the man a smile as she gripped her hands behind her back. Her father had asked her to leave Needle in her room, but she still had the dagger on her. "And who are you that expects me?"

"Your dancing teacher." Syrio spoke as he tossed a blade at the child. To his surprise she caught it and tested out it's weight. "You have come prepared. An open skirt makes it easy to move, but the flow distracts." He indicated to Arya's outfit. She wore trousers that hugged her legs and a shirt that did the same. She then had a black silk skirt that fell just a bit past her knees. She had had to sew it herself, but luckily no one who got close enough would notice her terrible stitching.

Arya was surprised how light the wooden sword felt in her hand. She was expecting it to be as heavy as she found it the first time she held it. She guessed all of the practicing she had been doing this time around was helping. "So, shall we dance?" Arya held her sword behind her back, ready to begin. This was her style of dancing.

Syrio watched the girl carefully. Her stance was not one would expect from a water dancer, but he was not one people expected to be one either. He stepped down into his own stance, preparing. Without saying another word, he lunged forward. To his surprise the girl merely stepped aside and twisted, bringing the handle of her blade against his hand. His blade was knocked from his hand by the unexpected move. "Good."

Arya stepped aside as Syrio picked up his sword. She waited till he was prepared, then attacked herself. Syrio blocked her blade, sliding it away from himself. Arya stopped herself before she got any closer and spun out of the way of his next attack.

Ned watched as his daughter danced across the room with a wooden practice sword in her hand. Every now and then one of them would call the other 'dead'. They seemed to have made a game out of it almost, claiming one to be more 'dead' than the other. He could see that she was meant for this, she was not a lady like her sister. She was a fighter, like his sister.

The more he watched her, the more he realized just unlike him she was. He still had half a mind to tell Robert about everything. The Lannisters trying to kill his son. Cersei's deception about her children and ploting Robert's death. Petyr's involvement in Jon's murder. He wanted to tell his friend, his brother, everything, but what price would he pay? The lives of three children that had no choice of who thier parents were, and who knows what else. Arya seemed to know the cost, and was trying to avoid paying it. As much as honor told him to tell the truth, his daughter told him to live so that the truth lived on with him.

* * *

Arya smiled as she followed one of Varys' little birds through the castle gardens. She knew she was not actually being sneaky, the child was leading her. She barely admired the flowers as she past them, she had already seen them all before. It was the route she was focused on. The child was leading her along a trail, faint and neglected, but a trail nonetheless.

When they arrived at the end of the trail, Arya found herself at a old worn out gazebo. She wondered if anyone had used it recently, or ever. "This was where Rhaegar Targaryen told Elia Martel he was leaving her." Arya watched as Varys walked into the gazebo. "During the tourney at Harrenhal, Rhaegar decided this needed to be done. Elia warned him what would happen, but he did it all the same."

"So this is where the war started." Arya placed a hand on the wooden railing. She then looked back over at Varys. "It took longer than I thought to draw a spider out of it's nest."

"You certainly tugged on the right strings." Varys watched the young Stark. "How did you know the man was an assassin?"

Arya put a smile on her face, it was time to act. "I know everyone at Winterfell. I did not know him, and he was acting to skittish to be with the Lannister or Baratheon men. He wasn't suppose to be there." She stepped away from the railing and started walking around the edge of the small building. "How goes your plan to put a Targaryen back on the Iron Throne."

Varys watched as the wolf began to circle him. "As fine as it can go. One dragon is a bit less controlable than the other. But I have a feeling he won't last long with the Dothraki." Arya nodded. "What was in the letter you sent to Jorah Mormont? My little birds can't seem to find out."

Arya smirked. "I imagine they never will unless Jorah tells them." Varys raised a hairless eye brown questioningly. "You could be surprised how well people listen when you tell them the right words."

"You seem to be very good at words." Varys had to admit, he did not think she would be well versed in politics. Especially not with how her father was trying to run things. He was using northern ways. That just did not work in the south. "Perhaps your father should bring you along to the small council meetings."

"Are you saying a little girl could run this kingdom better than old men?" Arya chuckled.

"Some little girls are meant to rule kingdoms." Arya nodded, picking up on Varys' hint. "It seems I have kept you too long. I'm sure you father is worried about you." Arya said nothing in response. She only gave the man a bow of her head before heading out. She wasn't sure if she would count Varys as an ally, but at least he wasn't in favor of Joffrey being on the throne. They at least had that in common.

* * *

A bit shorter of a chapter this time. Let me know what you thought of it. I apologize for the sparring scene, I'm not that great at writing combat scenes. And i wanted to add a bit of insight into Ned's thinking. it was brought up in a comment that Ned would want to seek justice for what was done against his son, so i wanted to add a bit of explaining to how that is playing out. I hope that came across alright.


	4. Laying Stones

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

Arya strolled casually through the gardens. She noticed all of the small children running around, Varys' birds. Then there were workers tending to the plants, Cersei's informants. Lastly, every now and then she would spot someone watching her while pretending to do something else, Petyr's watchers. She kept walking, taking note of who's eyes lingered too long.

It was here that she found her father speaking with Petyr Baelish. Lord Eddard did not seem tense, but he looked out of his element. Petyr looked mighty pleased with himself about something. Arya walked over to them, catching a bit of their conversation. "Give Cat my regards. I pray the Gods continue to favor her." He turned away, not even giving Arya a second glance. He wasn't prepared to tackle that problem yet.

Arya watched the man carefully as he retreated. "You're right about him." Ned looked down at his youngest as he spoke. "I don't trust him, even if Cat would vouch for him." He turned, heading for the tower of the hand. "What have you been up to today?"

"Mostly sparring with Syrio. Chasing a few cats to stay in practice. Syrio says he hasn't had a good challenge in years." Arya knew she still had a ways to go, but the compliment was still nice. "Have you started looking into Jon Arryn's death?"

Ned found himself huffing in frustration. "Did you hear about the book as well?" He shook his head in disbelief. Apparently you couldn't do anything without everyone knowing about it. It confused him when Arya shook her head. "Something you knew before?"

"No, the Three-Eyed Raven told me." Arya had decided that it would be easier to refer to her 'Bran' as the Three-Eyed Raven, since that was what he called himself. It was easier to not confuse him with the current 'Bran'. "He said it was the thread that unraveled everything."

"Then maybe I should leave it be." Ned wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. His gut told him he was onto something, and his honor dictated that he finish what he started. Then there was Arya, who had already told him he was going to die in King's Landing. For his family's sake, he would not let that happen. He could not protect them if he was dead.

Arya hummed as she thought. The book would prove that Joffrey, Marcella, and Tommen were Jaime's kids, not Robert's. But if they told Robert that, then the Lannisters would all die, and there were a few Lannisters Arya didn't want to see die. "For now, it's safe. As long as the wrong people don't know about it, nothing will change. Did Little Finger tell you anything else?" Arya turned the subject away from the Lannisters for now, the problem was stable.

"Told me about Sir Hugh, Jon Arryn's former squire." Ned pushed open the door to the tower and let his daughter in first. "I was going to speak with him. Would you like to come along?"

Arya frowned thinking back on who Sir hugh was, there wasn't much to remember. "It would be best to send someone else. Maybe Jory." She could see confusion on her father's face. "Everyone here has spies watching everyone. They will pay even more attention to you or me, because we are Starks. With someone like Jory, they will take note of him, but won't dig too deeply."

"Alright." Ned had to agree with Arya. If they were being watched then it would be best to send someone of lesser importance. "I'll send Jory out to do that. When he gets back, I am heading to the Street of Steel."

"I am going with you on that one, but we won't be going out the gate." Arya smiled as her father raised an eyebrow. "I told you, people are watching us. If we leave out the front gate, we will have even more reason for people to watch us. I have a back door we can use."

"Alright." Ned wasn't going to argue, but that didn't mean he wouldn't question. "And how did you come by this 'back door'?"

"While chasing cats." She didn't elaborate anymore. She was pretty sure there was at least one spy in the tower with them.

Ned accepted the short answer. "We'll talk more when we head out." He walked through the lower floor of the tower, looking for Jory among the rest of the men he had brought with him.

Arya climbed the stairs of the tower. She didn't find Sansa or Septam Mordane sitting at the table like she had expected. She walked around till she found Sansa moping in her room. She had never noticed how upset her sister had been during their stay here.

"What do you want?" Sansa asked her sister without looking at her.

Arya paused wondering what she could say. "I was wondering if you would help me with my hair."

Sansa's head snapped up, staring at her sister in shock. "You never let me do your hair."

"Well, I need your help. It's hard to do it on my own." Arya had been sticking with her hair all down or completely braided back, but she would need something different as a disguise. "So, will you help?"

"Of course." Sansa got up from her bed and hurriedly pulled Arya inside. She sat her on a chair in front of a mirror. "First let's take this mess out and brush it till it is silky smooth." Sansa did just that, getting a few knots out here and there. "Now, what to do? I have one style I've been dying to try out." Sansa thought quickly, not letting a chance like this slip through her fingers.

"Do whatever you want." Arya encouraged her sister. Sansa began braiding bits of her hair and asking Arya to hold it. "Did you learn this from the girls here?"

"The Queen gave me a few hand maids to help me dress for the southern court." Sansa passed Arya another braid to hold. "They've been helpful with choosing dresses, but I've just been copying their hair from seeing it."

Arya was surprised how well her sister could recreate things. Especially from just seeing the final result. "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing it. Maybe you can also help me pick out a dress to go with this?"

"Really?" Sansa was shocked, Arya hated dresses. "Why are you being so nice to me? You hate dresses and doing you hair all fancy." she wasn't going to complain too much, her sister was actually acting like a normal girl for once, like a little sister.

"You looked upset. I wanted to cheer you up." Arya wondered if that was why she was doing this. Or was it just to help her disguise herself for later. "You're my sister and when winter comes, family is most important."

Sansa thought for a moment before giving her little sister a hug from behind. "Thank you Arya." She went back to finishing Arya's hair. In no time, she was done. "There we go."

Arya looked at the hair curiously. The many braids had been twisted up into two peaks. "I look kind of like a cat." She giggled with Sansa as her sister realized that as well. "I like it a lot."

"Now, let's see what dress you have that is suitable for a cat." The girls laughed arm in arm as they headed for Arya's room.

* * *

Arya led her father along the banks towards the port. She had dressed in a more simple dress than Sansa had originally dressed her in. She had also had her father change into something less expensive looking. "Remember, we are not Starks out here."

"Then what are we?" Ned asked. He did not see any point in disguising themselves, but Arya had insisted that it was necessary.

"A stonemason and his daughter." Arya smiled. it had been a good cover story she was familiar with. "Come on. The Street of Steel is this way." Ned followed his daughter through the street.

He was shocked by what he saw in the city. While the city was heavily taxed and not many people could afford food, it was still so lively. It was probably all of the people coming for the tourney. Even with such an influx of people, the city was somehow holding itself together.

When they reached the Street of Steel, Arya led the way to the smith they were looking for. She walked in and waved at the owner. "Is Gendry busy?"

"Should be just about done the piece he is working on." Mott spoke while looking towards the fire where Gendry was working. "This your father?"

"Aye." Ned spoke up. "Fine shop you got here."

"Do what I can with what I got." Mott watched the man. "So, you a stonemason? What do you work with?"

"Marble mostly." Ned knew a bit about stone masonry. All of the statues in the crypt were hand made by one.

"Hard stone to cut I hear." Mott noticed a customer browsing behind the two. "Why don't you wait out in the back? Gendry will be out when he is done."

"Thank you Master Mott." Arya spoke up before leading her father towards the back of the shop. At the back there was a small patch of green. A breeze came through here, bringing fresh air. "It's nice to clear your lungs back here after being inside for too long."

Ned was surprised how friendly the smith was. Usually they had no interest in people not buying their wears. At least, that was what he had thought. "You knew who I was looking for? Have you been here before?" Ned only got a head shake from his daughter. "You've snuck out of the castle before?"

"Only once. I had help that time." Arya relaxed a bit now that there were no birds watching them. "Varys is helping me out. We have the same goals for the most part."

He was not pleased to hear his daughter was spending time with the Master of Whispers. "And what goal is that?" Ned was glad to know he wasn't paranoid in thinking everyone had plans of their own.

Arya sat on a bench and patted the spot beside her for her father. Once he sat down, she spoke again. "Cersei is planning on killing Robert. A hunting accident. When he dies, Joffrey will be king, a Mad-Idiot King."

"We have to warn Robert." Ned couldn't let his friend die.

"Didn't the king tell you he wanted you to run his kingdom while he ate, drank, and whored himself into an early grave?" Arya could see a sadness color her father's face. "We can't always save everyone, because when we do, we lose someone else." Many faces flashed before Arya's eyes, faces of people she had tried to save, but killed instead.

Just within the shadow of the shop, Ned could see a bo working on hammering out a breastplate. "What is so important about Gendry?" The more Ned watched the boy, the more he noticed something familiar about him.

Arya could see her father trying to figure Gendry out. "Gendry is one of Robert's bastards." A light dawned in her father's eyes, he could see it. "And that book you have, describes every Baratheon that has ever been born. One of which was born to a Lannister woman. Black of hair, blue of eye."

"He's the key to proving that Cersei's children aren't Robert's." Ned watched as the boy worked. He was almost an exact copy of Robert when he was younger, thinner but the same. Soon the boy was done his work and joined them outside. "You're strong."

"Just how I was born." Gendry replied. He looked over at Arya with a raised eyebrow. "You cleaned up. Never thought I would see you with your hair done up and in a dress." He smirked as the girl gave him an unamused look.

Arya shook her head. "Apparently I draw less attention." She and Gendry shared a laugh. When her father gave her a questioning look, she filled him in. "The first time I met Gendry, I was dressed as a boy with my hair tied back like other boys. I was getting picked on for being so scrawny. Then Gendry came over and told them not to be picking on girls."

Ned looked over at Gendry, wondering how he could tell. Gendry picked up on the look, his daugther had the same. "It was the hair. Some boys may keep it long, but it was well kept. Only girls take care of long hair." He chuckled before picking up the story. "None of the other boys believed she was a girl. So she took her hair down and the boys were all staring in shock." He stiffened his limbs and shook a bit for dramatic effect.

"Then you had to point out that I was the only one not beat up." Arya laughed again, glad to have her friend back.

Ned watched the two curiously. They were certainly good friends. Ned had never met a boy that Arya got along with so easily. Not to mention how little he cared if she acted like a girl or not. That could just be that he didn't know she was a highborn. "You two became friends afterwords?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to see Arya's reaction.

"Instantly." Arya replied.

"Glad to see you finally took my advice." Gendry responded while poking Arya's hair. "It looks like you have cat ears hidden under there."

Ned cleared his throat, causing the boy to back away from his daughter. "How good is your work?" He asked the boy. He was a bit curious as to how he had gotten to the smith, and what was keeping him here. Gendry went inside and grabbed a helmet. He passed it to him. Ned examined the bull helmet, it was as good, if not better, than anything he had seen the castle forge make. "This is fine work. Ever thought of applying to the castle?"

"Doubt they would take a bastard." Gendry replied taking the helmet back. "Plus I have a debt to pay off to Master Mott."

Ned nodded, it was probably an apprenticeship debt. He got up from the bench and looked up at the sky. "We should get back, your sister is probably waiting for us." Arya simply nodded before following her father to the door. "It was nice to meet you Gendry. I hope we meet again someday."

"Bye Gendry!" Arya called out before heading out of the shop. "Bye Master Mott!" The man simply waved his hand at them.

Once they were far enough away from the shop, they began their trip back to the harbor. "How well did you know the boy before?"

"We were traveling together to the Wall." Arya watched her step as they climbed down to the path. "You had just died, and I wasn't going to be caught by the Lannisters. Yoren found me and planned to have me travel with him up North. Then when we stopped at Winterfell along the way, he would just leave me there."

"But that never happened." Ned knew things never went as planned in this world.

Arya nodded. "Some Lannister men came looking for Gendry. Yoren knew if they found Gendry, they might also find me. We got captured and managed to convince the Lannister men that they had killed 'Gendry'. Then we were taken to Harrenhal and made to work for Tywin Lannister." Arya pushed open the small gate, glad Varys kept the hinges well oiled.

"And how was that?" Ned had never spent a great amount of time with the Lannister Patriarch.

Arya shrugged. "I rather liked him. He thinks strategically and only acts when it is called upon. Not an enemy one wants to have." She stepped into a little space off to the side and began changing back into the dress Sansa had put her in. They had only changed just before leaving the secret passage.

"I will keep that in mind if we ever end up fighting each other." Ned finished changing into his clothes. He and Arya stored them in a hollow in a nearby wall. "You think we will be using this way again?"

"Probably." Arya responded before heading for the end of the tunnel. "Varys said there was a passage that led to the Tower of the Hand." She paused as she heard running feet from one of the corridors. "I guess it's this one."

"You trust him?" Ned watched as his youngest daughter thought of how to answer him.

"Neither of us want Joffrey on that throne. Not unless it's to impale him on the back of it." Arya could only imagine what that would look like. She hadn't witnessed Joffrey's death the first time. This time she wanted to be the one to take his life. "Besides, we both know who the rightful heir is."

* * *

Arya sat still as her sister did her hair. "Who do you think is going to win?" Arya asked her sister, wanting to break the silence between them.

"Probably Sir Jaime. Apparently he always wins." Sansa pinned a bit of Arya's hair up before she started working on another bit. "How many knights do you think will be there?" She still found it odd that Arya was letting her do her hair all pretty, but she wasn't going to complain out loud.

"A lot. People have come from all the realms." Arya watched her sister carefully. "Do you wish Joffrey was a knight?"

"Joffrey is my Prince, that is enough." Sansa kept her answer short. "Maybe you will find a knight." The two girls shared a laugh. "I wish you would, but knowing you, you would beat him up." She gave a small tug on a piece of hair before continuing to work. When she pinned the last piece she stepped back and admired her work. "All done."

Arya reached back and touched the braid in the back of her head. "It feels like a flower."

"It's a rose." Sansa took her sister's hand and traced the petals. "See?"

Arya nodded as she pulled her hand back. "Alright. I will let you finish your hair while I go get dressed." She held a hand up when her sister opened her mouth. "Don't worry, it won't be my leathers." She left her sister room and returned to her own.

On her bed was a new outfit she had the Royal seamstress make for her. It still consisted of trousers, but now there was a skirt over them. The back of the skirt went to the ground while the front stopped just above her knees. The top crossed over itself in front of her chest and tied on both sides, one on the inside and one on the outside. The entire outfit was a grayish blue with black boots and lining all around.

Arya strapped the valerian knife to her upper leg, hiding it under her skirt. Needle she kept on her hip. Once she was armed and dressed she returned to her sister's room. Her sister was almost done her own hair. It was similar to the Cat-Ear style she had given Arya, but only partial so she had hair still down past her shoulders.

Sansa caught sight of her sister and turned in her seat. "Where did you get that?"

"I had the seamstress make it for me." Arya gave her sister a spin, showing off the skirt.

Sansa got up and examined the outfit. "It's a skirt and shirt." She spoke mostly to herself. "How easily can you move?"

"I could run in this if I wanted." Arya hadn't tested that yet, but she was sure she could. Sansa nodded, giving the clothing one more look. "Do you want one for yourself?"

Sansa thought on the idea for a moment. "It would be a good outfit for riding." The sound of dogs barking outside drew the attention of the two girls. "Do you think we could go visit Lady and Nymeria?" Sansa missed her direwolf, it had been a while since they had seen the two.

"I'm sure we can find a reason to go outside the city." Arya was missing her wolf. She could only imagine how much Sansa was missing Lady. "Come on, the tourney should be starting soon." She led her sister out of her room and down to where Septa Mordane was waiting for them. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Septa Mordane gave Arya a look over. "We should hurry if we wish to get seats." She would accept that the girl at least had a skirt on. She could see the tight fitting trousers, but there was a skirt over them. It was probably the best she could hope for.

As they neared the jousting arena, Arya could see the flags of the various realms. The blue bird of The Vale drew her attention. "I'll be a moment." Arya called back to the Septa as she took off towards the armored knights. She quickly wove through the men util she found one dressed in the colors of The Vale. "Sir Hugh?"

The knight turned and looked at the girl curiously. "And you are?"

"Arya Stark. Could I ask you a question?" Arya did not know what the man knew about Jon Arryn. Maybe he knew her aunt was the one that poisoned him. "Why did you stay here when my Aunt Lysa returned to The Vale?"

She noticed Sir Hugh's eyes shifting around, he knew something. "I don't have time to answer the question of a child." He turned to mount his horse.

"You were the one that gave him the tears. Weren't you?" Arya smiled as he froze in his place. "You got them from my Aunt, correct?"

The knight quickly turned away from the horse and got close to the girl. "I don't know how you know such things. I know your Lord Father was close with Lord Arryn, but if you speak of this, I will kill you." Arya could see fear in the Knight's eyes.

"The Queen means to kill you. That's why she knighted you and invited you to fight in the tourney." Arya looked past the man, down the jousting lane. "Look who your opponent is." Sir Hugh looked behind him, his face becoming pale. "It's the Mountain. He will kill you. And no one will know what you did, or on who's orders you did them. But no one knows right now. No one but you and me. If you help me, I won't tell. I can help you."

Sir Hugh looked from the girl, to the Moutain, then to his horse. He reached into the small bag on his person. He held out a small bottle. "This held the poison Lady Arryn gave me. It has the Arryn sigil on the bottom, showing it came from the Maester there." He stood tall and looked towards the Mountain. "Now I must atone for murdering my Lord."

"You're going to let him kill you?" Arya frowned. Sir Hugh merely nodded before mounting his horse. "I wish you a good death, Sir Hugh. I hope you find the salvation you seek." She walked away from the knight, tucking the bottle into a pocket in her skirt. She could not stop him, not if he wished to die.

When she joined Sansa and Mordane in the stand, she wasn't surprised to see Petyr Baelish already sitting beside her sister. "Hello again Lady Arya." Petyr took note of the sword on the girl's person. "A sword in hand, not exactly an accessory for a Lady."

"My Sister is the Lady in our family. I am just a Sword, Lord Baelish." Arya sat herself down between Petyr and Sansa. "Have I missed anything?"

"Not much." Petyr answered. "Seems there was a bit of a delay. Sir Hugh of The Vale took a bit of time to speak with a fan of his, but it seems we are ready to start." As Petyr spoke, Sir Hugh rode out on his horse, meeting the Mountain in front of the King. They both bowed before riding off to their sides to pick up their jousting sticks.

Arya watched as the joust progressed. Neither touched each other on the first pass. But on the second pass there was a hit. Arya watched as the Mountain struck Sir Hugh near the neck of his armor. The jousting stick splintered and a large sliver stabbed into his neck. Sir Hugh hit the ground, chocking on his own blood until he died. Arya did not blink, she had not stopped him from dying.

As they cleared the body away, she could hear Septa Mordane. "How horrible."

"A normal occurrence." Petyr assured the woman. "When you give a man a sharp stick and a horse, there are only two possible outcomes. He gets off the horse and puts the stick down, or someone dies."

* * *

Arya and Sansa watched as the men around them shifted uncomfortably. The story was that they were waiting for Lord Tyrion to return from the Wall. But really they were waited to get a chance to sneak off and see their direwolves.

"My brother won't be used to such a crowd to greet him." Jaime commented from his horse. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable waiting in the carriage?"

"It's a bit stuffy inside." Sansa offered as an excuse to the knight. "And I want to stretch my legs." Sansa spoke up before walking past the knight. A few of the men made to dismount. "I don't need an escort, I have my sister."

Arya followed after Sansa, not at all surprised when Jaime still dismounted. "While I do not doubt that your sister can protect you both, you are still under my protection. You are Joffrey's betrothed, thus the next Queen."

"If you wish to join us Sir Jaime, I'm sure Lady Sansa would not refuse." Arya looked over to her sister, letting her know it would be alright. She and her sister walked off into the nearby forest, Sir Jaime being the only other person with them. Once they were out of sight of the others, Arya looked around the dense underbrush. "Nymeria, come."

There was a bit of rustling before the direwolf came out of the bushes. A paler wolf following after her. Lady perked up when she saw Sansa, rushing to her side with a small whine.

"My sweet Lady." Sansa hugged Lady happily, kissing her face. "I've missed you."

"It seems she has also missed you." Jaime watched as the two girls greeted their direwolves. The wolves were a bit bigger than he had remembered them being. "I thought you had sent them away? Isn't that what you told the King and Queen?" He wondered how his sister would react knowing she had been fooled.

"We did send them away." Arya spoke with a slight smirk on her face. "They did not travel with us and they aren't staying with us in the city. And I never said we sent them back to Winterfell."

Jaime nodded before looking over at Sansa. "You just said they were gone." He chuckled as he looked between the two girls. "Smart. Now, what is stopping me from telling them about this little deception?"

"What's stopping me from telling the king about your deception?" Arya countered with a smirk. She looked over and saw her sister wasn't paying them any mind. She turned to Nymeria. "Nymeria, Privacy." Her wolf got up from her spot and over to her sister. She nudge Lady before walking off a bit. Lady soon followed, bringing Sansa with them. She gave her sister a reassuring smile as she looked over to see if something was wrong.

Jaime watched with fascination as the wolf led the other two away. "You have her remarkably well trained."

"You should tell your sister that." Arya turned her attention from where the wolves went, back to Jaime. "After of course you two are done fucking each other's brains out." Jaime looked at her with shock. "Don't be surprised. I know everything. Why Cersei chooses you over Robert. The truth of Joffrey, Marcella and Tommen. What happened to Bran."

"You spoke to that servant girl." Jaime watched the little girl carefully, a hand on his sword. He had asked every servant in Winterfell about the girl that had caught them, but had been told no such girl worked among them. It seemed she was a spy of some kind. "Why tell me this? You said it yourself that you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"I'm not the one against a direwolf." Arya rested a hand on her sword as Nymeria let out a growl behind Jaime. The knight spun around in surprise before trying to split his attention between the girl and the wolf. "I'm not looking to make an enemy today, Sir Jaime. I'm not planning on telling the King anything until Marcella and Tommen are far away from him."

"Why just those two?" Jaime knew he would not get out of this fight unharmed if the girl chose to attack. One of the two would die, but so would he.

"Because neither of them have hurt my family." Arya snapped her fingers, causing Nymeria to retreat back into the bush. "Cersei once told my father, 'when you play the game of thrones, you win or you die.' I don't plan on winning, but I will not allow my family to die." The two continued to stare at each other until a snapped branch had them both drawing their blades.

Tyrion froze as his brother aimed his sword at him and the youngest Stark girl aimed her sword at him as well. He could also hear a panting sound in his ear. He looked behind him to see a direwolf looking down at him. "She's gotten bigger. At least she knows I'm friendly." Tyrion commented as he gave the wolf a scratch under her chin.

"You're back." Jaime commented as he put his blade away.

"Indeed. And when I heard my brother and both Stark girls had insisted on meeting me I was shocked." Tyrion looked behind him as Sansa and her direwolf followed along the woodland path. "Now I understand why. Did our dear sister have trouble with these lovely wolves? Shocking considering she is one."

"She's a lioness." Arya corrected Tyrion.

"My apologizes." Tyrion placed a hand on his heart as he apologized. He pulled a pair of notes out of his breast pocket. "Your mother sent these to you." He held them out to the girls. "Your brothers also say hello, even Jon at the Wall."

"Thank you for bringing these Lord Tyrion." Sansa thanked the dwarf before she unrolled the letter, looking forward to news from home.

"Thank you for what you did for Bran." Arya smiled as she tucked the letter into her pocket. She would read it in her room.

Tyrion frowned as he looked at the Stark girl. "Did Lady Stark send a raven to Lord Stark? I did not think you would know about that."

"Know about what?" Sansa asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Lord Tyrion designed a saddle for Bran so he could ride again." Arya explained to her sister. "Even though everyone says we are at each other's throats, we seem to keep helping one another."

"So it would seem." Tyrion agreed with the girl. "We should get going. My backside is sore and I am in need of wine."

"Sit in the carriage with Sansa. I'll take your horse." Arya offered before heading back towards the party they were with. She stopped as she came up to Nymeria. "We'll be back another day." She gave the wolf a kiss on her head. "Nymeria, camp."

Sansa bid her wolf goodbye as the two ventured back out into the forest. "My Lady." She gave Tyrion a small smile as he allowed her to go first. "If you are not comfortable, I will continue on horse."

"It's alright." Sansa didn't feel unsafe with the little man. "It's the least I could do for the kindness you have shown my brother."

"That is very kind of you My Lady." Tyrion was rather surprised, he had thought the older Stark girl would be less accepting of her little sister's request. His older sister certainly rejected any of his ideas. "I hope peace continues between our two houses."

"Don't we all." Jaime commented as he watched the younger of the two Starks. He was sure he was going to get bitten one of these days, and it might not be from a direwolf.

* * *

We don't know for certain from the TV series what Sir Hugh knew, only that he was definitely set up to be murdered. So I just made something up. This is a fanfiction, I'm allowed to make stuff up to serve as a plot device.

And more major plot changes from the original. Since Catelyn doesn't stop the assassin(Arya killed him this time) she doesn't have reason to travel to King's Landing. Thus she doesn't run into Tyrion on the road. Thus he doesn't get arrested. So the story is going to have a major shift from here on out.

And do any of you remember what Arya did as they traveled south? Because that is going to be coming back up real soon.


	5. Keep Your Eyes Open

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

Arya sat beside her father during the last day of the tourney. The last jousting match would be Sir Loras of High Garden against The Mountain. She was a bit upset Sir Jaime had not entered the tourney, but she would survive.

"Are you sure about missing your dance lesson?" Sansa asked her sister curiously.

"Syrio went back to Essos. He said there was nothing left to teach me." Arya spoke her crafted tale. In truth she had sent him to seek out Deanerys. The Mother of Dragons would need his sword more than she would, and she had to get a message to her. "Here comes the Knight of Flowers."

A knight with curly hair and a beautiful face rode up on his white mare, his silver armor freshly polished. He paused as he passed the Starks. He held out a red rose to Sansa. "Thank you Sir Loras." Sansa replied with a smile on her face. Arya kept her face straight as Loras' eyes shifted to Renly, sitting a few seats behind her sister.

Once the pretty knight joined the Moutnian in front of the King, the two bowed and rode off to their sides. Arya could see Sir Gregor's stallion was not responding to his commands very well. "A hundred dragons on the mountain." Petyr spoke up his bet loudly.

"Sir Loras will not lose." Renly countered, taking Lord Baelish's bet. Arya had a feeling Renly knew of the little trick Loras was pulling over everyone's eyes. There was no doubt Petyr knew as well, another of his schemes perhaps?

They sat and watched as the horses took off down the field. The black stallion rode hard, breathing heavily while the white mare kept calm and collected. As their jousting spears struck, the Mountain was knocked off-balance, sending both horse and rider to the ground. The crowd cheered as Loras took a bow in victory from atop his horse.

Arya watched as the Mountain threw off his helm and grabbed onto his horse. "SWORD!" He called, nearly being drowned out by the cheering crowd. A squire ran out as fast as his legs could carry him, holding out Sir Gregor's sword. The Mountain drew his sword as he passed the reins to the squire. With a great swing, he nearly took the horse's head clean off.

The crowd gasped in shock as the Mountain's large black stallion fell to the ground, letting out a loud cry before laying motionless. The Mountain then marched towards the knight of flowers, dismounting him with a swing of his sword. More swings rained down on the downed knight as the Mountain tried to kill him for the humiliation he had endured.

"That's enough!" The Hound spoke up as he moved down from his guard post to defend the downed knight. Arya watched in fascination as the Hound and the Mountain clashed. She had not been present for any of their fights before this one. They looked evenly matched, but the Mountain seemed to rely more on his strength. She could guess that it had never failed him before, so he had never bothered to learn anything else.

"Stop this madness in the name of your King!" Robert finally cried out, stopping the impromptu fight between brothers. The Hound knelt in submission before the King, the Mountain's sword missing his head by a few fingers. The Mountain threw his sword to the ground with a frustrated huff before storming off. "Let him go." Robert ordered the others to prevent anymore unplanned fights.

Arya found herself relaxing as Sandor got to his feet, unharmed. "You saved my life Sir." Loras acknowledged the man gratefully.

"I'm no Sir." Sandor did not like having all eyes on him. He bore with it as the pretty boy raised his arm and the crowed cheered loudly. It confused him a bit to see both Stark girls clapping with smiles on their faces. The taller one he could understand, she was probably looking at the pretty knight holding his arm up. Arya was looking right at him, pride in her eyes. He didn't understand the wolf girl.

* * *

Arya walked cautiously as she made her way down to the skull chamber. Varys had sent her a message saying they needed to talk about something. There was a number of things it could be. she was mostly prepared for any question he asked. Any she wasn't ready to talk about, she could redirect him easily with another thread of knowledge.

She found Varys sitting on a skull, waiting. "So good of you to make it Lady Arya." Varys greeted the girl with his arms in his sleeves. He watched the girl carefully, she was armed.

"Lord Varys." Arya gave the eunuch a small bow before moving to stand in front of the largest dragon skull. "What was it you wanted to discuss? Something you are reporting in your next small council meeting? My father was complaining how there is one almost everyday." She reached up and ran a finger over the petrified teeth still imbedded in the skull.

"We must meet frequently to ensure everything is on schedule." Varys responded cordially. He was surprised how diplomatic the youngest Stark girl was. Reports from his northern birds told him she had changed almost over night. One day she had been the spoilt brat she should have been, and the next it was as if she had aged a decade. "How do you know Jorah Mormont?"

Arya was relieved, it was just that. "My Father exiled him for selling to Slavers. Now he is welcomed among the Dothraki. Did he send you a message?" She looked over at the Master of Whispers, a small smile on her lips.

Varys pulled out the small letter from his sleeve and passed it to the girl. "It's addressed to you."

Arya took the note and slowly unrolled it. "To Lady Arya Stark, I know not how you know of me, but I thank you for your offer and guidance. You were right, and I pray you are wrong. Jorah Mormont of Bear Island."

"Now, to what is he speaking of?" Varys didn't understand the cryptic note at all. "What is it you truly know?" He had been trying to find out what the letter she had sent him had said, but no messenger could be found. It was as if she had whispered it into Mormont's ear herself.

Arya rolled up the letter and stored it away in one of her pouches. "I'm assuming you made a copy of the letter." The man shrugged nonchalantly, all but confirming her accusation. "And...it's everything, Lord Varys."

"No one knows everything." Varys rolled his eyes, growing tired of these dramatics.

"Exactly." Arya turned away from the spider and headed for the stairs. She paused as she placed a foot on the bottom step. "Daenerys Targaryen is with child. You can tell King Robert that. I'm sure it will suit your plans, but know this, I will never let the Lion and the Wolf fight." With that said, she climbed the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Once she reached the main floor, she walked towards the Tower of the Hand. "Good day, Arya." Arya looked over and was pleasantly surprised to see Tyrion Lannister. "What business did you have in the dungeon?" He wondered who her allies were here in the capital. She seemed to have made quite a few already. Even some unwilling ones.

"Did you know that's where all the dragon skulls are kept?" Arya answered his question with one of her own. "I can stand in the largest one, and if I stand on my toes, I still can't touch the top."

"I could probably do that in the smallest." Tyrion laughed at his own joke. "You and your sister have adjusted rather well. I would have thought it too hot for you northerners." He found it quite comfortable, but he was used to the southern weather. It was the smell that bothered him the most.

"Sansa isn't completely adjusted yet." Arya answered the shorter man. "She's not used to the south yet. The weather or the people." She deeply wished her sister wasn't so innocent, but on the same note, wished Sana didn't have to endure what was ahead.

Tyrian nodded slowly. The more he spoke with the young stark, the more he believed her to be the elder sibling. "Life will do what it needs, in order to prepare us for what is ahead." He knew that truth better than anyone.

Arya had to agree with the dwarf. "I never got a chance to ask what you thought of the Wall." She began walking again at a reduced pace to keep up with Tyrion.

"Not much to say I'm afraid." Tyrion commented as they continued walking down the hall of the Red Keep. "It's large, mysterious, and cold." He noted the sword and dagger on the girl's person. He would think she would feel more at home at the Wall than in a castle. "Your half brother seemed to like it enough to stay."

"Jon has never felt like he had a place in our family." Arya wasn't naive enough to believe he had been happy at Winterfell while her parents were alive.

"Sadly I can understand that feeling." Tyrion let out a sigh. "Hopefully you never have to meet my father."

Arya found a small smile grow on her face as she remembered Lord Tywin Lanister. "I wouldn't mind meeting him. Just to say I've met him." She paused as she noticed someone being taken to the dungeons. She could never forget the man's face.

Tyrion noticed Arya's distracted look. He looked ahead of them and saw prisoners being escorted towards the black cells. "Someone you know?" He had never seen the girl so fixated on one thing. She always seemed to be thinking five moves ahead of everyone. As he looked back at the Stark girl, he found her no longer standing with him, or anywhere in sight for that matter.

Once Tyrion's eyes were drawn away, Arya snuck away from the Lannister and after the gold cloaks. She snuck down the stone steps and hid in the shadows as they deposited their prisoners to their cells. Once they had locked up their newest prisoner, Arya waited for them to leave before revealing herself. Stepping out of the shadows and into the near complete darkness of the dungeon, she stood before the man she once knew. "Valar Morghulis."

Arya watched as the man with red hair and one strip of white hair looked back at her curiously. "Valar Dohaeris. How did a girl come by this phrase?"

"A girl knows many things." Arya answered the man. "What is a man doing locked in a cell?"

"A man committed a crime." Arya watched as the man she had known as Jaqen H'gar gave his explanation. "A man is being punished."

Arya chuckled a bit. "A man lies."

The man watched the girl carefully. "A girl knows a man is lying. A girl has never met this man."

"A girl was taught how to lie by a man just like this one. He taught her how to know a lie." Arya watched as the man stared at her in confusion. She could also see he was watching her carefully, studying her. "But this man is No One, no one a girl should know."

A tense moment stretched on as the two watched each other. "What does a girl want with a man she should not know?"

Arya paused for a moment before she answered. "Nothing." She watchd as the man continued to watch her. "There is nothing a girl needs from a man she should not know. A girl was simply curious."

She turned on her heel to leave, but the man cleared his throat, causing her to pause. "Girl, who are you?"

Arya took a deep breath as she kept her back to the faceless man. "A girl wanted to be No One, but a girl can't stop being herself."

"Would you both shut the fuck up." Arya looked over at one of the other prisoners in the dungeon. She recognized him, Rorge. "What you lookin' at? Come 'ere and I'll give you somethin' to look at."

Arya had a hand on her sword, ready to strike, but she could not do it. "You're not on my list anymore. I already crossed your name off." She relaxed her stance and went back up the stairs, taking two at a time.

* * *

Arya walked through the gardens behind her sister. Sansa was strolling through the flowers, admiring how pretty they were. "We don't have flowers like this in Winterfell." Sansa mused as she looked at a bush of multi-colored roses.

"They'd never survive the frost." Arya commented as she traced a finger over the delicate petals.

"Why did you agree to take a walk with me?" Sansa asked her sister in confusion. She had never wanted to do anything with her before. "You've changed since the King came to visit Winterfell." Sansa wasn't sure what she thought of this new Arya. She was certainly her sister, she didn't act like a lady at all, but she was different. Arya would let her do her hair and was polite with everyone. "Even since we've been in King's Landing."

Arya thought back to how long it had been since they had been in Winterfell. They had been in the capital for over a month now and it took them a month to travel south. It was safe to say it was a few months now that she had traveled back. "It's felt like so much longer than that." She commented mostly to herself rather than answering her sister. She looked back at the taller girl. "I won't get to see you after you become Queen. I'm going to miss you."

Sansa gave her sister a one sided smile. "I'm not going to be Queen anytime soon. I don't even know if I want to be Queen anymore." Arya frowned as Sansa began to sound more like the sister she had found in Winterfell after it had burned down. "Joffrey hasn't asked to see me since we've gotten here. The Queen all but ignores me. The only person that seems to pay me any mind is you and father. I doubt Sir Loras would have given me his favor had someone else been nearby."

Arya couldn't deny that, since Lord Renly had been near. "Do you still love the Prince?"

Sansa pushed a rose down, looking at the thorns on it's stem. "I'm not sure what love is anymore." She walked away from the flowers, a frown on her lips.

The two girls continued to walk in silence through the gardens. Their path soon crossed with a familiar face. "Lady Sansa, Not-a-Lady Arya." Tyrion greeted the two. He was pleased when he got a smile out of one of the girls. To his surprise it was the younger, more serious one. "Lady Sansa, whatever has soured your mood this lovely day. Surely no one would dare upset the future Queen."

Sansa forced a smile onto her face. "Hello Lord Tyrion."

"Lord Tyrion, what brings you to the garden today?" Arya asked curiously. She frowned as she noted a certain sell sword was nowhere in sight.

"Just getting some air." Tyrion looked around, wondering what Arya was looking for. "Has another friend of yours been arrested?"

"Arrested?" Sansa asked as she looked at her sister. "What happened?"

"It's nothing Sansa." Arya assured her sister. She cursed having let Tyrion witness her distraction yesterday. At least it was this Lannister and not any of the others.

Tyrion looked between the sisters, noting how one seemed to be keeping secrets. "I hear there is a man of the Nights Watch in the city. Probably going to be taking any able bodied person from the dungeon to the Wall."

"The Wall could use more men." Arya hoped this time they would make it. She paused as she remembered who else would need to be heading north with them. "I need to go into town." She looked behind her and gave a short whistle. Two northern soldiers stepped out from behind the rose bush, having been following out of sight. "If you will excuse me." Arya gave the two a bow before heading back for her room, she needed to change.

Arya quickly changed and took the stairs down towards the secret passage. She was shocked when she found Tyrion at the bottom of the stairs. "Is there something I can help you with Lord Tyrion?"

"Apologies, I was simply a bit curious." Tyrion admitted. "And going in to town is a dangerous endeavor. I thought perhaps you could use a companion."

Arya looked the man up and down with a slight frown. "You want to sneak off to a brothel?" She asked, taking a stab in the dark.

Tyrion shrugged. "Better than my sister finding one in my chambers here." Arya nodded and continued on her way, Tyrion following behind her. They reached the dragon skulls and continued down. "How far does this passage go?"

"All the way to the port." Arya commented. "They will recognize you almost instantly. You look like a highborn."

Tyrion looked at himself then at the Stark girl. It was true that she passed herself off as a lowborn better than he did. "We will just have to make due, won't we?" He doubted she would wait for him to return to his room and change. He doubted he even had something to change into that would make him look anything less than a Lannister.

Arya guessed they would. At least she was dressed more like a sell-sword than a stonemason's daughter. She just hoped Master Mott would heed her words. She needed to save Gendry.

As they exited the passage, they came out in the shallow bay. Arya led the way up to the city and through the streets. She made sure Tyrion was always close, he was easy picking for anyone looking for quick money. They came up to the Street of Steel and Mott's shop. "Good day Master Mott." Arya greeted the smith.

Mott looked at the girl from head to toe. She was most definitely a girl, the long hair gave her away, but she was also familiar. "Can I help you?" He tried to put a finger on it, but it just wasn't coming to him.

"Just a word." Arya looked around the shop and noticed Genry was not present. "Your bastard apprentice, he is in danger." She noticed Master Mott looked a bit worried. "I don't know how he came to be in your service, but he can't stay. There is a man of the Night's Watch in the city. They could always use a smith." She pulled out a coin purse and tossed it to the man. "For your consideration." She bowed as she walked away from the shop.

Tyrion followed, having stayed quiet during the entire exchange. "Did you just sell a boy to the Night's Watch?"

"Gendry is Robert Baratheon's bastard." Arya corrected the Lannister. "Once Robert is dead, Cersei will kill all his bastards so no one can prove anything."

Tyrion frowned more as he tried to follow the girl's train of thought. "Prove what exactly?" The girl simply gave him a smile as she continued to walk. He spotted a tavern down the road. "I need a drink." He wasn't too surprised when the girl followed him into the tavern. He ordered himself a large drink as he sat down at the bar.

"Look 'ere lads." Arya looked over as a familiar face spoke amongst a crowd. "A dwarf and a child gettin' a drink. I wonder who's older." The men around him burst into laughter.

"I assure you my friend, we both are." Tyrion responded as he finished his drink and ordered another. "But I would be careful, this one is good with a sword." Arya rolled her eyes as Tyrion continued to drink.

Bronn got up from his seat and walked over to the two. "Is that so? And what sword is that little lady? The one on your hip or the one in his pants?" The men in his group burst into laughter again.

Arya gave the sell-sword a smile, she kind of missed him. "Can't be the one in yours, much too small." The men that had been with Bronn tried to hold their laughter back as Arya made a jab at him. "How good can you throw?" She looked at the throwing knife on his belt. "Shall we play a game?"

"Alright." Bronn nodded and stepped back to where the target had been drawn on the wall. "You guarding him?" Bronn asked as he took the first throw, landing in the center circle.

"I am." Arya answered as she pulled the Valyrian dagger from her belt. "Everyone wants to kill a Lannister." She threw the dagger, landing closer to the center than Bronn.

"Lannister?" Bronn looked over at the dwarf. His jaw began to drop as he realized who the dwarf was. "That's Tyrion Lannister? The Imp?" He pulled his dagger from the wall, still a bit shocked.

"Yep." Arya added as she pulled her dagger from the wall. "Quite like him actually. Good company."

"You fuckin' 'im?" Bronn asked the young girl curiously. She just shook her head. "Do you want to fuck 'im?"

"No." Arya answered. She was quite glad she was already used to Bronn, he was a bit of an ass. She paused as she noticed something was off. "The air is tense."

"That it is little lady." Bronn noted how many of the men had their hands on their swords. "Best you take your little Lord and leave." He stepped away from the girl and back towards the group he had arrived in King's Landing with.

Arya quickly made her way to Tyrion's side. "We need to leave." She hissed into his ear .

The sound of swords behind drawn told Arya it was too late. Arya spun around and used her dagger to block a downward swing coming at them. She kicked the man in the crotch and cut his throat once the strength in his swing was gone. She knocked the man over and watched the rest of the men as they swarmed around them.

"Who do you think sent them?" Tyrion asked as he held his wooden mug as a makeshift weapon.

Arya looked at all of the men she was fighting. It would be easy to assume it was Cersei, but it was too obvious. This left only one person in mind, Little Finger. "Doesn't matter. They die here." Arya passed her dagger over to Tyrion. "Hold this for me." She drew Needle and stood in front of Tyrion. "Shall we dance?" She asked as she turned her body away from the men, making herself a smaller target.

The men swarmed her at once. Arya ducked under swings and let them get in each other's ways. All the while she would poke at necks, hearts and anywhere else that would slow them down or kill them. Once they were all dead, Arya looked over and saw Bronn with his own sword bloddied. "What happened to your friends?" Most of the men around Bronn were strewn over chairs or tables.

"Not my friends apparently." Bronn remarked as he cleaned and sheathed his blade. "Apparently they liked gold better than me." He let out a huff as he took stock of how many the little girl had killed. She might have killed more than him by the looks of it.

"Why did you fight them?" Tyrion asked with a frown. "You could have easily left us to fight them all." He had no doubt the man was looking for gold or some kind of payment. He was a sell-sword after all.

"I lost." Bronn admitted with a shrug. "I need the lass alive if I'm going to beat her. Plus, you're a Lannister. There's good money to be had protecting your golden head."

"Fear not, you will be rewarded for your good deed." Tyrion spoke, glad he was right about something today. "We should inform the watch. Someone needs to clean up these bodies." He stepped around a corpse as they made their way towards the door to leave.

"I'd say we leave before they add us to them." Arya had to agree with Bronn. Soon the three of them were walking down the road. They stepped out of the way as gold cloaks ran down the road. "Not bad timing if I do say so myself." Bronn praised himself.

"Do they normally take a while to respond to civil unrest?" Tyrion asked curiously.

Bronn shrugged. "Haven't been here long, but this is the first time I've actually seen them going off to do something. Lazy little girls."

"I take offense to them being girls." Arya added as they walked. "Lord Tyrion, I suggest you take Bronn through the front gate with you. I will be taking the back way."

Tyrion looked at the girl carefully. "And what will you be doing between here and there?"

Arya gave the dwarf a smirk. "Who knows?" With that she turned and left them.

Bronn frowned as he watched the girl walk away. "Confusing one she is. She always like that?"

"More or less. I still can't believe she is only 11." Tyrion had to wonder how she became the way she is. Surely she was not born this way. Then again, Joffrey had been a little monster from the start.

Bronn nodded as he followed the Imp. "I don't trust her."

"And why is that?" Tyrion asked as they walked. "She could have easily added you to the body count, yet she decided to befriend you." He wondered what the girl had done to earn the sell-sword's mistrust in the few moments they had known each other.

"I never told her my name." Bronn answered. "Never trust someone who knows your name before you tell them what it is."

* * *

Arya stood at her doorway while she watched everyone mill about. This morning her father had been called to a small council meeting with King Robert. She could guess what this was about. Only the name Targaryen could get the King into such a twist. During the meeting, her father had quit as Hand of the King, he refused to kill a child that had done nothing wrong. So now they were packing up to return home to Winterfell.

"Are you packed?" Ned asked his younger daughter. Sansa had almost finished packing her trunks. He was surprised the older girl wasn't putting up more of a resistance.

"Mostly." Arya answered. "Yoren left already?"

"Most likely." Ned wasn't sure how long the Night Watchmen would be in the city. "We should tell Robert before we leave."

Arya paused as she thought on how to leave King's Landing. It would be much harder to get messages across the Narrow Sea if they were North. Perhaps it would be best to impart some of her knowledge to someone, but who? She wasn't sure how Varys would use the information, and Tyrion wasn't Daenerys' Hand yet. "I don't know."

Ned frowned as his daughter answered. She had always had an answer before, what had changed now. "Should we be leaving King's Landing?"

"It's for the best." Arya answered. "It's safer in the North. For now at least." She had noticed Cersei's informants were paying a bit more attention to her. She had no doubt Jaime had mentioned how she knew about their relationship. "How long do you think it will be until The King forgives you?"

Ned let out a sigh as he thought of the grudges his friend could hold. "Probably a few years. Maybe never. Robert has never been good at controlling his temper or forgiving." Even when they had been younger it had been the same. War had taken it's toll on his friend, but had also left it's scars.

They both looked up as Jory approached them. "Pardon the interruption M'Lord. Lord Baelish has asked to speak with you in your office." Ned nodded as he followed Jory down the tower steps.

Arya pondered as she thought of what to do next. Everything was going smoothly. Sansa and her Father were going back to Winterfell, Syrio was no longer in King's Landing, Gendry was heading off with the Night's Watch, and Tyrion had Bronn at his side. Yet something felt off, out of place almost.

"Arya." Arya looked over as Septa Mordane walked over to her. "Have you finished packing?" The Septa looked into the girl's room, pleased to see most of her trunks packed. "Finish quickly. Your Lord Father will want to begin traveling before midday." Arya turned back to her room. She paused as she heard many hurrying steps rush up the stairs. Septa Mordane looked at the stairway with confusion. "What's that-"

Arya stared in shock as a crossbow bolt imbedded itself into the older woman's chest. "Mordane!" Arya pulled the woman into her room and slammed the door shut. The door thudded as more bolts hit the door. "Stay here!" She orders as she locked the door and ran at her window. She pushed the window open and swung out onto the ledge.

She had been practicing climbing the tower a few times, mostly at dawn or dusk to avoid any chance of guards seeing her. So she knew how far Sansa's room was from hers. She could hear the girl shouting from her room. Arya looked into the window and saw her sister standing back as guards braced against the door. She knocked on the window.

Sansa spun around as someone knocked on the window. She quickly opened the window, surprised to see her sister. "Arya?"

"There's no time to explain." Arya slid into the room and shut the window behind her. "You need to trust me Sansa, or we are going to die." They both looked at the door as something large and heavy beat against the door. Arya could guess a few people that could be. Her gold was on the Mountain.

She quickly grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her over to a corner of the wall. She found a worn down stone and gave it a twist before pushing open a hidden passage. Sansa stared in shock as the wall swung open. "How did you find that?"

"I didn't" Arya admitted. The Spider had given her a detailed description of rooms with secret doors and tunnels. It was just luck that her sister had chosen a room with one such door. "Come on."

"What about them." Sansa looked back at the guards in the room. Many had known for years.

"Go Lady Sansa. We will hold them off." One of the older men spoke. The others nodded. "You're safe with Lady Arya." The door shook and creaked as it absorbed another hit form the other side. "Now go!"

Arya pulled her sister into the passage before pushing the wall closed. She turned and led the way down the winding stairs. They both stayed quiet as they made their escape form the tower, Sansa from shock and Arya from confusion. It was much too soon for Cersei to make a move like this, Robert was still alive. At least, she thought he still was.

Once they reached the end of the tunnel, they found themselves in a large cavern with a sandy floor. "Where are we?" Sansa asked as she looked around. There were torches scattered around.

"Under the Red Keep." Arya answered. "The dragon skulls are probably down the hall a bit."

"I see you made it out alright." Sansa gave off a small squeak as Varys spoke up behind them. "Luckily that could be mistaken for a mouse Lady Sansa. It would be best to keep hushed voices until your Lord Father returns." Varys looked between the two girl, relieved they were alive. "I see my musing of architecture was not wasted."

Arya gave the eunuch a small smile. "You knew something like this would happen."

Varys let out a sigh. "The Queen has heard tale of the knowledge you possess. And while she was never crowned, people believe her to have power. It's that belief that gives Cersei her power."

"What knowledge? Arya what is going on?" Sansa asked as she turned out her little sister. She didn't understand what was going on, but it seemed Arya did. Arya stayed quiet as she met her gaze. "Tell me."

For a moment, Arya saw the Lady of Winterfell in her sister. "Do you really want to know?" She saw Sansa pause before nodding slowly. "Joffrey isn't Robert's son, he's Jaime Lannister's."

Sansa frowned in confusion. "What? How-"

"It's complicated Sansa." Arya explained. "But I'll explain it all to you once we are home. Right now, you need to trust me." She turned her attention to Varys. "Where is our Father now?"

Varys let out a puff of air. "Somewhere in the city by now. Something to do with that book he's had on his desk for a few weeks now. No doubt Little Finger is trying to lead him to some conclusion."

"About Cersei's children." Arya wasn't surprised when Varys simply nodded, knowing the Lannister's secret. "He already knows about that."

"Then even more reason you all need to leave." Varys didn't doubt the Lannisters would use the King's current anger with the Starks to do some damage to the northern family. Then it would play into whatever plan Baelish had as well. "Preferably alive and in one piece. It would be for the best of all the Realms."

Arya nodded before looking between her sister and the Spider. "Can you get a message to our father?"

"I have a feeling someone is already alerting Lord Stark." Varys wondered if Pyter had known about Cersei's plan to attack the Starks. He wouldn't put it past the man. "For now it would be best if you came with me. I can have one of my little birds summon Lord Stark. Hopefully he doesn't walk into some sort of trap."

"Why would the Queen risk this?" Arya hoped the Master of Whispers would have some answers. "The King wouldn't take his best friend dying, even if they had an argument."

"The King isn't in King's Landing." Varys saw surprise for the first time on the girl's face. "After your father resigned as Hand, he went out hunting. Probably to clear his head, or kill something other than your father."

Arya nodded as she began to think. If the King was out hunting, that would give Cersei an earlier opening to kill Robert. The Queen's plan was moving much faster than before. "Where's Lancel?"

Varys frowned as the girl asked about the King's wine bearer. "With the King on the hunt. Why?"

"Cersei's bribing him to get the King drunk." She left out how the Queen was bribing the Lannister. It would be simple for Varys to figure it out. "Well, more drunk than normal." She added remembering how much the King drank on a regular basis.

"Why would the Queen want to kill her husband?" Sansa asked in a bit of confusion. It was hard to follow what the two were talking about. "If she kills him, Joffrey becomes King. What does she gain from that?"

Arya smiled as her sister started to think properly. "While Joffrey may be King, she becomes Queen Regent until he comes of age. She will get to do what she wants while claiming it as Joffrey's will."

"Won't that be a disaster." Varys commented. "Out of all the Lannisters, Cersei is the one most like Lord Tywin, but she lacks his patience. Jaime has never had a head for long term strategy either. Then Tyrion just lacks any motivation to do anything."

"One could almost pity Lord Tywin." Arya spoke with a small smile. "He worked so hard to bring his House back from ruin, only for his children to start driving it back into the mud."

Varys let out a small chuckle at the girl's using. "Don't let Lord Tywin hear you say that." He led the way down a tunnel, heading for his chambers. "We best hurry, Spiders aren't the only ones lurking in dark places."

* * *

Oh my gosh this took me so long to write. This chapter went through a few rewrites. I knew I wanted to move the plot along a bit, and I still feel like i jumped things ahead too much, but i like how it turned out. From here on, things are going to be much much different. And I'm still on the fence about the fate of certain characters.

Let me know what you thought about the chapter.


	6. Welcome The Night

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

Arya watched looked out at the Sept of Baelor as she and Sansa hid in Varys' chambers. The room was large and covered in silks. It reminded Arya of Bravos. "You're from across the Narrow Sea." She commented as Varys stepped up beside her. "I almost feel like I'm in Bravos."

"The smell gives it away." Varys spoke up as he looked down at the girl without moving his head. "You once told me you knew everything. How much does your everything encompass?" So far the girl was proving to be a vital piece in this game.

"Are you familiar with the legends of the white walkers?" Arya asked the eunuch.

Varys fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Tales wet nurses tell children to make them behave."

"Legends are lessons," Arya recalled, "they ring with truth." She couldn't remember where she had heard that. Probably from Old Nan, but she wasn't sure. "We need Daenerys on our side of the Narrow Sea. Otherwise no one will be surviving the next Winter."

Varys slowly nodded. "The Citadel says the next winter will be the longest in living memory. Perhaps we should just cross the sea now and leave this all behind. Let nature run it's course."

"You don't believe that." Arya looked over at the Master of Whispers. "You are loyal to the Realm, you would never abandon it while there was still hope."

Any further conversation was halted as the door banged open and Lord Eddard Stark strode into the room. "Sansa? Arya?"

"Father!" Sansa called as she ran into his arms. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She fussed as Ned checked her for injuries as well.

"I'm alright." He answered once he was sure Sansa was unharmed. He spotted Arya beside Varys by the window. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid you've been made the target of a very dangerous opponent." Varys answered. "It's best if you leave now and don't come back." He severely hoped the Starks would heed his warning. The Lannisters would not leave room for error next time. "I can get you a ship to Dorne. From there another ship will take you to White Harbor."

"They will be expecting that." Arya looked at Varys. "A ship is the easiest way to sneak out. Best we still plan that route, but send decoys that way." Arya looked towards her sister and father. "We need to split up."

"Split up?" Sansa was confused, and Arya could sense a bit of fear as well. "How will we find each other again?" Sansa latched onto her father's arm. She just wanted to be home.

"We will." Arya promised. She looked to her father. "The Lannisters are about to take control of King's Landing. We are going to need as many Houses on our side as possible."

"You sound like a war is about to start." Ned hoped there wouldn't be. Robert's rebellion had cost him much of his family. He wasn't prepared to pay that price again. "The Lannisters won't have control as long as Robert is alive."

As Arya opened her mouth to speak, but the small pitter patter of feet gave her pause. A small child ran up to Varys, holding out a small scroll. "Thank you my child." Varys cooed as he took the scroll. The child smiled before running back the way he came. Varys unrolled the scroll and skimmed over it. "It seems the King has returned from his hunt, but not unharmed. Maester Pycelle fears he will not survive the night." Varys passed the scroll over to Lord Stark. "If you intend to leave with your heads, you best do it tonight."

Arya stayed silent as Ned read through the note. "You should go." Arya encouraged him. "He would want to put things right between you before he goes." Ned nodded numbly as he left the room, going to his friend's side.

Varys looked from the door back to the two girls in his chamber. "A wagon then for your journey? It may take some time to gather your things."

"Our things will be going on the ship to Dorne." Arya told Varys. "The poor can have them. Find a ship going across the Narrow Sea."

"Do you intend to meet Daenerys Targaryen yourself?" Varys wondered what the Khaleesi would think of this little girl.

Arya shook her head before looking away from the Master of Whispers. "Sansa will."

Sansa stared at her sister in shock. "Me? What would I say? What would I do?"

"Be a friend and confidant for her." Arya told the girl. "And in turn, learn from her. It will be hard, but you will learn more about yourself than you ever could with family or at home." She wasn't sure how much better it would be for her than it had been before. True she would not have the Lannisters torturing her, but she would have the Dothraki to be careful around. "I know you can do this."

Sansa thought for a moment. "What about Lady?" She asked in a bit of worry. They had not had the chance to visit their wolves in weeks. "Can she come with me? I'll train her better."

"She's trained well enough Sansa." Arya reassured her sister. "Lady is the Direwolf you need her to be. Plus, she does have her natural instincts. She was the one that tore out that man's throat after all." She chuckled remembering how protective the wolf was of her sister.

"If we are bringing the wolf along, I suggest we fetch it now." Varys looked between the two girls. "And only one of you should come with me."

"Arya should go." Sansa spoke up to the surprise of her sister. "Lady will listen to her. And she will need to give Nymeria instructions as well." She understood that they needed to move swiftly and without any missteps. Her sister was more suited to that than she was.

"Very well." Varys turned and headed down the hall the child had run down not too long ago. Arya quickly followed after the eunuch. "I'm not sure how safe it will be for Lady Sansa amongst the Dothraki. Viserys has not made things easy."

"With any luck he will be dead before Sansa arrives." Arya had not heard much about Daenerys' second brother. Mostly just how much of an idiot he was. "The only problem will be if they have already left Vaes Dothrak."

"My birds can find them if they have left." Varys assured her. "It will be a long journey for Lady Sansa, but we won't lose them." They came to the end of a tunnel. They looked to be in some sort of stable. "The road where you met Lord Tyrion is just a mile south of us. Bring Lady here and I will have a crate ready." Arya nodded as she checked to see if anyone was watching.

She casually strolled into the forest, following a faint trail deeper into the brush. Once she was a good ways into the woods, she stopped a crouched down. She gave a single whistle and waited. I good minute lapsed before the leaves of a nearby bush rustled. "Nymeria, come."

Nymeria trotted out from the bush, tail wagging as she approached her master. Lady followed behind her, sniffing around for her master. "Sansa isn't here Lady." Arya spoke to the wolf gently. She pet Nymeria and gave her a kiss before turning her attention to the other wolf. "I'm going to take you to her, but you need to be quiet." Lady watched her closely as she spoke to her. Arya turned back to Nymeria. "It's going to be a little while until I see you again, but I will see you again." She hugged her direwolf, wishing she could bring the wolf with her into the city, but that would be like giving her to the Lannisters for slaughter. "Nymeria, watch."

Nymeria gave Arya a small nod before turning back towards the woods. She looked over at her sister, wondering if she was going with her. "Lady, stay." Arya ordered. With the command spoken, Nymeria turned away and trotted back into the woods to await her master's call. Lady gave a small whine as her sister left her. "It's alright Lady." Arya comforted the wolf as she scratched behind her ear. "Come on, let's go see Sansa." Arya stood up and turned back the way she came, Lady at her side.

Once they reached the edge of the forest, Arya scouted for Varys and his little birds. She spotted one child looking around, trying to find someone. She knelt down beside the wolf. "Lady, stay." She hoped the wolf would understand the command. It had taken her a few tries when Nymeria was younger to understand the command. She casually walked over and into the structure Varys was hiding in. Arya turned back and hoped the wolf's ears would pick up her voice. "Lady, come." It wasn't loud enough o draw attention, but it was also a bit out of place with the silence around them.

It paid off as the wolf quickly ran over and joined Arya. "Good girl." Arya praised the wolf with plenty of scratches and pets.

"She's a bit smaller than I was expecting." Varys commented as he looked at the lightly colored direwolf. "She's no bigger than a regular wolf."

"She's still young." Arya assured the Spider. "Still has plenty of room to grow." She spotted the crate and led the wolf over. After a bit of coaxing and plenty of jerky, Lady jumped into the crate. "Quiet now Lady." Arya once again hoped the wolf was smart enough to understand her command. She gave the wolf a few more treats to munch on as they secured the lid.

Varys quickly ordered the crate to be moved. "I'll make sure to have one of my birds feeding her until Lady Sansa is onboard. She'll be able to release Lady once they are far enough out to sea." He knew what it was like to be confined in a box for an entire sea voyage.

"It's noon now. We should escort Sansa down to the docks by sunset and have the ship set out before sundown." Arya knew it would be one of the more busy times of day. "Have the ship heading for Dorne leave just after sundown."

"The more opportune time to leave." Varys agreed with her on the decoy. "Now, how will you and Lord Stark be leaving?"

"The Night's Watch." Arya informed Varys. "Yoren hasn't left yet. The crown hasn't had time to release the prisoners to him." She had been checking in on the prisoners from time to time. So far Yoren was taking his time finding people to take with him, and gather supplies for them all to make the trip to The Wall. "I will be dressed as an orphan. My father can pass as a prisoner of sorts."

"To think, Lord Eddard Stark arrested for stealing." Varys chuckled thinking of the various crimes the Warden of the North would never even think of committing. "You will have to keep the charade up until you are well away from King's Landing. Maybe even until the Twins." He turned back down the tunnel towards his chambers.

"We can manage." Arya followed alongside Varys. "And if not, The Watch has always had better relations with Starks than Lannisters."

* * *

Arya stuck around the Tower of the Hand while one of Vary's birds escorted Sansa down to the docks. In a few hours she would sneak down to the docks with their decoy Sansa and send her off. "Everything is packed." Ned spoke as he walked into the room his daughter and Varys' decoy were staying in. "Now we wait for the sun to start setting."

"Did you say goodbye?" Arya asked her father, knowing Robert's death had been rather abrupt last time.

Ned nodded. "Aye. He knew he doesn't have long." He paused as he pulled a pin out of his pocket. "He renamed me Hand of the King. Then proclaimed that I was to be Lord Regent and Protector of The Realm."

"If you stay, you will die." Arya told him, knowing he was torn between protecting his family and honoring his friend's final wish.

Ned knew his daughter was right, but that didn't make his decision any easier. "We should tell him, before he dies. He deserves to know the truth."

"Is it the truth you want him to know, or do you not want him to die before clearing your conscious?" Arya looked over at her father. "You never got the chance to tell Jon about his mother. You weren't there to tell him who he was." She could still remember the look on Jon's face when Bran told him who he truly was. He was in shock for a moment before it resolved into anger. "You broke a promise to him. This is a chance to keep that promise."

"At the price of another." Ned was truly torn. To honor one promise meant to break another. The only factor that swayed his decision was one promise he made long ago. "I won't stay here, Arya."

Arya nodded, knowing it was hard on her father to betray his friend like this. "Get some rest and close the shutters. The less they see us moving the better." Her father nodded as he headed out, shouting orders to the few men they had left. Arya turned to the girl playing as Sansa's decoy. "You ready?" The girl nodded. "Then let's get going."

They pulled on cloaks and snuck down the tower, heading down a secret, but more well known, route through the ground floor. They snuck out a side exit, slinking past guards and into the shadows of buildings. They continued this pattern until they reached the docks. The faint sounds of barking could be heard below deck of one of the ships, a dog's bark. "That's our ship." Arya said as they snuck on and below deck. Arya sat the girl down in a corner. "Are you going to be alright in Dorne?"

"It's my home." Arya was surprised to hear the girl's heavy accent. "He's sending me home." A bright smile grew on her face as she huddled under her cloak. "Thank him for me."

"I will." Arya made the empty promise as she left the girl, heading back out of the ship. She could spot someone ducking behind a box nearby. She pulled a bag of coins off her belt and tossed it at the nearby captain. "Set off now." She jumped off the ship and waited until it had pulled away from the dock before heading back for the Red Keep.

The last of the sunlight faded as she snuck back into the Keep, but it wasn't the Tower of The Hand she was sneaking off to. Her destination was the King's room. Her father was right, Robert needed to know the truth before he died.

It was much easier for her to sneak around when it was just her. Especially when the final leg of the journey involved climbing up a stone wall above a cliff with the ocean far below it. She pulled herself up over the balcony and quietly walked over to King Robert's bedside. She could smell death more as she grew closer.

"Am I dead yet?" Arya was startled as Robert spoke. "Must be, I'm seeing ghosts. Why does it still bloody hurt?" Robert gave a cough as he looked over at the figure walking towards him. He paused as his vision seemed to clear? "Lyanna? Is that you? I thought I had forgotten your face. How could I forget your face?"

Arya listened as the King spoke on, delusional in his final moments. "Your Grace-"

"Call me Robert, Lyanna. I was always your Robert." Arya found a sad smile growing on her face.

She would give him this kindness. "Robert, I have a secret to tell you."

"You always had a secret to tell." Robert chuckled softly. The pain was starting to fade.

"I thought you should know before you pass, but Joffrey is not your son." Arya waited to see how Robert would react. It could be that his anger would motivate him to live.

Robert sighed and nodded. "I know, Lyanna. I know. Kingslayer is his father."

Arya frowned. "You knew?"

"Aye, I knew." Robert reached towards Lyanna, taking her small hand in his. "But I don't blame him, or Tommen, or Myrcella. I blame their damn parents, and I blame myself." Robert let out a cough, tasting blood on his tongue. "Is this how you felt before you died?" Arya paused not really knowing how to answer. "Course you didn't. You had Ned by your side. He's a good man your brother."

Arya watched as Robert just laid back, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. He looked different than when he had come to Winterfell. Gone was the vitality he had shown before. He had resigned himself to death. "Do you regret your life?"

"There are a lot of things I regret." Robert shut his eyes, content to just hold Lyanna's hand once more. "Not marrying you sooner. Being unable to let you go and be a proper husband. Being a better father to Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. Not sparing the Targaryen kids. The list goes on and on, but I crossed one off. The Targaryen girl and her child will live. I'll leave one good deed in this world." He took a labored breath, wheezing on the exhale. "Will you stay?"

Arya knelt down and held Robert's hand, taking on the role that her Aunt may have played had a different past played out. "Of course." She messaged his hand, feeling the slight pulse of his heart. Once it stopped, she leaned in, checking the main artery for life. Finding it still, she backed away from the still warm body. "Valar Morghulis."

* * *

As predawn light began to stain the sky, Arya led her father and their remaining men through the tunnels. Once they reached the exit in the shallows, they finally spoke. "Are we going around the city? They'll see us from the walls once we break for the trees." Jory spoke with worry as he thought of their options.

"We won't have to worry about that." Arya spoke up as a small child ran up to them. She knelt down to be at the same level as Varys' little bird. "Where's the man in black?" The kid said nothing as he held out a scroll of paper, running off once it was out of his hand.

Ned watched as his daughter unrolled the scroll and read through it. "What does Varys say?"

"An inn close to one of the gates on a lower level." Arya passed the scroll to her father. "We need to change. We don't look like criminals." She eyed the large sword her father carried. "Ice is going to be hard to sneak out. But once we get it onto the wagon it should be easy to hide." She walks over to the spot where she had hid her disguises before. She found her outfit there along with a pot of dirt and soot. "Looks like Varys is being very generous."

"Can we trust him?" Ned asked as he found disguises for himself and his few remaining men. He changed out of his northern leathers, tossing them aside. He doubted they could take them with them without it being suspicious. "No one offers their help without a price."

"Not unless it serves a purpose." Arya kept needle by her side, but tucked the dagger under her shirt, hiding the ornate blade. She picked up a handful of dirt and rubbed it onto her clothes, dirtying them. A few more handfuls and touches to her face, she was ready to go. As she stepped back into the mouth of the exit, she found her father and the others were also done, dirty as well. "We should get going. Yoren is leaving just after mid day."

They set out into the town, keeping to the busier parts of town. It didn't take long for them to spot the Night's Watchmen gathering his traveling party. Arya led them past the inn, pausing in an alley not too far. "We should split up and join him separately." She looked to her father with the poorly disguised Ice. The sword looked like a large wrapped piece of wood. "You'll go first. He should recognize you. Explain what has happened and what we need him to do."

Ned nodded, agreeing with Arya's plan. "Jory will be next. Kurt, Lowen, stay with him." The three men nodded at their Lord's order. Ned looked towards his youngest daughter. "When will you join us?"

"Just before you leave." Arya wanted to meet up with Gendry as late as possible, hoping to avoid being discovered.

"And if you miss us?" Ned wondered what she would do while she waited.

"I'll catch up." Arya assured him. If she wasn't able to leave with them she could just wear another face to leave the city on her own. "I'll see you at noon." She turned down the alley and made her way down, vanishing into the city.

Arya wandered through the city, staying to the less watched areas to avoid the gold cloaks. It wasn't long before she found a bakery, a familiar looking man setting out his goods. She could see a child looking at the bread hungrily. Arya pulled some coins from her belt. "How much for a loaf?"

The man eyed Arya, taking note of her dirty face and clothes. "5 coppers." He growled out his price.

Arya dropped the coins onto the table beside the man. She picked a loaf from the shelf and turned away from the shop. With a tilt of her head, she told the young boy to follow her. Once they were away from the shop, Arya tore off half of the loaf and passed it to the boy. "Hungry?" The boy took the bread and bit into it. "You live around here?"

"Down a few streets." The boy answered through a mouthful of bread. "Not a 'ouse or anythin' like that."

Arya nodded as she tore off some bread and nibbled on it. "You got parents?" The boy shook his head. "Sorry."

"It's alright." The boy shrugged. "Mum was a whore. Said my dad was a Lannister or somethin' like that. She threw me out when the owner tried to make me spend time with someone." Arya nodded, understanding the woman's reason for abandoning the boy. "I don't blame her. None of the others my age ever come back." He finished his bread and whipped his hand on his shirt before offering it to Arya. "My names Jesse. What's yours?"

"Arie." Arya gave the boy.

Jesse nodded. "Do ya ever get teased 'bout lookin' like a girl? Happens to me every time I wash ma 'air." Arya watched as the boy played with his braided hair. It was so dirty the gold was mostly lost, only a dirty yellow left behind. "Yur mum not let you cut it either?"

"No." Arya answered truthfully. The sound of armored boots warns Arya enough to turn her face away from the gold cloaks passing an alley mouth nearby. "There always gold cloaks walking around?"

Jesse shook his head. "They've been lookin' for someone. Been marking doors as well." Arya slowly nodded, knowing Cersei has been searching for Robert's bastards. A piercing scream rang out down the alley. "Guess they found em." Jesse grabbed onto Arie's arm. "We better go the other way."

Arya nodded as she turned to head in the same direction as Jesse. She paused and stared in shock as a familiar man blocked the other end. "Bronn." Arya whispered under her breath as the man realized who she was. In an instant she tore her hand out of Jesse's grip and took off running in the opposite direction. She could hear Bronn running after her.

She could hear shouting behind her as more men began to chase her. Arya jumped onto crates and climbed up onto the roofs. She ran along the tiled rooftops, crossing over the top to lose the soldiers below as much as possible. It was quiet as she climbed down from the roof. She doubted she had escaped them for long.

"Almost lost you back there." Arya sighed as the voice spoke up. She turned and saw Bronn leaning against a nearby wall. "The Queen has put a pretty penny on your head. Even better one on your father. He hiding nearby?"

"He's not even in the city anymore." Arya answered the man.

Bronn nodded slowly. "He leave on a boat with your sister? Or was it the one with the decoy? Or was the other one the decoy?" Bronn frowned. "You're a planner you are, but you didn't plan this well."

"Or did I plan it perfectly?" Arya smirked as the man gave her an unamused look. "You taking me to the Queen?"

"Aye, and collecting that bounty." Bronn placed a hand on his weapons. "Unless you need me to beat you first. I'll oblige."

Arya looked around, trying to find an escape route. If there were more men or more turns in the streets she could escape, but neither were present. Her only options were to either kill Bronn or surrender. As much as the sell sword was an ass, he did his job well and was predictable. "I surrender." Arya spoke calmly.

Bronn paused, frowning at the girl. "Just like that? That's no fun." Bronn complained as he walked up to the little girl. He stopped just out of arm's reach. "You mean it." He remarked in surprise.

Arya removed her sword belt and dagger, holding it out to the man. "Keep them safe for me."

Bronn took the weapons for the girl. "I'm part of your plan aren't I?" He asked, receiving a smile in return. "I bloody knew it. You knew my name, where I would be, and how to motivate me. I'm not going to feel bad when they kill you." He grabbed her arm, not at all surprised at the muscles he could feel.

"They won't kill me." Arya assured Bronn as he began escorting her towards the Red Keep.

The sun was past it's highest point when they passed through the doors and into the throne room. Arya walked on her own up to the Iron Throne and King Joffrey. She stopped before the throne, the King's Guard between her and Joffrey. "Your Grace." Arya spoke as she gave Joffrey a bow.

"Do you mean to mock your King?" Joffrey asked. There was no way this girl would treat him with the respect he deserved after all of the embarrassment she had put him through. "Say it on your knees with your head on the floor."

Arya stayed on her feet as Joffrey's face became redder with anger. "What do you want?" She directed her question to Cersei, knowing who was truly in charge.

Cersei gave the filthy girl a smile. "Your father, where is he?"

"Far out of your reach." Arya answered as she looked over the advisors standing behind the Iron Throne. "If you wish to pass on a message, I'm sure a Raven can get it to Winterfell."

"I'm sure it will." Cersei agreed.

"Your family is made of traitors." Arya looked over at Joffrey as he spoke up. "Your father meant to keep me from my birthright."

"The King speaks truth." Maester Pycelle spoke up while holding a scroll. "This was found in his study. It's the King's signature and seal, naming him as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm, but where is the Hand of the King? Fled when his plot to seize the throne was found out."

"We should send them your head as a message." Joffrey smirked as the thought came to his head.

"Then it's war." Arya spoke up. "Kill me and the North will rebel. As will the Riverlands and the Vale." She could see many of the small council members agreeing. "Blood and honor can be stronger than gold and promises." She leveled a look with Cersei, daring her to deny the truth of her words. "So, what shall it be?"

Joffrey rose in his seat, meaning to answer, but Cersei placed a hand on his. "Stay calm my King." Cersei spoke calmly to her child. "She means to taunt us. Throw her in a black cell. She can stay there until the North, Riverlands, and Vale swear fealty to King Joffrey."

Arya stayed quiet as guards walked up to her and pushed her around. They led her deeper into the castle. Soon they reached the deepest depths, the black cells. They chained her arms and legs to the wall and left her there, taking the only only source of light.

So many sounds echoed in the dark, but Arya wasn't scared. The first time her entire world had gone black had been terrifying, but she had survived. This time would be no different.

* * *

And so we see where they all go. I'm very tempted to write bits and pieces form everyone's point of view, but I just know it's going to get massive and a bit confusing. But it would be nice to see the big picture developing. Of course I would be sticking with any story lines that would change dramatically from the original. So for now that would be Arya, Sansa and Ned. So manageable for now.

Let me know if that would be something you would want to see.


	7. Consequences

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

Arya tilted her furry head as she watched the servants going in and out of the kitchen. She could smell the fresh backed bread cooling on the counter just beyond the door. If she went inside, they would kick her out and probably break one of hers ribs in the process. They were bound to drop one roll, that was her chance.

With her large pointed ears, she could pick up subtle sounds coming from inside the kitchen. She could use those sounds to picture exactly where each servant was in the room. Carefully and silently, she crept between the wall and some boxes towards the door, waiting for her moment.

She spotted the single roll tilt off the edge and drop towards the ground. With lightning quick steps, she scurried into the kitchen and grabbed the soft roll with her fanged teeth and darted onwards through the halls. She wove around the halls, the servants not paying her much mind beside their feet. It was much easier to sneak around once she got to the lower levels.

Thanks to her feline eyes, she could see quite well once she reached the darkness that inhabited the Black Cells. She followed her memorized path to her spot and dropped the roll into her human lap. Arya jumped away and hurried back towards the door before her mind retreated back to her body.

Arya let out a slow breath as she returned to herself from being one of Tommen's cats. She picked up the still warm roll and munched on it, getting used to her human form once more. She had warged a few times with Bran's help and was still getting the hang of it. Getting into the animal was fairly simple, but it was staying focused on your tasks that was difficult. It was very easy to slip into natural behaviors.

She finished off her roll and curled up, trying to stay warm in the damp cell. A distant firelight alerted her to her visitor. "I see you haven't escaped yet." Varys commented as he set the torch into a holder.

"Nobody has escaped from the Black Cells." Arya stated calmly.

Varys nodded. "Aye." He passed the girl a water skin. "Drink. Many men have died of thirst down here."

"Am I staying down here for that long?" Arya asked as she took a drink of water. She took a second large drink, quenching a thirst she had not realized she had.

"Forever if Cersei had her way." Varys did not doubt the Queen would try such a thing. "Luckily for you, the Queen knows you are more valuable alive. The North seems to have heard word about the disappearance of all Stark presence in the capital. Lady Catelyn has demanded the Crown give them news on the where abouts of her family."

Arya swallowed a third mouthful before corking the skin. "I bet Joffrey did not enjoy that."

"No, he didn't." Varys straightened up and reached for the torch. "They will bring you to court. Most likely brand your family traitors and demand they swear fealty to the crown. Now as for your fate, I don't know what they will do. Marry you off to Joffrey? Send you off to the Iron Islands? Behead you? The possibilities are almost limitless."

Arya nodded. "I suppose we will have to wait and see." She looked up at Varys' puzzled face. "Is something bothering you?"

"Just last week you seemed to be so sure of everything. Almost as if you knew what would happen." Varys watched the girl's relaxed body. She did not seem worried. "Do you fear death my Lady?"

Arya gave the man a faint smile. "Only a fool does not fear death. Death is the only true God in this world." She watched as Varys simply nodded before turning away and leaving her in complete darkness once more.

* * *

Arya flicked her tail as she watched the people in the Small Council meet. Cersei led the council with Joffrey nowhere in sight. Varys and Little Finger sat on either side of the Queen and Maester Pycelle sat beside Varys. They had been discussing Joffrey's coronation up until now, but a servant had brought them a message, another Raven from Winterfell.

Cersei scoffed as she read the letter. "It seems Lady Stark refuses to believe her husband would betray the crown. Least of all his dear friend Robert." She tossed the message onto the table. "Have we located Lord Stark or Sansa?"

"No my lady." Master Pycelle spoke. "It seems both the ship to Volantis and the ship to Dorne were decoys. We don't know what other ship Lady Sansa could have been on."

"Perhaps there was no ship." Petyr spoke. "Perhaps they are traveling by land. There have been a few caravans leaving as of late. Not to mention the group heading to the Wall with the Night's Watch."

"I saw them leave." Jaime spoke up form the door. "There was only one person with red hair and it was most definitely not Lady Sansa. None of the men looked like Lord Stark or any of his remaining men. Then there is Lord Stark's sword to consider. It's much too large to hide inconspicuously." Jaime took note of a cat in an upper window. They had been doing that often lately.

Cersei chewed her lip as she thought. "Someone helped them escape. Someone who knows this city well."

"Lady Arya seemed to know the city well." Varys spoke up. "My birds tell me she has been in town many times. Mostly visiting a smithing apprentice."

"Why there?" Little Finger asked. "Was she getting another sword?" He chuckled at his own joke while Varys rolled his eyes at the man. "As long as they believe we hold the Starks captive, the North must bend to our will to keep them safe." He reassured the Queen.

"Perhaps," they all turned their attention to Maester Pycelle, "a letter from the hand of family would assure them enough that they have not been harmed." He nodded at his own idea. "As well, that it is safe for them to come and rejoin the Kingdom."

"And what assurance do we have that said family would convey those words?" Petyr cautioned them. "The young Stark girl is wild and unpredictable. It would be unwise to give her more freedom than she currently has."

"As you said Lord Baelish, the girl is adept at many things." Varys added his voice. "But right now, she is unsupervised and plotting who knows what against those that harmed her family. If we bring her amongst everyone else, she has less places to hide her plans."

"And who would guard her, Lord Varys?" Cersei asked as she leaned forward in her seat. "She's dangerous."

"She's a child." Jaime spoke up. "I have yet to see her fight and she stated herself that she would not stand a chance against me. Not to mention she was disarmed and captured by a sell sword." Despite the victory, Tyrion's sell sword had seemed upset at the capture. "Perhaps we have him watch her."

"A sell sword? Doesn't your brother employ him?" Petyr asked the Lannister siblings. "You would trust the guardianship of our most valuable prisoner to the Imp?"

"Would you prefer it to be yourself Lord Baelish?" Cersei asked. She knew the man was hungry for power. If he returned Arya to her family in the North, he would surely be rewarded. "Inform Tyrion he will be taking charge of the Stark girl. She is to be unarmed at all times and dressed as a Lady should be, in gowns and her hair dressed properly as well."

With that, the Small Council was dismissed. Arya pulled away from the cat, returning to her human form in the Black Cells. She now knew her fate, for now at least. Her next obstacle would be to get word to her family. She didn't want war to break out, but she doubted she could stop it. If she asked them in a letter, they would suspect it was the Queen telling her to write such.

It was another few hours before light trickled into the cell. Jaime Lannister walked up with two other guards. "Lady Arya." He greeted her. "You have been summoned to appear before King Joffrey."

"Do I get to bathe first?" Arya asked as they freed her hands and feet from their chains. They pulled her to her feet. It took a moment to get her bearings back, her legs were a bit sore from disuse. "I'm assuming the Queen would rather have me looking presentable than looking like a gutter rat. Who would believe I was the daughter of a Lord?"

Jaime pulled the girl along the torch lit corridor. They soon exited the cells and made their way through the Red Keep. Jaime pulled open a door across from that of his brother's. "Here is your new home." He released the girl's arm. The room had a few small windows with bars across them so she could not escape. "A bath has been drawn for you. A handmaid will be by to help you dress."

Arya watched as Jaime gave her a small bow and retreated out of the room. She looked around the modest room, wondering if Sansa had stayed in a similar one. Probably not, Sansa wouldn't have tried to escape the same ways she would have.

She stripped out of her dirty clothes and climbed into the lukewarm water of the drawn bath. It felt nice to bathe after the few weeks she had been stuck down in the Black Cells. She would have plenty of work to do now. She would not be as freely able to warg now that they would be watching her. At least she had gotten plenty of practice in. It was still a bit tricky to enter an animal, but other than that she was getting used to it.

It wasn't long until there was a knock at her door. "Enter." Arya spoke as she continued to clean herself. A timid girl in a pink servant's dress entered the room. "Are you here to help me dress?" The girl nodded. "I can dress myself, but it's my hair I would need help with." Arya climbed out of the bath, grabbing a towel to dry herself with.

Arya dressed in a grey gown. There were more layers than Arya would have liked, but she would play along. Once the dress was on, it touched the floor and weighed her down quite a bit. The sleeves went down to her wrist, so it would be easy to hide something in them. The dress very much fit her mood.

"Now for your hair m'lady." Arya sat as the girl picked up a brush and began brushing her hair. There were a few knots, but they were quickly dealt with. "Your hair is so long. It curls a bit as well. It's lovely."

"I would cut it all off if I could." Arya thought back to the hair cut Yoren had given her. Her hair had been slow to grow back, but she had grown used to it.

The two stayed quiet as the maid manipulated Arya's hair. Soon her hair was pulled back and into a signle, intricate braid. "I'm sorry I can't do much else m'lady."

"That's alright. It looks like something Sansa would have worn back home." Arya stood up from her seat. "You can go." She dismissed the girl as she stared at her reflection. While she would have preferred to be in leathers with a sword on her waist, she didn't look out of place all dressed up for court.

A knock at her door drew her away form her thoughts. "Enter." She wasn't all too surprised to see Tyrion enter the room, Bronn right behind him. "Lord Tyrion. Bronn." She greeted them both.

"You don't see surprised to see us." Tyrion mused. "Did you know my sister would place you in my care?" He wondered how much the girl truly knew. She had intrigued him when he first met her in Winterfell. Then when she had seemingly vanished into thin air. He was most looking forward to trying to unravel the mystery that was the young Stark girl.

"Yes." Arya answered honestly, knowing they would not believe her. "Shall we go?" The two men nodded and Tyrion led the way towards the Throne Room.

"You don't want to ask for your swords back?" Bronn teased the girl, knowing that would never happen. He guessed she knew he was jesting when she gave him an unamused look. "You learn to fight form anyone in particular?"

"No one in particular." Arya followed just behind Tyrion with Bronn right beside her. She noticed the sell sword nod slowly at her response.

It wasn't a long walk to the Throne room. When they arrived, court was being held. There were men pleading with the King. "Your Grace, this can not go on any longer. Lord Stannis demands our crops and takes what we can not give. Then Lord Renly demands the same and his men take what they can. Something must be done or we can not continue to feed ourselves let alone others." a murmur continued around the room as the man finished his plea.

"My uncles forget that I am my father's eldest son." Joffrey spoke in annoyance. "Are they not men enough to challenge me for the crown in person?" The room grew silent as the King spoke. "If it's war they want, they will get it. I will be the victor in this 'Baratheon War', as they call it."

With that matter seemingly settled, the farmers moved back. Maester Pycelle stepped forward with a scroll. "In this troubling time of unease, it is the feeling of the Small Council that the King's safety is paramount."

"Sir Barristan Selmy." Cersei spoke as she rose form her seat.

Arya watched as the Captain of the King's Guard stepped forward and turned to face the Iron Throne. "Your Grace." The knight knelt as he addressed his King.

"Rise Sir Barristan." Cersei had a sweet smile on her face as she spoke. "You may remove your helm." Arya watched as the veteran hesitantly removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm. "You have served the realm faithfully. Every man, woman, and child in the Seven Kingdoms owes you thanks, but it is time to put aside your armor and your sword. It is time to rest and look back with pride on your many years of service."

The room began to murmur at the Queen's words. "Your Grace the King's Guard is a sworn brotherhood. Our vows are taken for life. Only death releases us of our sacred trust." Sir Barristan argued. Something like this was unheard of.

"Who's death, Sir Barristan? Yours or your King's?" Cersei held her ground as she verbally fought with the older man.

Attention changed to the King as he spoke up. "You let my father die. You're too old to protect anybody."

"I would rather have an old knight than a young one." Arya spoke under her breath, knowing only Bronn or Tyrion would hear her.

"Aye." Bronn added in. "Old knights have survived wars, battles, and other things. Young ones are just stupid." The three chuckled at their little joking.

Their cheeriness was dissipated as Sir Barristan spoke up. "A hall to die in and men to bury me." They watched as he began removing his King's Guard armor. "I am a knight. I shall die a knight." Everyone stayed quiet as the older man glared at the Small Council while removing pieces of his armor.

"A naked knight apparently." Little Finger commented, earning a laugh from everyone in the room. Everyone except Arya, Bronn and Tyrion.

The room became quiet and tense as Sir Barristan drew his blade. "Even now I could cut through the five of you like carving a cake." Arya really wished he would. She had heard tales of Sir Barristan and she wished to see him in battle. Sir Barristan relaxed, tossing the blade forward in anger. "Here boy! Melt it down and add it to the others." With that said, he left the room.

The air stayed tense for a few moments before Cersei sat back on her seat. "Arya darling, come forth." Arya rolled her eyes at the Queen's call, but walked forward nonetheless. "Your family loves you very much. They've asked that you be returned, but your family has done much wrong to the King and the Realm. A punishment must be fulfilled and oaths made before you can be permitted to return North."

"Kneel before me." Arya looked over at Joffrey. He had a cocky grin on his face. "Kneel before your King." Arya lowered herself to the ground slowly, taking a knee, but it was hard to tell as she was in a dress. "Your Father was ordered by my father to help me guard the Realm. Where is he?"

"Not in King's Landing." Arya saw no harm in telling this truth.

"And why did he leave?" Cersei asked. There was no smile left on her face. "Why did he flee from his King and Duty? That doesn't sound like a Stark." Arya remained silent, choosing not to answer Cersei. "Where does your loyalty lie, Lady Arya?"

"With my family first, my duty second, and my honor last." There were a few chuckles and whispers from the men and women of the court behind her. Arya noticed a couple of the Small Council members chuckling as well.

"The words of House Tully." Petyr spoke up with a grin. "The words of your mother's house, but you are a wolf, not a fish. Starks have always been men and women of honor. Ignoring of course your father's bastard."

"It seems to me, House Stark has become wild, reverting back to their ancient ways." Maester Pycelle spoke up.

Arya stayed quiet as Joffrey sat up in his Throne. "You're all traitors." He spat out. "Your father, your sister, your mother, all of them are traitors to the Crown." Joffrey leaned forward and pointed a finger at Arya. "I want everyone in House Stark to come here and swear loyalty to me. I want them to kneel before me and swear that no Stark will ever disobey their King. Then I will make my decision if House Stark will live, or face the same punishment the Targaryens did."

The room became quiet as everyone processed the King's words. Cersei cleared her throat to draw everyone's attention. "This session of court is now concluded. Arya darling, come along. We must inform your family of the King's judgement." Joffrey got up from The Iron Throne and left the room, not sparing a glance at anyone.

Arya got up from the floor and calmly walked up to the Throne. She followed Cersei and the rest of the small council. Soon they were in what was once Robert's office, but Cersei had moved in and taken residence behind the desk. The Small Council stood around her, watching the young wolf seated in front of them.

Silence filled the room as Arya and Cersei watched each other. Both kept all emotion from their faces, not betraying a thought. Each member of the Small Council shared a look, not knowing if they should interrupt whatever battle the two were silently waging. Petyr Baelish was the one to finally break the silence. "You don't seem too surprised by the King's decision, Lady Arya."

"There wasn't any other decision he would have made." Arya didn't look away from Cersei as she answered the Master of Coins.

Cersei looked down at the desk and pushed a note sized parchment towards Arya with a pen and ink. "You will write to your family. Tell them what the King said. That their King demands they all come to King's Landing to swear fealty and beg forgiveness for their treason."

"And what treason is that?" Arya asked. "Robert is not the King anymore, his words aren't binding." She recalled Bran telling her of how the Queen arrested their father after tearing up Robert's last decree. "My Father had no obligation to stay. Once Robert died, he was released from his duty as Hand of The King."

"The Hand continued to serve the following King." Maester Pycelle spoke up. "Only death relieves him of his duty."

"Who's death?" Arya watched the Queen carefully as she used her freshly spoken words against her. "The Hand's or the King's?" The room lapsed back into silence.

Cersei leaned forward in her seat. "Write the letter. Tell them if they do not bend the knee, they will all die-you will die. The Starks will be removed from Winterfell and a new family will take up the mantel of Warden of The North. The King's Justice shall prevail."

Arya watched the Queen as she stared her down, they would not move past this until she wrote something. "I'll write." She pulled the paper towards her and dipped the quill in the ink.

"There's a good little dove." Cersei cooed at her. She watched as Arya wrote, her penmanship in need of some refinement. "Perhaps there is still hope for one with traitors blood. With the proper teaching and guidance, I'm sure you can find a new place in the Realm."

Arya signed the parchment and passed it over to the Queen. "Is this satisfactory?" She watched as the Queen read over the note.

Petyr chuckled as he read over one of the lines. "'The North Remembers.' Sounds almost as if you are telling them to declare war."

"My mother would not allow that." Arya answered calmly. "She would never endanger her children. She is very protective, as am I." Arya kept her eyes on the Queen as she spoke.

"We've all heard from Sir Jaime about the assassin you killed in Winterfell." Petyr spoke calmly. "Our hope is that the love you have for your family will help guide them to the right decision. We wouldn't want them to face any consequences for their actions."

"Every decision has consequences." Arya watched curiously as Cersei spoke up, rolling the letter. "Thank you, Arya darling. You may return to your room."

Arya got up from her seat and left the room. She found Bronn and Tyrion waiting outside for her. "Everything alright?" Tyrion asked as the girl walked up to them. Her face didn't betray any emotion, but he had a knack for telling when people were not themselves.

"Your sister confuses me." Arya had thought Cersei a ruthless and cunning Lioness. She had never gotten a chance to see the protective, maybe even motherly, side of her enemy.

Tyrion nodded. "She confuses me too sometimes." They walked in silence down the halls. "It seems we will be spending a lot of time together." There was a pause. "We should get to know each other better." Again, a pause.

"Arie!" Arya looked up as a boy with bounding gold curls waved her down. "I knew you were a girl." Arya frowned as the boy spoke, sounding less like a street kid. "Mum told me I had to speak proper when around highborns."

"And the boy does it remarkably well." Tyrion commented as he walked past the boy.

"Why is he here?" Arya asked in confusion. What reason would Tyrion or Bronn have for bringing Jesse into the Red Keep.

"To keep someone out of trouble." Bronn pushed Arya's door open. "After you M'lady."

Arya understood his threat. If she ran they would kill Jesse. He would also be much more eaisly spotted than Arya if she chose to bring him along if she did escape. "I'm not a lady." She told Bronn as she walked past him into her room. The door locked shut behind her.

Arya looked around the room, thinking what she would do next. Things would play out differently than they had for her the first time. Now the real work began.

* * *

My gosh this is getting harder and harder to write. But that comes with the territory of fiction and changing key points in a plot.

Now before you all go complaining about the 'War of the Five Kings' being changed to the 'Baratheon War', at this point only Renly and Stanis have laid claim to the Iron Throne in opposition of Joffrey. We haven't heard about what the North is doing or the Iron Islands.

And before you jump the gun and pick on the fact that Bronn would never threaten a child(which I'm pretty sure he would not be against), think about why I'm bringing back this OC. [i'm dropping a hint that Jesse is important.]


	8. Make a Play

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

Arya was surprised how unguarded she actually was. She was brought a meal in the morning, afternoon and evening. Maids came and bathed her every morning as they set up her morning meal. Then someone would visit with her for her evening meal. Other than those times, she was alone in her room. It gave her enough time to continue her cat spying on Cersei and the others.

Arya flicked her tail as she lounged on a windowsill and listened to the Small Council meeting. Since she was a cat, she was ignored by the humans. It's not like they knew she could understand their human language. They would never think to ask a cat such a question.

"We have yet to receive a response from Winterfell from Lady Arya's letter." Maester Pycelle commented. "Perhaps a Royal summon with the King's Seal is needed."

"They won't come." Petyr spoke up. "They most likely believe you forced Arya to write that letter."

"My spies have sent word that the Lords of the North are gathered at Winterfell." Varys added. "I've also heard wind that the banner of House Tully flies at Winterfell. I believe we can assume that they mean to wage war against us as well."

Petyr chuckled. "Does the North mean to take the Iron Throne as well? Lord Stark didn't seem too keen on the idea of ruling."

"Perhaps they mean to rule themselves." Everyone looked over as Jaime spoke up. "They were a kingdom all their own before they joined the Seven Kingdoms under Aegon the Conquerer. Maybe they will try to split themselves from us, declare their independence and take the Riverlands with them." The room grew quiet as they thought of what their newest enemies could be planning.

"Perhaps," Cersei spoke up, "They need a reminder of who is in power." She reached over for a piece of paper.

Arya got down from her perch and padded over to a window closer to the Queen. She climbed up, trying to see down at the letter she was writing. As she reached a higher perch, an upper window, she could see over the woman's shoulder. The name 'Arya' could be spotted along with 'Casterly Rock' further down the note. A snap from behind her had her turning to the window, getting a crossbow bolt to lodged into her chest.

Arya gasped as she retreated to her human body. A hand grasped at her chest, feeling a ghost of the pain she had felt as the cat. Bran had told her about what it felt like to die while warged into an animal, but experiencing was much different.

She was distracted further as someone knocked on her door. This confused her, it wasn't time for anyone to be knocking. "Not-a-Lady Arya, would you like to come visit with us?" Arya got up from her bed as Tyrion spoke from the other side of the door. She opened the door and found Tyrion and Bronn standing there. "I'm sure you would like to get out of your room for a bit." Tyrion gave the young girl a smile.

Arya watched the two with a bit of trepidation. "You're not scared I'll run?"

"Not like you could get far in that dress." Bronn commented on the dress Arya was wearing. It had a long skirt that made it hard to walk at a comfortable stride.

Arya nodded slowly, knowing the sell-sword was right, unless she tore the skirt. She followed the two across the hall and into Tyrion's room. Tyrion shut and locked the door before leading the way over to a table with food and pitchers of wine. "Do you like wine?"

"Not really. I prefer ale." Arya commented as she took a seat and watched the two. "What are you both up to?"

Tyrion sighed, figuring it might be easier to take a direct route. "Bronn here does not trust you. Says you are a faceless man, whatever that means."

"I spent some time at the House of Black and White." Arya answered as she picked up a grape. "Couldn't do it though, become No One."

Tyrion watched as Bronn seemed to relax a bit. "So, how'd you know my name?" Bronn asked directly, glad the Imp had decided his approach would work best.

"You introduced yourself to me...before." Arya looked between the two, choosing her allies. Both men looked at her with utter confusion. "If we are going to talk, we need to go somewhere else." Arya could count a handful of places someone could hide in just the areas she could see. "You know a good place?" She asked the sell sword.

Bronn nodded. "I know a place, but they would follow us the minute they see you leave your room."

"Then it won't be me leaving my room." Arya looked over at Tyrion. "When I was arrested, I had a satchel on me. What happened to it?"

"I've got it." Bronn said. "Whose faces are they?"

"No one you would have ever known." Arya answered. "I brought them with me from Winterfell. There's one that will pass as a servant here." She was surprised when Bronn just tossed her the entire bag. "You've memorized them all?"

"Most of 'em." Bronn honestly just wanted to get rid of them. He had only held onto them because he was worried what a Faceless Man would do if they had learned he had burned their faces. He had heard about them and saw some of their work while on a job in Bravos. Arya nodded, accepting the sell-sword's answer.

"Are those real faces?" Tyrion asked with a bit of disgust. "As in it used to belong to someone?" He grew worried and intrigued as the Stark girl nodded. "How did you get them?"

"They were already dead, so they didn't need them." Arya shrugged nonchalantly. She got up from her chair. "I should go. I have someone coming to help me bathe soon." With that she turned and walked back to the door. Bronn got there first, along with Tyrion. "I hate this dress." Arya commented, she had been taking as large of steps as she could manage. She crossed the hall and walked into her room.

Arya dug through her bag and pulled out the face she would need. The face was pale and had freckles, it had belonged to a red haired girl. She took a deep breath as she brought the face up to her own. Arya started with the chin, then laid the face on over her own. Soon she had her new face on with red hair falling just past her shoulders.

It was almost an hour until maids came to bathe her. As the woman walked in, a small girl followed after her. "The Spider sent Tilley along to help me." The older woman spoke as the young girl pulled a pink servant dress from their basket of things. "You should change." Arya nodded as she stripped out of her restrictive dress and into the flowing robes of a servant. She bent down and tied on the sandals while Tilley and the maid went about their work.

Once she was dressed, there was a knock at the door. Arya hurried to the door, pulling it open, slipping out, and closing it behind her. She found Tyrion and Bronn standing and looking at her as though she was a regular servant. "How can I help m'lord?" Arya asked, playing the part of a servant since there were probably spies listening.

"We were wondering if Lady Arya has a moment to spare." Tyrion answered. "We want to talk."

"M'lady is busy bathing. She does have a message to pass on." Arya looked between the two, hoping she could get them to play along. "Is there a place we can speak in private?"

Arya noticed realization dawning on Bronn's face as their eyes met. "I know a place." Bronn spoke up as he waved them to follow him. They made their way through winding halls and down many flights of stairs. Eventually they got outside and made their way down stone steps to a flat patch of dirt on the cliff side. "Not many places to hide around here. Can't here us from here either."

Tyrion was surprised such a place existed. "How did you find this place?"

"Lady of some knight showed me." Bronn answered. "This is where I fuck her."

"Charming." Arya remarked as she found a rock to sit on. She reached under her chin and pulled off the young girl's face, showing her own face. "So, I'm sure you both have questions." She noticed Tyrion staring at her in confusion and fascination.

"What did you mean before?" Bronn asked point blank. "About me introducing myself. I would remember a lass like you."

"What do you both know about the Children of the Forest?" Arya didn't expect them to know much. So she wasn't surprised when Bronn shrugged and Tyrion shook his head. "They were beings that existed long before Man lived in Westeros. They had magic and abilities thought to be myth and legend, but they aren't. Descendants of the First Men have had many instances of people with these sort of abilities. My brother became someone known as the Three Eyed Raven, someone who has seen everything that has happened, is happening, and sometimes will happen."

"You saying he told you what the future was going to be?" Bronn didn't believe it, but it explained a few things.

"Not exactly." Tyrion and Bronn frowned at Arya's answer. "I've already lived through this year, and the next few years. With help, I could see into the past, but my brother had to be the one showing me. It's much easier for me to Warg than use the Green Sight."

Tyrion held up a hand to stop her for a moment. "To what and what?"

"To Warg is basically to enter into the mind of an animal, and on rare occasions certain people." Arya explained. "Green Sight is the ability to see things in the past, present, or future."

"So, you've seen the future?" Tyrion asked as he tried to piece things together.

"No, I lived through it." Arya tried explaining again. "My brother and I looked into the past to before King Robert came to visit Winterfell. During the vision, I did something and ended up in the body of my past self."

Tyrion frowned as he thought out loud what he was understanding. "So, you were in the future, and came to the past?" Arya nodded. "You knew Bronn before you came back?"

"Explains why I didn't know her, we hadn't met yet." Bronn chuckled, still thinking this was insane and probably a lie. "How well did you know me?" He doubted the girl could name anything specific, he was never to open about himself.

"I know you are a good singer." Arya added. "Tyrion mentioned you had been North of The Wall for a job once."

Tyrion looked over at Bronn, examining the man. "I can see that. What kind of job?"

"Not a pleasant one." Bronn answered vaguely. "Alright little lady, you know me, but that was probably a much different me. So, why should I trust you?"

Arya could have seen this coming, Bronn wasn't a trusting person, but he trusted money. "You don't have to, but you'll be richer if you do."

"How so? Do the Starks have more gold than the Lannisters?" Bronn chuckled as he called the girl's bluff.

"Dead men can't take gold to their graves." Arya answered with a smirk. "I think it is time we got back. Hopefully they are still in my room and we can just switch places again." Arya pulled the face back on before following Bronn back up the stairs. They made their way back towards the wing where their rooms were.

As they rounded the corner, they saw the woman poking her head out of the room. "There you are. Come help me pack up." Arya quickened her pace and slipped into her room. she quickly changed out of the servant dress and back into her own. "We will be off now M'lady." The two gave her a bow before leaving the room.

Arya pulled the face off once the door had shut once more. She carefully stored it away in her satchel. She hid the satchel under her mattress, hiding it from any possible intruders. Those faces might be her only escape.

* * *

The next day, Arya found herself dressed up and attending Court. There were many more complaints from farmers about raids on their crops and livestock. Some of them swore it was Renly Baratheon's men. Others claimed it was Stanis and his army. For the most part, it all sounded the same.

After Maester Pycelle droned on about the importance of keeping the city supplied, the doors were pushed open, allowing a sole man to enter the room. The man was dressed in leathers and a scroll in hand. He stopped in front of the throne and bowed. "Your Grace."

"And who might you be?" Joffrey asked. He didn't know who this man was or why they had let him into Court.

"My name is Yohan. I am here as a messenger from The Starks of Winterfell." Arya smiled as the man looked out the side, catching sight of her. "May I?" He asked as he indicated to his scroll.

"You may." Joffrey sat forward, wondering what message the Starks had sent.

Yohan showed everyone as he broke the seal on the scroll. He unrolled the paper and cleared his voice. "The Crown is hereby petitioned for the safe return of Arya Stark. Upon her safe return, the Starks of Winterfell pledge that they shall not take up arms against the the Crown. They shall rejoin the Realm and continue to up hold peace."

"Will they come and kneel before me when they give this pledge?" Joffrey asked.

"I think it is clear that they will not." Cersei spoke up. "After all, you're not even a banner man." She scoffed as she turned her eyes towards Arya. "Come here, Arya Darling." Arya stepped down from the viewing area she had been standing in and up to the Queen beside the Throne. "You've been such a good girl, behaving like a true lady and doing as she is told." Cersei tucked a piece of hair away from her face.

"It is in the Crown's best interest to place Lady Arya into a more suitable home." Maester Pycelle droned on. "It is obvious now that House Stark does not wish to keep faith with the Crown."

Arya bit her tongue and held still as Cersei wrapped an arm around her shoulder and turned her to face Yohan. "The Crown has decided that Lady Arya will be a Ward to House Lannister. She will be escorted to Casterly Rock and be placed under the guardianship of my father Lord Tywin Lannister." There were many whispers going around the room. Arya did not want to be away from King's Landing, but perhaps this could work in her favor. "You will deliver this news to the Starks, won't you?"

"Aye, Your Grace." Yohan answered. "M'Lady, a message from your Lord Father. The North Remembers." With his words spoken, Yohan gave one more bow towards the royal court and left, heading back to Winterfell.

"Come." Cersei guided Arya out of the room, the small council behind them. "You will never see the outside of Casterly Rock." Arya hid a smirk, knowing she would prove Cersei wrong.

They soon reached the small council chamber. Arya stayed standing as they all took their seat around the table and the King's Guard took their stations. The room quieted once everyone was in their seats.

"When was the decision made for Lady Arya to go to Casterly Rock?" Little Finger spoke as if Arya was not in the room. "Does Lord Tywin know of this?"

"I received his reply by Raven this morning." Cersei answered. "Sir Jamie and Tyrion will escort her to Casterly Rock tomorrow." Cersei then turned her attention back to Arya. "You best go pack your things My Darling."

Arya nodded before turning and leaving the room. She didn't doubt that they would continue to discuss her. Something along the lines of her being their only leverage against her family and things of that nature. Once she was outside of the room, she was met by Bronn and Tyrion.

"Looks like your stay in King's Landing is finally at an end." Tyrion commented as they began the walk towards their rooms. "Not sure how much better the Rock will be. At least you will have my company. I've been told it's quite pleasant."

"Did you pay people to say that?" Bronn teased the short man. Arya chuckled as Tyrion simply rolled his eyes. "She gets it."

Tyrion let out a sigh. "You don't seem to be too upset. You're going to be living in the same house as my father, the great Tywin Lannister." He needed a lot of wine if he was going back to Casterly Rock. "I would rather stay here."

* * *

Arya chewed her lip as the trunks were loaded onto a cart. She was watching from inside a plush carriage, Tyrion sitting beside her. She would have much rather been on a horse, even in her dress. "How long is road?"

"Few weeks." Tyrion answered as he took a drink from a wine skin. "Shorter if they are worried you will find a way to escape."

Arya nodded as she moved to a window and pushed it open. "Do you know how to whistle?" She looked over as Tyrion frowned at her. "Try a song."

"Are you trying to make me do something?" Tyrion wondered what she could be trying. He doubted it would have much consequences, but he was curious what she was tricking him into.

"It's an order." Arya looked over at the forest, knowing there was someone waiting for her signal. Behind her she could hear Tyrion whistling a tune, The Rains of Castamere. Another took up the tune outside the carriage, Bronn. "Not going to sing?"

"Not like I would get anything in return." Bronn answered the lady. "We're all set. Even got us some squires."

"Is Arie in there?" Arya smiled as she heard Jesse speak.

"That's Lady Arya, Jesse." Pod corrected the boy.

"Move out!" Arya heard Jamie call out from ahead of them. The carriage rolled forward, slowly.

* * *

I have to admit, I got a bit distracted by Game of Thrones starting up again. Not to mention I have now realized how little Gendrya is going to be showing up until later.

Oh well, too late for that. Time to get this show back on the road.


	9. Take Your Places

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

Arya was very tired of the carriage by the time they finally reached Casterly Rock. She had sacrificed a few nights sleep to ensure Nymeria was on the right trail, adding to her fatigue. Arya wasn't too worried, Nymeria had plenty of room in the forest well past the outer gates. She wasn't worried about the wolf being found.

The carriage came to a stop just within a cave. "Seems we have arrived." Tyrion announced in a sullen tone. "I'd invite you to look out at the castle, but you won't see it from here." He got up and opened the door as someone had knocked on it. "Jaime, what news?"

"We will be changing carriages." Jamie announced. "Father is having the road cleaned it would seem."

"Is he expecting someone?" Arya asked as she climbed out after Tyrion, grateful to stretch her legs. Tyrion was right that the castle was not in view. There were openings in the stone gate around them to let in sunlight, but they offered no view.

Jamie found himself chuckling a bit. "Come, Lady Arya. There is a carriage just up the steps." Jamie led the way, a bit nostalgic about taking the steps. "Remember when we used to race the carriage to the top?"

"You raced the carriage." Tyrion corrected his brother. "I hung back and got onto the carriage as it passed and road to the top." He chuckled as he brother laughed at the fond memory. "These steps certainly haven't shrunk."

Arya looked to the top of the stairs as the brothers spoke, hoping to catch sight of the famed Rock. It was one of the few places in Westeros she had not visited in her previous life. She they reached the top of the steps, they stepped outside of the cavernous gate and into the sunlight. Arya found herself staring up at the large and expansive Casterly Rock. She wondered if it was as tall as the wall.

"That's a big castle." Arya looked over as Jesse spoke up.

Tyrion chuckled in amusement at the boy's amazement. "It's much bigger on the inside. It goes down into the rock itself. The mine shafts were turned into new sections of the castle as they were emptied of their gold." Arya half listened as Tyrion explained details and facts about the Lannister ancestral home. She was more focused on the Lannister guards standing at attention near another carriage.

Jamie ushered her into the carriage along with Tyrion while he and the others got on bourses or took a seat in front of the carriage. Then they were traveling once again. Arya paid attention to the directions they were taking and the feel of the road. It was well kept with few bumps along the way.

They didn't come to a stop until they were past the gates to the front courtyard and stopping at the gates to the castle itself. Arya got out of the carriage, hoping to stay out of one for the next few months at least. She looked up at the tall front doors before her, tracing the gold inlay on the dark wood. "Charming." She commented as she spotted many lions in the design.

"You should see the rest of the place." Tyrion remarked. "Almost everything is covered in gold, and everything has a bit of gold on it. We like our gold."

"Really?" Bronn asked sarcastically. "I would never have guessed it."

Arya stifled a laugh as the large doors were pushed open and a man walked out. It wasn't Lord Tywin, she wasn't familiar with the man standing before them. "Welcome Lady Arya."

"Uncle Kevan, good to see you again." Tyrion greeted the man. Kevan Lannister simply nodded towards his stunted nephew.

"Where's Father?" Jamie asked, curious at to the reason for the Lord of Casterly Rock's absence.

"Busy with preparations." Kevan answered. "You must be tired from your journey. Come, we have rooms and baths prepared. Your belongings will be brought up shortly."

Arya noticed Tyrion nodding while pursing his lips. "Perhaps a bit longer than shortly." Tyrion watched as Kevan frowned. "With the road closed and all. It will take a while for them to carry everything up those steps and into another carriage." Kevan simply nodded, not giving any answer to Tyrion's argument.

They followed the man through the castle, arriving at a split in the hallway. "I assume you both know where your rooms are." Kevan addressed the two Lannisters over his shoulder. "I will show Lady Arya to her room." Arya watched as Tyrion and Jamie bowed before taking a turn and heading down one hall, leaving her with Lord Kevan and a few guards to go down the hall in the other direction. They soon arrived at an ornate door. "This will be your room, Lady Arya."

Arya walked into the room, surprised by the size and luxury of the room. It was better than her room in the Tower of the Hand. She noted the open windows and balcony. "It's very...open." Arya looked back at Lord Kevan as she spoke.

Kevan nodded. "Do be careful on the balcony. The wind can be treacherous and the sea below unforgiving. Not to mentions it's a very far drop."

"I'll keep that in mind." Arya gave him a smile as she removed her gloves from her hands. "I suppose I will wait until my trunk arrives. I have nothing to change into."

"Lord Tywin has had a few dresses made for your arrival." Kevan informed her as he gestured towards a wardrobe. "Dinner will be served shortly and you are the guest of honor, Lady Arya." As if on cue, several maids entered the room and headed for the bathroom to prepare for Arya's bath. "I shall excuse myself then." Lord Kevan bowed before retreating with the guards that had accompanied him.

"M'lady?" Arya looked over as a maid spoke up. "Your bath is ready." Arya let out a sigh as she walked over towards the maid. She might as well get this over with.

* * *

Arya smoothed her dress one last time before deciding to venture out of her room. The maids had dressed her in a grey dress following her bath. While it was a dull color, the fabric was luxurious, silky and soft. There was embroidery all over it, with almost a silver looking thread that blended into the grey. It would be something Sansa would have loved to have when they were back home.

She opened the door, not at all surprised to find Lannister guards waiting outside of her room. When they didn't react to her opening the door, she stepped out and closed the door. A guard turned to her. "Lady Arya, we are to escort you to dinner." Arya didn't have time to respond before the guard had turned and begun walking down the hall. She followed after the guard, the second guard followed behind her.

Arya looked around at the decorations as they walked down the halls. Large vases covered in gold and intricate painting towered above her with flowers spilling over the edges, but no petals littered the ground. There was gold trimming along the base of the wall, blending with the yellow veins in the white marble floors. Every now and then there would be a painting on the wall, depicting some point in history. Arya could see why the Lannisters were known for being the riches family in Westeros.

They came to a stop in front of a large set of double doors. "Lady Arya of House Stark." Someone spoke up from the other side of the door as they opened. Arya wondered how they had known she has arrived. The guard hadn't knocked on the door.

The doors opened and Arya walked into the dinning hall. There was a large table set on the other side of the room. She could make out three people at the table. It was easy to spot Tyrion due to his stature and Jamie because of his golden hair. This left the last figure to be Tywin Lannister. Arya had a bit of trouble recognizing him. It had been a long time since she had seen the Lannister patriarch.

Arya made her way to the table, keeping her eyes on the Lannister family. Tywin sat at the center of the table with Jamie to his right and Tyrion on Jamie's right, leaving the seat to his left open. "Lord Tywin." Arya greeted the man as she reached the table.

"You look like your father." Tywin remarked to the young Stark. "A Northerner." He observed the girl, taking note of how she held herself. "Come sit down. It's veal." Arya nodded as she made her way around the table. "Something else can also be made if you would prefer."

"Veal is fine." Arya sat in the open seat that a servant pulled away for her. They set a plate in front of her before she had even adjusted her dress. She picked up her utensils and began eating, ignoring how terribly she held her utensils.

Tywin watched the girl, she seemed more relaxed than he would have expected. "You know why you're here?"

"I'm leverage, a prisoner and bargaining chip." Arya looked over at Tywin, meeting his gaze. "I would have to be an idiot not to know that." She went back to her food as Tywin chuckled.

"Some would just say you were naive." Jamie spoke up. "Most girls would swoon at the chance to be a damsel in distress for a knight to rescue."

Arya gave Jamie a look out of the corner of her eye. "Most girls are idiots."

Tywin let out a bark of laughter. "While you may look like your father, you certainly don't remind me of him." He set his wine glass down before standing from his seat. "If you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to." He stepped around his chair and walked to the end of the table before turning back towards them. "Feel free to look around Casterly Rock while you are here. You are confined to the castle walls though. Amuse yourself as you wish." With that said, he left the room.

"Oddly generous of the man." Tyrion spoke for the first time since he had entered the dinning hall. "Is he ill?"

Jamie shook his head before looking towards Arya. "He doesn't usually warm up to someone so quickly."

"Magic?" Arya offered as an answer. She took another bite of her food before pushing away from the table. "I feel like sparring." She got up and walked around the table. She held up a hand to stop Jamie from following after her. "I remember the way. Doesn't do well to get lost so easily."

* * *

Arya took a deep breath of the outside air as she walked into the training grounds. There were many men training, giving her odd looks as she passed by. She had aimed for three individuals she had spotted the moment she had stepped outside. Bronn was teaching Podric how to hold a sword.

Arya felt a bit bad for the quire as he fell flat on his face into the dirt. "Don't let me lead you around like that." Bronn chastised the boy. "That's how you die."

"A sword through you is how you die." Arya spoke up.

"Aye, but getting led by your nose is how you get a sword through ya." Bronn argued. "I just cut out the sword bit. Takes too long to say." He looked the highborn girl up and down. "They let you walk out not in a dress?"

Arya looked down at her trousers and boots. "Guess so. There's no Septa yelling at me." She held her hand out to Podric. "Give me the sword."

"You finally going to take me seriously?" Bronn asked. "A bit of a shame that you don't have your little sword."

"I doubt they would like me to have a sharpened blade." Arya tested the weight of the sparring sword. It was a bit lighter than the wooden sword she was used to. She took a relaxed stance as she faced Bronn. "Ready?"

Bronn prepared himself. He had never seen a faceless man fight. Even if she claimed she wasn't one of them, he knew she was as skilled as one.

The air was still between the two as they waited for the other to make a move. Arya took the lead, moving forward. Bronn swung at her in a horizontal slash. Arya bent forward under the swing, twisting her sword up to block a second strike form the man. Bronn pushed hard against her blade, hoping to get distance between them. Distance would allow him to react better.

Arya knelt down, bracing herself. She tilted her blade, sliding Bronn's off of hers as she reached out and yanked one of his legs out form under him. Bronn gasped as his back hit the dirt, not expecting the move. Arya got up and stepped on Bronn's blade, stopping him form picking it up as she leveled her blade to his neck. "My win."

"Is that allowed?" Arya looked at Jesse out of the corner of her eye. Jesse tilted his head as he thought aloud. "I thought you could only use swords in a spar."

"I only have a sword in my hand." Arya commented. "Yield?" She watched as Bronn chewed his lip, trying to find an out of her checkmate.

Bronn let out a sigh, he would give her this one. "Yield. Now get off me." He shooed her away to get up and dust himself off. "You learned from a Bravosi?"

"You recognize it?" Arya wondered just how much of the world Bronn had seen.

Bronn nodded. "Aye. Water dancers are slippery folks."

"Water dancing?" Podric asked.

"It's to fight against armored men." Arya explained. "Poke them in the right places and the water flows freely and the men in armor...die in armor."

"Interesting predicament." Arya looked over as Tyrion joined them. "I trust everyone is getting along." Everyone merely shrugged or nodded. "Good. A raven arrived from Winterfell. The North has declared war on the Crown and all those that would side with them. Both House Tully and House Arryn have declared for House Stark as well."

"I'm not surprised." Arya stated. "My brother can be talked into things quite easily. Then stubborn enough to stick with his decision by all means." She handed the practice blade back to Podric. "I'd imagine my father hasn't reached Winterfell yet, but at least they know it's just me down here."

"How did they know such information?" Tyrion asked aloud. "Do you have spies as well?"

"I know how to talk to people." Arya countered before looking over at Bronn. "Some names motivate people."

The cawing of a raven drew everyone's attention. It sat on a bench, watching them all. "Do ravens do that?" Jesse asked as the raven watched them. It seemed to be very curious about them.

Arya watched the raven, reaching for it with her mind. It was not a normal raven. "Bran?" She whispered under her breath. The raven gave a loud caw as an arrow hit it, killing the bird.

They all watched as a squire collected the dead bird. "Defective?" Bronn asked aloud.

"It certainly wasn't acting normally." Podric added. "They're trained not to deviate. I guess that one could be considered defective." He grimaced thinking what the Lannisters did to servants who were 'defective'.

* * *

It was almost two weeks before Arya encountered the Lannister patriarch once more. He had summoned her to his study. The door was large with a pair of marble lions standing guard on either side of the doors. She only had to knoc a single time before the doors swung outwards, inviting her in. She stepped inside the room as the doors shut behind her. Arya felt as though the room had swallowed her whole.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" Arya looked over as Tywin spoke form his desk. He was writing something out in a large book, not looking at her as he spoke. "Jamie tells me you've spent most of your time in the training grounds."

Arya walked up to the large desk. The wood had been stained red to match the rest of the room. "I find it a better use of my time than knitting." She could read a bit of what he was writing upside down. "Do you think that's enough men? Joffrey doesn't have a mind for military and Cersei knows a different type of warfare."

Tywin set his pen down and closed the book before looking up at the young Stark girl. "How many men would you send, were you in my position? Three Houses have declared war and you possess the strongest remaining army. Who do you call ally? Where do you send troops?"

Arya walked over to a map of Westeros that was pinned to one of the walls. "Shall we play a game? I'll be the North and you be the Crown." She watched as Tywin got up and walked over to her side. "The first thing I would do is secure the Twins and any other crossings...by any means necessary."

"You wouldn't try to make an alliance with the Frey's?" Tywin was a bit surprised by her ruthlessness.

"No. The Late Lord Frey they call him. Because he didn't arrive to battle until after the fighting was over." Arya wouldn't trust the Freys anyway. They had murdered her family last time. She wouldn't put it past them to it again this time around. "The only negotiating I would do would be to trick them into lowering the gate to sack it."

Tywin chuckled. "Alright. My turn." Tywin tapped High Garden. "I would first send word to High Garden, gathering their army and supplies to my own forces." He then moved his hand further up the map. "Then I would begin siege at Riverrun while moving to fortify the capital."

"You would move all your forces to one location?" Arya thought it a good move herself, but the Iron Throne wasn't her target.

"With the Crown captured, the war would end in your victory." Tywin was curious now. Was she not aiming to take the Crown? Would the Starks be thinking the same now? No, she was the outlier in her family. "Your move."

Arya nodded as she observed the map. With Tywin's forces aimed at Riverrun and heading for the crown, she had to keep in mind the movements of his soldiers. "I would move to occupy Harrenhal with half of my arm, mostly foot soldiers and a bit of cavalry. The rest I would send to Riverrun. Mostly Riverlanders that know the area and can use it to their advantage."

"Just a reaction?" Tywin didn't think she would be so conserved after her plans for the Freys.

"A distraction for a small diplomatic force to Dorne." Arya tapped the southern most kingdom on the map. "They have no loyalty to the Crown. Not since Robert's Rebellion. They also seem to have a savage dislike of Lannisters. I'm sure they can be reasoned into joining our cause."

Tywin nodded, she was right. The North could easily recruit the Martels to their side. Especially if it was against him. "And if I catch wind of your diplomatic mission?"

"I've already sent another group via a merchant ship heading to Sunspear via Essos from White Harbor." Arya countered calmly. "The best negotiator is not necessarily a skilled warrior. Having one would be useful with the Martels, considering Dorne's history, but not necessary. The right words just need to be said."

"True." Tywin crossed his arms over as he thought. If this was in reality and not a game, he would not know she would be contacting Dorne unless his spies or troops had spotted the envoy. "I would skirt the southern edge of the lake near Harrenhal, knowing the fortress is likely occupied. Once your troops arrive at Riverrun, mine would withdraw returning to Casterly Rock for defense." He chewed on his thumb in thinking how she would counter. "Your move."

Arya nodded. Looking at the map and visualizing where the troops were, she turned her attention to the Wall. "I suppose our game is a bit flawed." She noticed Tywin look up towards the Wall as well. "While you only now have the prospect of war from two fronts, The North has the Wildlings at the Wall to worry about."

"Are they trouble?" Tywin chuckled thinking how a threat so small in comparison to his army could have her worried.

"Not for the past decades." Arya answered. "But something is happening beyond the Wall. The Free Folk are scared of something. They live in a place colder, more desolate, and more hostile than anywhere you or I are familiar with. If they are scared, how scared should we be?"

Tywin frowned thinking of what he knew about the Wall and the people that live beyond it. He let out a sigh as he brought himself back to the present. "Let's end our game here. You have a mind for this, warfare. Your brother could use you in this war."

"Too bad I'm stuck here." Arya turned away and walked over to the seat facing Tywin's desk. "But perhaps, we can reach an alternative. War is a costly endeavor, wasteful."

Tywin chuckled as he walked around his desk and took a seat in his chair. "That it is, but my House is well equipped for it. We have the funds to make war. The North has the men to wage war. The Reach has the supplies to wage war. Seeing as my side has two of the three, I believe we have an advantage."

"What use is food, armor, and weapons if all you have is horses to use them?" Arya argued.

Tywin nodded slowly. This girl was far more than he had expected. "You may continue to train with the sell sword, you may even ask for whatever weapon you chose. However, you will behave as a lady should while taking meals or should anyone visit Casterly Rock. You are my Ward after all. And while I have enjoyed our interactions, it does not change your position here." He watched the girl closely as she simply gave him a smile in response. "You may go."

Arya gave the Lord of Casterly Rock a bow before leaving the room. She was a bit surprised to find Tyrion waiting for her outside. "Hello-" She was cut off as Tyrion made a gesture with his hand. He then waved for her to follow him.

They walked through the halls silently until they reached a large portrait. Tyrion pulled the portrait open, revealing a secret passage. Arya followed Tyrion into the passage. "Now that we are alone, how has your day been?" Tyrion asked as he continued down the path.

"Same as the day before." Arya followed behind the dwarf.

"And how was your talk with my father?" Tyrion looked over at the young lady. She had proven to be a very interesting person to observe.

Arya shrugged. "Not as well as I had hoped, but as well as I expected."

"Did you know my Father well? Before you came back that is?" Tyrion clarified.

"No, not at all." Arya admitted. "I escaped King's Landing with the Night's Watchman last time. We were attacked by Lannister soldiers and taken hostage. We were taken to Harrenhal and I became your father's cup barer. I think he suspected who I was by the end, but for some reason never called me out on it."

"My Father is an inexplicable character." Tyrion liked to think he knew a lot about his father. "Perhaps it served him better to leave you be. That or he didn't know for certain, and one thing my Father hates is being wrong."

They eventually reached the end of the path, finding themselves staring over the edge of the cliffs. "That's a long way down." Arya looked down at the churning ocean far below them.

"Lucky for us, our path isn't that short." Tyrion joked as he walked along a path carved into the rocks towards another passageway. "I've memorized these tunnels. This is how I got around without running into my sister or father. Made my life much easier."

Arya followed Tyrion through the tunnels. There were many that branched off, but Tyrion knew his way without hesitation. "How far do they go?"

"Just around the Rock." Tyrion lamented. It would be much more useful and convenient if they went all the way into town. "Lucky for us, I know many places of refuge within this massive prison." He pushed open what appeared to be a seamless wall. It opened to one of the gardens on the edge of the Castle. This one was filled with flowers in shades of blue, purple and black. "My sister hates this garden. Reminds her of death. I like it, it's soothing."

Arya looked around the garden, noting a few flowers she remembered from Winterfell. It was cooler in this garden than most of the castle. She ventured towards the edge of the garden, finding the ocean much closer than before. "That's still quite a drop."

Tyrion pearled down at the crashing waves. "Are you contemplating taking a swim?"

"Not just yet." Arya turned away from the cliff and looked back at the garden. With her stones cast, it was time to start moving pieces around.

* * *

So, i've realized how much my story is differing from the show now. In a few major ways. That's all I will say so as to avoid spoilers.

Please stay tuned for more.


	10. So He Spoke

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

A few weeks passed with not much news from the rest of the world. Arya passed her time training with Bronn and Jaime while learning all the secret passages around Casterly Rock from Tyrion. Slowly she was learning more about her captors and companions.

They all sat in the shade of the training ground munching on rolls a maid had brought on Tyrion's request. "So tell me, how did a gutter rat from Flee Bottom become a squire?" Jaime asked as he regarded the blond haired lad. He could pass for one of his many cousins or second cousins.

"Funny story that is." Bronn spoke up. "So I'm looking around tryin' to find someone suspicious. Didn't spot anyone right off the bat. Then I see this head of dirty golden hair. Thought it might've been the little Lord who took a tumble in the dirt. Then I get a good look at the friend beside 'im." Bronn looked over at Arya. "You didn't look like a highborn lass the first time I saw you, so I recognized you better than those damn gold cloaks." He took a bite of his roll as he paused before continuing. "But when I took off after the lass, this little devil somehow managed to trip every man in front of me. Then after I caught this one," He pointed at Arya, "this one," he point pointed at Tyrion, "asked me to find the little friend that had a knack for getting in my way."

"How good are you with a whip?" Tyrion asked Jesse with a small smirk.

Jesse shrugged. "All I've ever used was this." He showed off a leather cord wrapped around his wrist. "I can pick 'ow long I need. Then I can 'ide it well." He smiled fondly down at the cord around his wrist.

"Who taught you?" Arya asked the boy. In truth he was around the same age as her, but he was even smaller than she was.

"My mum." Jesse admitted. "She told me I 'ad to be able to defend myself. Said this world was dangerous." He reached into his shirt and pull out a necklace. "She gave this to me when she kicked me out. Said it was 'er mother's before 'er, and 'er mother's before that. Passed down from mother to daughter, 'til it came to me."

"And you're not a girl?" Bronn asked half serious.

Arya chuckled a bit. "Want him to take his cock out and take a piss?" A few of the men in her group and several others that were nearby began to cough or stifle their laughing.

Tyrion wiped a stray spray of wine that Podrick had coughed out of his nose when Arya had spoken. "Do warn us next time you plan to cuss. Some of us aren't used to it."

Jaime leaned over trying to get a better look at the boy's necklace. "May I see that?" Jesse nodded and handed the trinket to the knight. Jaime regarded the jewelry curiously. "Is this a lion claw?"

Jesse nodded. "Mum said they found it dead in front of their 'ome one day. So they made jewelry out of it's teeth, claws and bones. Mum said they were treasures. Guess they 'ad to feed themselves somehow. But she kept this one."

"A shame they set it in pewter." Jaime remarked as he passed it back to the boy. "It's got a nice color to it though. Almost like they sealed it with blood." Jesse nodded as he agreed with he knight, storing the necklace back under his shirt.

There was a bit of commotion as a young lad ran out of the castle and towards their group. He came to a stop and took a deep breath before speaking. "Sir Jaime Lannister, Lord Tywin Lannister has asked you to accompany him. House Lannister has been requested by the Crown to lead their army against the War on the North." Silence rang out in the training grounds.

Jaime nodded slowly as he got up from his seat. "Alright, so be it." He then looked over at Arya. "Anything you would like to convey to your family, should any of them get captured?"

The corner of Arya's chin quirked up. "Tell them they should have stayed North. If you get caught, try not to get yourself killed."

Jaime chuckled. "Your brother has never fought in a war. Probably never had to fight for his life before. If he defeats me in battle, I'll declare for House Stark."

"Don't say words you don't mean to keep." Arya countered his words.

Bronn chuckled. "My bets on you joining the Starks." He declared proudly.

"Ten dragons say Jaime wins." Tyrion spoke up. He took a drink from his wine cup. "I never bet against my family. Plus, that would mean that Jaime would be fighting against the side we are currently living with. I personally do not want to have to be opposed to my brother in any conflict."

"Tie his right hand behind his back, I could take him." Bronn challenged.

Jaime looked around at the little group. "So I have a sell sword betting i will become a captive, my brother saying I will win, and your bet Lady Arya?"

Arya looked around at everyone before looking back at the golden haired man. "Direwolves like to be scratched behind the ear, but not if you have a knife nearby. They'll go for the throat."

"Wolf food it is then." Jaime turned away from the group and began making his way into the keep to prepare to leave for war. No doubt his father would be planning to depart as soon as possible. Leaving under the cover of dark would Regent enemy spies from seeing their forces leave. If they could move silently and smoothly without torches that was.

Arya watched as Jaime went off to prepare for war. This war was going to be a bit different than the one that had taken place after her father had died. At least, she hoped it would be different.

"What about us?" Jesse asked curiously. "Are we goin' to war?"

"Not likely." Tyrion clarified for the boy. "No doubt my father will take any man with a sense for military and warfare with him. Which leaves all the others to man the castles and keep them in order." He reached down and picked up the pitcher of wine from the ground. "I already know that my father would never leave Casterly Rock in my care, so I need not worry about that."

"If I was Robb's prisoner, he would have me follow him from camp to camp." Arya spoke up as she watched for any guards or soldiers, but there were none paying their group any mind.

Bronn nodded. "Makes sense. Can't find a target if you don't know where it's at."

"Your family knows you are here." Tyrion spoke up. "My sister announced it loudly when your brother's emissary was at court." He frowned as his mind rolled forward, ignoring the wine he was drinking. "Although perhaps your brother interpreted that as a lie. This is war after all, and we Lannisters are certainly known for our schemings."

Arya had to agree with Tyrion. Everyone was probably telling Robb the Queen would not send her to Casterly Rock. It would put her very close to Riverrun and the North.

"Can we help you?" Arya looked up as Tyrion spoke. A guard stood a step away form their group, his eyes fixed on Arya. Tyrion watched as the red haired soldier continued to watch the girl patiently.

Arya studied the man. He was familiar, but she did not know his face. "Valar morghulis." The man greeted her.

Arya's eyes widened as he spoke. "Valar Dohaeris." She responded.

" _May we speak in private?_ " Arya nodded as the man spoke in High Valerian.

Arya got up form her spot. "Excuse us." She walked towards an alcove beside the stable. They were still in sight, but not within sound. "A man makes his way around."

"A girl knows curious things." Arya watched the man closely. "A girl keeps curious friends as well, and allies that are as dangerous as enemies." The man pulled a small piece of paper from his armor. "A message from a friend?"

Arya took the note, opening it carefully. On the corner there was a small spider insignia, naming the sender. "What did you get in return?" She doubted this man would have just done this without being paid. There was always a price when someone else got involved.

"A girl has no need to know what others give up." The man spoke before checking around to see who was watching. "I must go. There is much work left to be done." Arya watched as he changed his face before stepping in line with passing soldiers.

Once the men had passed, she returned to her group. "Was that one of them?" Bronn asked seriously.

Arya noted a bit of worry on his face, or maybe it was fear. "Yes, but you won't see that face again." She doubted that face would be used again anytime soon. There were enough faces in the House of Black and White to use a different face everyday for years without repeating a face. Not to mention he probably knew how to get new faces.

"And what does your little note say?" Tyrion watched as Arya unrolled the note once more, then pass it to him. Tyrion took the note and skimmed over it. "It's not going to be easy. We'll likely be spotted in town."

"You'll be spotted." Arya corrected him. "No one in town knows what I look like."

"We going out?" Arya could hear the bit of excitement in his voice. "You still know all the girls in town?"

Tyrion chuckled. "Only the ones that I like, and you can't have any of them."

"Shall I arrange a carriage?" Podrick asked.

Tyrion sighed. "No Pod. We aren't going by carriage. We don't want to be seen leaving." He looked between the two squires. "You both will have to act like we are here, even though we aren't."

"Go' it." Jesse saluted. "No one'll know."

"Am I tagging along?" Bronn asked, kind of hoping it would be a no.

"If you give me back Needle, you can stay." Arya held Bronn's gaze as he studied her. "Tyrion has never been on my list."

Bronn chewed his lip as he thought. He couldn't tell if she was telling the truth. If he let her have the sword and she killed Tyrion, he would not get paid. If he gave her the sword and she didn't kill the Imp, he would get paid for doing nothing. She was not making it easy to make a choice.

"Why don't you come along then." Tyrion offered. "Then you have nothing to worry about." Bronn slowly nodded, reluctantly making his decision. "Excellent. We should get going, while they are still busy preparing to leave. They won't miss us while they are too busy making ready to leave, and we have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

Arya was surprised how much of Castemere still remained. She had heard stories of how House Reyne had perished. The halls and tunnels beneath the castle flooded with water while the castle above ground was destroyed, but most of the castle was still intact. She would have thought they had simple abandoned it and left it to ruin. Arya wondered if the tunnels were still flooded.

"You weren't kidding about the journey." Bronn commented as he shifted in his saddle. "Are you not sore?" He looked over at Tyrion.

Tyrion smirked. "My saddle is specially designed. I made sure it had enough cushion that I could ride for days." he spurred his horse forward, closer to the ruined castle.

Arya followed beside Tyrion, wanting to get a closer look at the famed Castle of Castemere. As they passed through the ruined front gate, they spotted another horse nearby. "He's here." Arya commented as she urged her horse towards the other. She dismounted and tied him to the post. "It doesn't smell as much as I thought it would."

"Maybe they cleaned." Bronn offered as a suggestion. He had smelled rotting water before, and she was right, it didn't stink.

They entered the castle cautiously. It was quiet. Only Tyrion's boots made any sound against the stone floor. It was only when they heard the sound of birds chirping did they investigate any of the rooms. This room was missing a wall, it had crumbled long ago. Moss grew atop the stones while vines covered shelves of long forgotten books.

Amid the fallen stones, Varys sat reading a book. "Some of them are still legible." The Spider commented as his guests finally arrives. "It's surprising, considering what they went through."

"Good to see you Lord Varys." Tyrion greeted the Master of Whispers. "How did you sneak away from King's Landing? I'm sure my sister is missing you. You even managed to sneak through the River Lands."

"I have my ways." Varys commented before turning his attention to his most important guest. "Everything still going as planned Lady Arya?"

"How is Sansa?" She asked the eunuch, ignoring his question.

Varys set aside the book he had been reading before tucking his arms into his sleeves. "Sadly she has yet to meet up with Daenerys. From what I have heard, Khal Drogo is dead and Daenerys now has three baby dragons."

The room was silent as they all processed this new information. Tyrion was the first to speak. "Dragons are extinct."

"Doesn't change the fact that she has them." Varys argued. "The closest city she could reach out to would be Qarth. Lady Sansa is on her way there. She will reach the city before Daenerys and depending on how Lady Sansa plays her cards, she may be able to grant Daenerys entry to the city."

Arya nodded. Sansa, as she knew her in this time, was not capable of playing the game well enough to make such a play. However, things were different now. "Do you think she can do it?"

"With the right help." Varys knew Lady Sansa would need some guidance in the ways of politics, but she had her own strengths. Her perceived innocence and naivety would prove a great asset. "There was an incident along the King's Road. Lannister soldiers attacked a Night's Watch convoy in the River Lands."

"Looking for Robert's bastard?" Arya asked the Master of Whispers. "How are they?"

"They didn't get the boy." Varys confirmed. "Nor did they even catch a glimpse of him or Lord Stark and his men. They went on ahead after reaching the River Lands, taking the path around the lake opposite to Harrenhal." The girl looked very releived to hear his news. "My birds tell me he should be reaching Robb Stark's camp at Riverrun within a fortnight."

"That's not good news for my father." Tyrion commented mostly to himself.

"It brings us one step closer to ending this war." Varys eyed Arya carefully. He wasn't too sure what she had planned beyond this. "My lady-"

"I'm going to Dorne." Arya interrupted Varys. The three men looked at her with a bit of confusion. "Dorne was the only Kingdom that withstood Aegon's conquest. I would rather have them as an ally than an enemy."

"I can't let you go." Tyrion argued. "I would be labeled a traitor."

"Not like you're valued now." Bronn added in. "You just have gold to save your neck."

Arya looked from Bronn to Tyrion. She didn't doubt that Bronn would turn on Tyrion if he received a better offer. She could just kill him, but Jaime had told her long ago that Bronn saved his and Tyrion's neck many times. For now, he was of more use alive. "You won't be a traitor." This got both of their attentions. "You won't know when I leave, but you'll know I'm gone."

"And what of the golden lad?" Bronn asked curiously. "You gonna leave him behind with the lions?"

"Jesse is a lion himself." Everyone looked over at Varys. The eunuch had a smug grin on his face. "That boy is not a bastard either. By right he should be Lord of this castle."

Tyrion blinked as his brain caught onto what the Spider was saying. "That boy is a Reyne of Castemere? They were all executed."

"All who bore the name Reyne." Varys clarified. "Jesse's Grandmother was a Reyne that married a Lannister before Castemere fell to ruin. Their family managed to escape and settled in King's Landing, abandoning both the name Lannister and Reyne. Their daughter was orphaned when she was eight and she became a whore. One night, she and a lover of hers were married by a sept, and thus began the family of Jesse Waters."

"Does he know?" Tyrion asked seriously.

Varys tilted his head as he thought. "Hard to say, but it does not change that he is the last true born son of House Reyne. There seem to be a few of those cases coming to light." He looked over at Arya. "My Lady, I'm afraid i must be off. Lest the court notice my absence." With that he bowed and left the room.

"How well is the boy learning to fight?" Tyrion asked Bronn.

Bronn chuckled a it. "Scared he's going to kill you in your sleep?" The boy had actually shown little interest in fighting with weapons, but he could hold his own with that whip of his. "He's about the same size as you, might be the fairest fight you'll ever get."

"We should get back as well." Arya interrupted the two. "We've been gone long enough." She walked past them both and back out towards the front courtyard. There were so many things out of her hands now, she hoped it all worked in her favor.

* * *

That's another chapter done. I was thinking of adding a little bit from Ned and Sansa's point of views, but I kind of want to keep it to just Arya...for now.

Did any of you see the twist with Jesse coming? Any guesses as to his role coming up?

So that covers all of the episodes from season 1, or at least the chapters I had based around those episodes. So there is going to be a short break while I finalize the next batch of chapters. But it probably won't take too long. Stay tuned.


	11. Long Way Round

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

It was fairly quiet when they returned to Casterly Rock. No one seemed to notice they were gone. Their meals had been brought to their rooms. No one aside from Podrick and Jesse had been permitted to enter their rooms. There hadn't been much for people to miss.

Now that they were back, Arya felt there were two paying much more attention to her. "You're staring again." Arya commented as she peered over the top of the book she was reading. Bronn was sitting and cleaning his nails while Tyrion sat with his own book at a table. The two had been watching her intermittently.

"What were you expecting?" Bronn asked. "You go saying you're going to escape and we aren't going to see you do it. Despite how neither of us dislike you, we have to keep you here." They were all distracted as Jesse walked into the library. "What you want boy?"

Jesse held out a scroll for Tyrion. "Maester asked me to give you this."

Tyrion took the scroll with a frown. "It's from my father. It's only been a week yet he feels the need to pester me." He broke the seal and read through the short note. "Looks like I'm out a few coins. Jaime has been captured."

"Already?" Bronn asked in shock. "Thought you said he was a good fighter. How'd he get caught? Was he pissing o a tree?"

"I'm sure someone was." Tyrion remarked as he dropped the scroll onto the table and looked at Arya. "Your brother seems rather adapt at war it would seem."

"You shouldn't underestimate people." Arya closed her book and sat up more in her window seat. "Something else you want to say?"

Tyrion let out a slow breath. "I hope you've gotten comfortable being on your own. My father is sending me to King's landing as acting Hand of The King while the war goes on. Naturally I am taking Bronn with me as well as Podrick."

"Awfully convenient timing don't you think?" Bronn looked from the girl to Tyrion. "Seems kind of careless as well. He knows she is dangerous right?"

"Naturally my father accounted for that." Tyrion began flicking the piece of paper idly. "He is doubling her guards and Uncle Kevin is coming back to watch over Casterly Rock."

"What about me?" Jesse asked.

Tyrion looked over at the young boy. "You're going to stay here. Seems my father has taken an interest in you." He worried for the boy. People his father took interest In tended to get caught up in his plots, and usually ended up dead by the end. "I do hope you both stay out of trouble. Gods know my sister would think I had a hand in anything that happens with the both of you." He eyed Arya especially as he spoke.

Arya gave the shorter man a small smile. "She won't think that." She paused for a moment thinking of what she should tell Tyrion. Events would be different from what she had experienced, but she still felt she needed to warn him. She turned her attention to Bronn. "If he thinks of any stupid or ridiculous plans, punch him in the face."

Bronn chuckled at the girl's request. "Only if it won't cost me my fist."

* * *

The rockery at Casterly Rock was rather busy. People organizing messages to send to their proper recipients while others prepared messages to be sent. One particular servant was taking great care in copying their letter. It was an important letter going all the way to Dorne. The small girl rolled up the note and stamped it in grey before heading for a raven. She grabbed one of the large bird and tied the letter to it's leg.

"This ones ready." She told one of the boys working with her.

The boy reached into the cage and grabbed the bird. He walked over tot eh window and released it. He let out a sigh as he watched the raven fly. "Lot's of messages going out today." The girl nodded as they went back to work.

"Child." The small girl looked over as the Maester approached her. "Run this to Lord Kevin. He needs to see this immediately."

The girl nodded as she took the scroll and ran out of the room. She took the tunnels through the castle and paused as she came to a crossroad. She took a look at the scroll, noting the red lion wax seal. She took the right path up towards the offices and library.

The girl paused as she waited for the hall to clear of people. She wiped her hand over her face, returning to herself before shucking off the ragged brown dress. Once the hall was clear, Arya snuck across and into the library.

"Jesse?" Arya asked aloud.

"Here." The boy piped up from a bookshelf. Arya walked over and found him reading through a copy of a book of lineages. "This is actually kind of interesting. Most Lannisters have golden hair and green eyes. Guess that's why I get mistaken for one." He laughed as he closed the book. He noticed the scroll in the girl's hand. "What's that?" Arya frowned as she watched Jesse, he was starting to sound like a highborn.

"A raven." She leaned on a bookcase as he opened the scroll. It was from Tywin. "He's taken Harrenhal. He needs more men to garrison the castle and fight my brother."

"Won't they wonder what happened to that scroll?" Arya looked over to the boy as he put the thick volume away.

"No, they'll be too busy." Arya set the scroll down on a shelf as she reached into her pockets for the flint she had lifted in the rockery. "Go back to your room and grab my sword that Bronn gave you. Then go and wait in my room. Don't let anyone see you."

Jesse watched as Arya prepared to set the raven scroll on fire. "What are you going to do?"

"Start a distraction." Arya struck the flint, sending a few sparks onto the scroll. "Go." She ordered the boy when he stood in place. Jesse ran off, letting the door swing shut behind him. Arya picked up the small scroll as it began to burn and catch fire. She walked out the back of the library to the dry ad dusty books the Maester was in the midst of copying. She dropped the scroll and watched as the dust and old papers quickly started to burn. She grabbed a few and walked through the shelves, leaving a few burning sheets atop of some books here and there.

She looked back as flickers of flames could be spotted, but not much smoke was accumulating yet. Arya left the library, not caring if anyone saw her leave. She had leave to be wherever she pleased as a Ward of the Lannisters. It was only once she got closer to her room that she noticed a bit of a panic in the servants around her. Whispers of tragedy.

Arya entered her room and was glad to see Jesse there with Needle. "Let's go." Arya took the sword from the boy and strapped it to her waist. She eased her door open a crack. There was no one in the hall, most likely everyone was helping put the fire out and save the library.

Silently Arya led Jesse through the castle until they reached a tunnel entrance, stealing into the secret passage. "I thought Lord Tyrion said theses tunnels were only under the castle."

"They are." Arya answered. "We aren't going far just yet." She paused as they came to the stables. There were a few guards and stable hands around. "Don't say a word and stay here." She ordered the boy as she stepped out into the stable.

She stalked up behind one fo the stable hands as she eased the Valyrian steel dagger out of it's sheath. As he turned around to return to work, Arya stabbed it into his chin. He made no sound as he collapsed against her. Arya set him aside, glad his blood had been warm instead of icy cold.

"Eric?" Arya ducked behind a barrel as a voice spoke up. "You takin' a nap?" He bent down to shake the dead man's shoulder. Arya tackled him and slit his throat while covering his mouth. She released him once he stopped struggling.

The two stable hands she had seen were now dead, now there were just the soldiers. Arya paused as she listened for the sound of moving feet and armor. It was silent except for the horses, they were starting to spook from the smell of blood.

Arya spotted movement to her left, Jesse. The bo had snuck over to one of the stalls, unlatching it. He then went to the others, unlatching them. he grabbed a broom and began sweeping, moving towards some other stalls in the process. Arya crept over to another stall, figuring if they were going to ride it would be more comfortable in a saddle. She saddled a horse while Jesse continued his 'work'.

"What you doing?" Arya froze as a voice spoke up behind her. "You new around here?"

"No." Arya spoke up as she turned to look at the man. "But I'm not staying for much longer." She watched as his eyes grew wide realizing who she was. Then frowning as he saw the blood on her. There was a loud thwack as a broom hit the side of his head. Arya looked to see Jesse standing there with the broom.

"Oi!" Arya garbed a nearby torch and threw it into an open pen. The guards were onto them now.

"Get on!" Arya shouted as she climbed onto the saddled horse. Jesse jumped up onto a stool before vaulting onto the horse behind Arya. Arya spurred the horse, making as much noise as she could. The horses in the stable bolted from their stalls. Arya aimed her horse towards the front gate, the others followed.

An alarm started to ring as they passed through the gate. "They'll close the second gate." Jesse spoke up behind Arya. "We won't make it."

"Take the reigns." Arya spoke as she focused her mind, seeking out her Direwolf.

Arya's ears perked as she heard a horn blowing at the lion rock in her view. With a lunge she burst out of the tree line, heading for the rock. She could smell the humans near the rock, sweaty and oily from all their skins. Usually they would shout if they spotted her, but they were looking the wrong way. She crept among their riding animals, scaring them greatly.

She darted into an open door, knowing she would find prey. Arya snarled as she pounced on one, tearing his throat off. She moved up the steps, seeking out her next prey. She found a few along a walkway with no wall and stick throwers. Arya darted behind them, knocking them off their feet and to the stones below.

"A wolf!" They had seen her now. Arya quickly darted back down the stairs. She landed on a man and tore out his throat, he screamed the whole time, hurting her ears.

It was then that she picked up the sound of hooves, many hooves. Horses was coming. Arya peaked out a door, noting the two riders on one of the horses heading for the open gate.

Arya blinked as she returned to herself and grabbed the reigns form Jesse. "Nymeria, come!" She called to the Direwolf in the guard house. The grey wolf walked out fo the quiet gatehouse, keeping up with the horses as they rode into the woods. As the horses went off towards the north-east, Arya aimed her horse south.

After an hour or two they slowed to a trot to let the horse rest a bit. She and Jesse weren't too heavy, but they only had the one horse. "That was amazing." Arya turned and looked at Jesse. The boy had a large grin on his face. "It worked. We got away with our lives."

"But we aren't safe yet." Arya faced forward in the saddle once more. "We'll stay on the road for now, but as of tomorrow they will know we escape. They'll be looking for us." She looked down at Nymeria as the wolf happily trotted beside the horse. "Best we put as much distance between us and them."

* * *

After almost a week of riding, Arya put them back on the road, but heading East. "Aren't we going to Dorne?" Jesse asked as he looked back at Arya. They had been taking turns sitting on front. Mostly so Jesse could practice riding.

"Not yet." Arya answered.

"But that's what you kept saying." Jesse wondered if the girl had been lying. "Do you think Lord Tyrion would betray you?"

"It's not that." Arya told Jesse. "I have something to do first. Some names to cross off my list."

Jesse nodded. Arya had said her list a few times as they bedding down. The King and Queen were first on her list. "So, we're going to King's Landing then? Why not head there before? Why go south first?" Jesse questioned.

"To throw them off." Arya answered. "My family is at Riverrun, the same direction the other horses went. My brother is fighting in the Riverlands, east of Casterly Rock. South would be the way they wouldn't think we would go."

After another hour they came across an inn. "Let's stop here. We need to get supplies anyway. Maybe we can get a hot meal." Arya had been surprised when Jesse had shown her a rather large bag of gold dragons he had brought along. She wondered if Bronn was missing it.

They stopped at the inn and got off the horse. "Do you think I could get a horse of my own?" Jesse wondered as he spotted a stable with many horses.

Arya chuckled a bit thinking of the last time she had to share a horse with someone. "If we have enough afterwards. Maybe we can buy you a pony." Once the horse was tied off they went inside. "Two beds." Arya requested from the innkeeper.

"Same room?" The man asked as he looked at the two. "Aren't you a bit young to be out on your own?"

"Father was drafted into the war." Arya looked down as she spoke. "We're heading to live with our aunt." She looked at Jesse, hoping he would catch onto the story.

The man nodded as he looked between the two. "It's five coppers for a meal and a silver stag for the room." He looked over as the young boy reached into a bag and pulled out the silver coin for the room. He handed them the key for the room. "You'll pay Lacey for the food."

The two nodded as they went up the stairs and to their room. They unlocked the door and walked in, locking it behind them. "Do we look related?" Jesse asked as he fell onto one of the beds. It was much more comfortable than the ground.

"With the right story." Arya said as she dropped the saddle bag onto the floor by the other bed. "We should change."

Jesse sat up. "Into what? We didn't bring extra clothes."

"Then we will have to get some." Arya said as she began hiding things about the room. They couldn't be too careful. The last thing she hid was needle. The dagger would be more than enough for now. "Let's go."

Jesse got up and followed Arya out of the room. They locked the door and went into the small town. There were a surprising number of shops. "Where first?" Jesse asked as he looked around the village. He guessed the Reach was better off than the other lands.

Arya spotted a clothing shop a bit of a ways down. "This way." She led them to the shop and slipped inside. There were only one or two other people. There were some things pre-made, but only for men and boys. She walked over and began inspecting the trousers.

"Good day." Arya looked over as a seamstress greeted them. "Anything I can help with?" Arya noticed her scrunch her nose a bit.

"We need new clothes." She lowered her voice a bit, hoping to sound more like a boy.

The woman nodded as she grabbed the measure int tape from around her neck. She measured their legs and their waists. Then she pulled some pants for the eh shelves. "Those should fit. Now for shirts..." The woman turned and walked over to a wall, pulling two from a shelf. "Those should also fit. Any boots or jerkins? We do leather with the tanner next door."

"Boots and a vest each please." Arya followed the woman as she sized them for the boots and vests. "And new cloaks as well. I heard summer is over."

"Aye. And it's going to be a long and cold winter." The woman spoke as she went about gathering things. "We're you lads off to? Thought they called everyone out to fight in this damn war."

"Too young." Jesse answered. "They said Arie was too small to do anything." The boy laughed as Arie frowned at him.

"Well, at least you still have your brother to look out for you." The woman gave the siblings a smile as she wrapped their things in the cloaks. "Alright, it'll be one dragon, three stags and six coppers."

Jesse reached in and pulled out two dragons. He put them on the table. "For being nice." He gave the woman a smile as she went started to grab change.

The woman placed a hand on her chest. "Aren't you sweet. But I'm sure you need it more."

"It'll be fine." Arya answered and they grabbed their things. "We were taught to be generous and not go back on our word." They bid the woman farewell before returning to the inn.

They locked the door once they returned to their room. "We stink don't we?" Jesse asked as he started peeling off his clothes. "Do you think they have a bath?"

"Doubt it." Arya answered. "Wet rag and water will have to do." She dropped her bundle of things onto her bed. She reached back and felt her long hair. It was tied at the base of her neck, tangled and a bit matted. She looked over at Jesse's hair. It was well past his shoulders. "We should cut them short?"

Jesse looked over at Arya. "You mean our hair? Don't girls like to keep their hair long?"

"Most girls." Arya smirked as she pulled the tie from her hair. She pulled her hands through it to loosen it before gathering it together above her head. Once she had it all in one hand, she pulled the dagger from her belt. In a sure move, she cut the hair. Arya blew the near chin length hair out of her face as she tossed her handful of hair aside. "Your turn."

* * *

And we are back.

So I have up to chapter 20 planned out, I just need to write those chapters.

And let me tell you, I can't wait to write chapter 20


	12. Turns Now Taken

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

They stopped at inns more often as time passed. It had been nearly three weeks since they made their escape from Casterly Rock. Arya was grateful when there wasn't an inn, since she could stay close to Nymeria then. The wolf was still quite independent from all the time she had spent away from Arya, but she always came back.

Arya and Jesse sat near a window as they ate their meal. "What do you suppose is going on out there?" Jesse asked as he munched on his roll.

Arya took a drink of her ale as she thought. "Probably still fighting."

Jesse nodded. "I heard a few people talking about a wedding. Something to do with a flower and a stag. Not sure what that was about."

"Tyrell and Baratheon." Arya clarified. "Stanis is already married with a child. So I guess that means Renly got married." She continued eating her meal.

The bar became loud as some men started shouting. "I won fair and square! I told you the Starks would win at the Oxcross."

"No! You said the Starks would wipe the Lannisters out at the Oxcross." The other man argued. "They didn't kill them all, so you won nothing." The room got louder as the two men started to fight.

"Oi! That's enough!" The innkeeper tried to intervene, but the two ignored the woman.

Arya got up form her seat and picked up two empty pitchers. She whacked both men over the heads. "Shut it." Arya watched the two men as they glared at her. "If you're going to fight, do it outside where we don't have to listen to you."

"You gonna make us brat?!" One of the men leaned in closer to her face. "You just a twig. Ain't nothin' scary about you."

"I'm plenty scary." Arya warned them. "Now, return to your seats or get out."

The man pulled his arm back to punch her as she eased her dagger a sliver out of it's sheath. A hand grabbed the man's arm. "If you think you need to punch this lad, maybe you're not so tough." Arya looked over at the armored soldier holding the man's arm. "King Renly won't appreciate his peace being disturbed so soon after his wedding."

The two fighting men glared at Arya and the newcomer before heading for the door and leaving the inn. Arya turned to the man. "I had it under control."

"I'm sure you did lad." The man gave her a smile. "You're well armed. Where you heading?"

Arya noticed him look over at Jesse. He had obviously watched the whole event. "The Riverlands. Me and my brother are traveling to stay with our aunt. Our father got drafted into the war."

"Riverlands aren't that safe at the moment." The armored man stroked his beard in thought. "How old are you lads?"

"I'm 12, he's 11." Arya doubted they looked that age, but it was truth all the same.

The man nodded his head. "Good age. Have you ever thought of being a squire? I think you would do well."

Arya looked back at Jesse. "We're good with horses, but never been around knights too much. I don't know what use we would be, Ser."

The man chuckled. "You'll get used to it, but not every man in armor is a knight. Any idiot can buy armor. Take me for example." He laughed more at his own joke. "You boys finish up your meal. Our camp is a short ride north of here. I'll meet you in the stables." The man patted her on the shoulder before walking away.

Arya returned to her seat and gulped down her ale. She called for another one before finally looking at Jesse. "Looks like we're going to be late."

"It's alright." Jesse comforted her. "Even if we don't make it to the city before Lord Stanis attacks, they will still let us in after. They might even kill them for us."

"I'm going to kill them." Arya argued. She kept silent as a girl came over and refilled her cup of ale. Arya watched as she left their table, speaking only once she was far enough away. "They are on my list and I am going to cross them off this time."

Jesse nodded. Arya had explained quite a few things to him as they traveled together. How she had lived through this war and the wars after. Then of how she came back to try changing the future. It had been weird and too much when she had first told him, but the more he thought about it, the more it was starting to make sense. It explained this girl to him a bit more, but also brought up even more questions.

They stayed quiet as they finished their meal. They gathered their things and went out to the stable, finding the man there waiting for them. "Never got your name." Arya spoke as she led her horse out of the stable.

"Rory Storm. And you lads?" Arya watched the man as he looked from her to Jesse.

"My names Arie." Arya spoke up. "And his is Jesse."

"Good names." The man said with a nod. "Come along. It's not far, but we don't have much light left." Arya climbed onto her horse and followed the man with Jesse behind her on his horse.

* * *

Squiring wasn't bad, it was easy work. What Arya hated most was how pompous and stupid the knights were. They hadn't won a single battle but they were drinking and celebrating. The wedding had been two weeks passed, but it was all anyone was celebrating for the two days Arya and Jesse had been at the camp.

"Get more wine!" One of the men shouted at her for the hundredth time that night. She rolled her eyes as she went to the wagon to grab another barrel. She rolled it over and set it onto the stand and let the drunk men have at it.

"Celebrating well?" Arya looked over as King Renly joined the merry group. Everyone greeted the man with cheers, hollers, and shouts. "Well, don't drink too much. Tomorrow starts the tourney in honor of my marriage." Arya looked to the sky and wished the night would end already. "Arie right?"

Arya looked back down as Renly spoke to her directly. "Yes, your Grace." She quickly bowed to the man and stared at his feet.

"You don't have to stare at my feet." Arya looked back up, hoping he wouldn't recognize her. His hair and beard had grown out a bit, and a golden crown of antlers sat on his brow. "There, that's better. You're a good looking lad. Has anyone ever told you?"

"Just one, your grace." Arya smiled thinking of Renly's bastard nephew, Gendry. "But I'll never see him again."

"Him?" Arya noticed an impish smirk on the man's face. "Fancy lads do you?" Arya nodded. "Don't let anyone scare you from it."

Arya frowned wondering why he would tell her this if he thought her a boy. "Are you scared of it?"

Renly gave her a smile as he ruffled her hair. "A bit, but I'm a King and I have my duty. I can't follow my heart."

Arya continued to frown as the King walked away from her. Was this a game to him? Or was this all just an act? Either way, she wasn't so sure about him being on the throne.

As she looked back at the men drinking, she noted how they all seemed to have forgotten her. She took the chance and left, hoping they would stop drinking if there wasn't anyone to give them more wine. Almost everyone in camp was drinking, except for the squires. They had to serve the alcohol and be up early to help the men into their armor. Or out of it.

Arya walked into the large tent she shared with many other squires. She collapsed into her cot and let out a sigh. All this waiting was starting to annoy her. There hadn't been any talk about packing or preparing to march, but they kept raving about what they would accomplish. There wasn't much to be done here except collect some supplies and sneak away.

It wasn't long until Jesse entered the tent, settling in the cot beside hers. "Everyone really loves King Renly. Queen Margery is also quite nice." He removed his shoes and laced down. He rolled over and looked at Arya staring at the ceiling. "So, how are we getting to King's Landing?"

"They'll never go to King's Landing." Arya spoke as she continued to look above her. "This isn't real to them. It's a fantasy, a game of make believe hat has no consequences." The tent became silent, not another word spoken.

* * *

The next few days saw much more activity as they prepared the grounds and men for the King's Wedding Tourney. They did not have the equipment for a joust, so they simply extended the number of rounds for the melee fighting. The tourney would only have one day of events, but the celebration would certainly last for several days.

The King and Queen were very generous, allowing anyone willing to enter the tourney. The prize was not money, as it was all being used for the war, but the King would grant any desire that was within his power. Arya heard many people voice what they would ask for; a better horse, better armor, or even to name their firstborn child. Arya was rather confused by how odd some of the requests might be.

"You should enter." Arya looked over at Jesse as the boy munched on some brown bread. "You would win."

"What would I ask for?" Arya wondered aloud. Maybe she could ask to be included in the siege of King's Landing, if they were ever going to do so. There wasn't much that Renly could give her.

Arya paused as she noticed someone heading for the competitor's ring. They were tall, as tall as the Hound maybe, and the armor seemed ill-fitted, as thought meant for someone else. Arya knew who it was the moment she laid eyes on the pale blond hair of Brienne of Tarth.

Arya gave Jesse the rest of her roll as she got up and followed the woman to the competitor's ring. Brienne gave her name and joined the others that would be competing today. Arya stepped up to the man taking names. "Arie."

"Got a house?" The man asked. Arya shook her head. "Where you from?"

"Nowhere you would know." Arya answered, not knowing the Stormlands well enough to name a place other than Storm's End.

The man simply nodded and waved her over towards the rest of the competitors. Most of the men were larger than her and had armor on. She briefly wondered what she was thinking, but supposed this would be a good time to test herself.

She spotted Brienne and walked up to the female warrior. "Hello." She greeted her casually.

Brienne looked at her with a frown. "Hi?" The two watched each other before Brienne went back to preparing for the fight. Arya leaned against a wooden post, guessing there might be a wait.

It was another half hour or so before they were addressed. "Thank you all for participating." The man spoke as he looked at the list before him. "Each round will have eight fighters. The winners of each round will then compete in the last round for the victory. There will be time to rest before the final round. Any questions?" He paused and looked around for a hand or indication that someone wished to speak. When he found none, he continued. "First round will be Garvy Wylde, Arron Terrick, Hugar Parge, Ser Semar Barler, Ser Jorran Ambrose, Alrah Toland, Rickar Storm, and Manrel Cerwyn."

The men whose names were spoken walked into the area that would serve as the tourney grounds. It was honestly just a patch of clear ground. A stand had been built for the King and Queen to sit on and the crowd would serve as the barricade.

Arya watched as the tourney started. "So, fancy yourself a fighter now?" Arya looked over as Rory Storm leaned on the post beside her. "No armor's gonna make it hurt more."

"It'll just slow me down." Arya turned her gaze back to the tourney. "This is nothing like war."

Rory frowned as he studied the young boy beside him. "No, it's not. These green lads, don't know what war is, just like you."

"I know war." Arya argued. "The screams, the panic, the fear, and the anger."

Rory watched the lad closely, believing him as he spoke. This lad couldn't have already seen all of that. The war hadn't reached the Stormlands yet and he couldn't have been alive for the Rebellion. This lad seemed far too old to be just 14, but he also couldn't be any older than that. Just who was this boy?

Arya stayed quiet as the fight continued. It finished with Rickar Storm being the victor. She waited as the man called out eight more names. Her name was not called, neither was Brienne's, but Rory was called. "Wish me luck lad." Rory patted her shoulder before donning his helmet and entering the arena. Unfortunately for the bastard warrior, the Knight of Flowers was also in his fighting group and won the victory.

The tourney continued on. Arya watched as Brienne won her round and Arya was left with seven other fighters as the seventh group took to the arena. Arya looked around, sizing up her competition. Many were in full plate, but there were a few others with less armor on.

"Arie!" Arya looked over and saw Jesse waving her down. Arya walked over to the boy. "Just thought I would wish you luck. You're going to win. I know it." Arya gave the boy a smile, it was nice to know someone was cheering for her.

"Last group, you're up." Arya turned and followed the others out into the arena. She felt quite small as the crowd cheered for the competitors and gave her pitying looks. Arya looked to the King and Queen, bowing with the other competitors. The King smiled and gave a single clap to begin the fight.

Arya drew her sword and watched to see what the others would do. One of the men in plate began swinging a Morningstar around, winding up to attack. A few others began to skirmish, but they seemed to be ignoring Arya. Arya supposed that was their mistake.

She skirted around the group, coming up behind the man with the Morningstar. She caught his foot and sent him face down into the dirt. The others looked over at her in shock. Arya shrugged before stepping onto the fallen knight to avoid an attack. She parried the sword and whacked the man's hand, causing him to drop the sword. Arya bent backwards to avoid another attack before kicked her legs up and over herself, kicking a man in the chin.

Arya stood at the ready, facing the remaining two men in the ring. She eyed the two as they kept an eye on their opponents. The air became silent around them. One of the men went for Arya while the other attacked him. Arya faced the man coming at her, parrying his sword and standing down as the other man eliminated him from the competition.

The two circled each other, neither willing to make the first move. Finally the man lunged forward. Arya deflected the attack and held the point of her blade to the man's throat. "Yield?" She asked calmly.

"Yield." The man spoke as he took a step back.

The crowd cheered as the last of the eight victors had been decided for the last round. "Well done Arie." Arya looked over at the King as he clapped for her victory. Arya gave him a bow before leaving the arena.

"Yay!" Arya nearly fell over as Jesse hugged her. "You're in the last round. You better get some rest and food. It'll be after noon when it will start. It's not fair that you get so little time to prepare."

Arya pushes the boy off of her. "It's fine. It's not like I have much armor to tire with. I'm barely winded after that." The two walked off into the tents, looking for food and drink. Arya was surprised when she and Jesse were given food before some other men.

"Tourney participants get served first." The cook clarified. "Need your strength to be able to fight. Especially someone small like you Arie." Arya was a bit worried as the cook addressed her by name. It seemed many people were learning her name.

It wasn't until the sun had passed it's highest point that the competitors were called back to the arena. Arya waited with the seven other fighters. Arya could easily spot Brienne's head above the other men. Then there was Loras Tyrell's ridiculous helmet. The other fighters she wasn't too sure of, but it worried her a bit to see she was the only one not in plate.

They all walked into the fighting area and bowed to the King, waiting for the fight to begin. Renly clapped his hands once, beginning the fight. All of the combatants in armor clashed together, leaving Arya to prowl the perimeter. She watched as one by one each participant was removed from the fight. Soon it was only Arya and Brienne left in the arena.

"Yield and you shall not get hurt." Brienne spoke through her helmet.

Arya gave the tall woman a smile as she stood still with Needle behind her back. "Don't worry, I won't cut you." The armored woman tilted her head curiously before returning to a ready stance.

The air tensed between the two before Brienne shouted and lunged forward. Arya parried the sword up then down before pointing her sword at Brienne's helmet. She walked around the woman before returning Needle to behind her back to wait. Brienne gave another shout as she attacked once more. Arya ducked under the strike and got in close.

Arya noted how close this was playing out to their spar in Winterfell. She pivoted and avoided a kick from the giant woman. Arya flicked her sword up, knocking Brienne's helmet off of her head. The crowd gasped as they realized who was fighting. Brienne knocked Arya sword out of her hand with a wide swing. Arya pulled her dagger from her belt and went to attack, but Brienne caught her hand. She tossed the dagger to her other hand and got it to the woman's throat just as her sword aimed for her head.

They both paused and breathed heavily from their exchange. Arya wasn't upset to tie with the woman, she had beaten the Hound after all. It was a bit discouraging to see she had yet to surpass Brienne of Tarth, but her skills were also not for such public displays.

A loud clapping form the royal stand had both combatants relaxing and standing down. The rest of the crowd soon joined in. "Well done!" Renly praised them. They both sheathed their weapons and collected their things from the arena. "Step forward, both of you." Arya and Brienne stepped forward and knelt before the King. "I can honestly not name a victor between the two of you. So, you shall both be the victors today." The crowd cheered loudly at the King's proclamation. "You may ask whatever you wish of me that is in my power to grant."

"My King," Brienne spoke up first. "I would ask for a position among your King's Guard. To serve you and protect you."

Arya could sense a bit of unease among many of the people. It was unheard of for a woman to become King's Guard. Then again, they didn't know two women had won the tourney.

"And what of you Arie?" Arya looked back up at the King. "What would you ask of me?"

Arya paused as she thought on what to ask. Her eyes were then drawn to a woman standing in the crowd. She had Tully red hair and worry lines about her face, Catelyn Stark. Arya turned her face forward once more as her mind turned. She looked up at Renly. "What I would ask is not for you to give." She then looked to Brienne. "I would ask to be your squire, Brienne of Tarth."

Arya watched as the woman looked at her closely. A small part of Arya hoped she would see through her facade and see her as the girl she was. Knowing it may sway her response, even a little bit. "Very well." Brienne spoke before rising from her spot. "You are my squire now, Arie."

* * *

Well that was fun.

Thank you for your love and support of this story. It really means a lot to me.

I may be on a bit of a writing high at the moment. So I apologize if a lot of chapters come out in the next few weeks then you get hit with another dry spell. Be prepared.


	13. Careful Words

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

Arya took a deep breath as she stepped aside with Brienne as Lady Catelyn stepped forward to speak with the King. "Your Grace. I have the honor of presenting Lady Catelyn Stark, sent as an envoy for her son, Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell."

"Lord of Winterfell," Catelyn spoke up, "and King in The North."

"Lady Stark." Renly addressed the lady. "May I present my wife, Lady Margery of House Tyrell."

"You are most welcomed here, Lady Stark." Lady Margery spoke kindly to the woman.

"When we take King's Landing and I sit on the Iron Throne, I'll return your daughter to you, along with the Lannister's heads." The crowd cheered as Renly promised to avenge the wrongs done to House Stark.

"Justice will be enough for me my Lord." Lady Catelyn spoke.

"Your Grace." Brienne spoke up, earning many people's attention. "And you should kneel when you approach the King."

"There's no need for that." Renly spoke up, trying to defuse the tension between the two women. "Lady Stark is an honored guest. Her husband was a true friend to my eldest brother. Foolish to claim my brother Stanis as a better King than I, but his friend nonetheless."

"Has your son marched against Tywin Lannister yet?" Arya looked over as Loras spoke up. He had a frown on his face. She supposed he was still sore about losing to Brienne.

Catelyn turned her head the slightest amount to be able to look at the knight out of the corner of her eye. "I do not sit on my son's war council. And if I did, I would not share such information with you."

"If Robb Stark wants a pact with us, he should come himself. Not hide behind his mother's skirt." Loras sneered at the north woman.

"My son is fighting a war, not playing at one." Arya couldn't help the small smirk on her lips as her mother spoke. Her mother was very good at scolding them as children, she supposed this was no different.

Renly still had a smile on his face as the woman insulted his army. He got up from his seat and walked down the steps. "Don't worry my lady, our war is just beginning." He began to walk, leading Lady Stark through the camp.

"Wait at my tent." Brienne ordered her squire before following after her King. Arya nodded as she watched her mother walk off with the youngest Baratheon brother. Only once they were out of sight did she move from her spot.

Arya was able to find the tent thanks to House Tarth's banners hanging in front of it. She also found Jesse waiting there. "So what's the plan?" Jesse asked excitedly. Arya looked at the boy in confusion, he sounded like the soldiers. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Being around the men gives me time to practice."

"You mimic accents?" Arya asked the boy curiously. Jesse nodded. "Explains why you don't sound like you're from Flea Bottom anymore."

"That Lady is your mum right?" Jesse lowered his voice to not be overheard. "Does she know? Have you spoken to her?"

"I haven't." Arya had been a bit surprised to see her mother this far south. "She wouldn't recognize me. She's never seen me with short hair or in trousers, and she has no reason to think I'm in the Stormlands. I doubt the Lannisters have let it slip that we have escaped." She straightened as Brienne came into sight once more.

Brienne looked from Arie to the other boy. "Who's this?"

"My brother, Jesse." Arya told the warrior. "He's squiring for the army."

"My lady." Jesse bowed to Brienne.

"I'm not a lady." Brienne answered casually. She looked between the two for a moment before turning to Jesse. "Fetch some wine and food." Jesse nodded before running off to accomplish his task. "Come inside." Brienne entered the tent first.

Arya followed the woman into the tent. It was sparsely furnished, but had the necessities. She quickly went over to the warrior and helped her remove the armor. She kept quiet as she worked. "You've been around armor before?"

"Most of my life." Arya answered as she stored the armor.

"What does your father think about his daughter wanting to be a knight?" Arya looked over at the woman. Brienne watched as the girl straightened. "You remind me of myself when I was a bit younger than yourself. who taught you to fight like that?"

Arya gave the woman a small smile. "No One." She answered just as easily as the first time.

Brienne watched the girl curiously. "What's your name Arie?"

Arya opened her mouth to answer when the tent flap opened. Jesse walked in with a basket of food and a small cask of wine. "Is this too much?"

Brienne smiled at the boy. "Not for the three of us. Sit, Jesse. Your sister and I were just speaking."

Jesse looked from Brienne to Arya. "You told her?"

"She guessed I was a girl." Arya explained. She then looked to Brienne. "My father knows I fight, but I don't want to be a knight. Knights are nothing special."

Brienne nodded as the girl spoke. She sounded like she knew some terrible knights. She looked between the two siblings, they didn't look similar. "Do your parents know you're here?"

Arya could see Brienne was trying to figure them out. "My parents don't. His are dead." She could see Jesse wasn't too sure what to say or how much to say. "I met him in King's Landing. He tagged along when I left."

"King's Landing?" Brienne asked a bit confused. "I thought small folk fled to cities to escape war?"

"Smart people leave the cities." Jesse answered. "More food out in the woods than in the streets. Plus you don't have to pay for it or a place to sleep. Dirts more comfortable than stone." He grabbed a roll of bread from the basket of food. "Being a squire isn't too bad though."

"Why pretend to be siblings?" Brienne watched as the two interacted. Jesse defaulted to Arie for explaining for the most part. It made sense since she was older.

"It just seemed to stick." Arya said frankly. "You're the only one that's questioned it yet." She grabbed an apple and took a bite of it.

Brienne nodded. The two seemed to know how to handle themselves. She guessed they had been through a lot together. "You'll come in the morning to help with my armor. Then I want you both training for an hour, twice a day. I'll call for you if you're needed. Don't follow any orders unless they mention me." She waited till she got a nod from both children. "Good. Now, tell me about King's Landing."

* * *

The training grounds was loud with many knights, soldiers, and squires practicing. Arya stood with a practice blade in hand as Jesse faced her with his own. "One hand Jesse." Arya instructed the boy as he held the blade with both of his hands. "Two hands makes you an easier target."

"It's heavy." Jesse complained as his muscles strained. "Bronn let me use both hands."

"Bronn slapped you the first time he taught you." Arya pointed out.

They returned to their training. Jesse would attack and Arya would block or dodge the boy. Then she would give him pointers as they went. They only stopped if Jesse dropped his sword or fell into the dirt.

After their allotted hour, they vacated their area to let someone else train. Arya and Jesse put their training swords away and went off in search of food. "I heard a messenger from Stanis Baratheon showed up this morning." Jesse spoke as he stretched. Arya nodded, having heard the same thing from another squire while she was helping Brienne.

As they neared the King's tent, Arya spotted a banner she never thought she would come across. Jesse looked at the banner as he tried to place it. "Purple lightning...four pointed stars on a black field..." He bit his lip as he tried to think if he had seen it before. "Was it in the capital?"

"Dondarrion." Arya answered. She frowned as she tried to think why he was here. Shouldn't he be with the Brotherhood without Banners hunting the Mountain. Her train of thought stopped. The Mountain had been sent to raid the Riverlands because her mother had kidnapped Tyrion Lannister. Since Tyrion had not been taken, the Mountain hadn't been sent out. She was sure he was there now, but her father had never charged Beric Dondarrion with bringing the Mountain to justice.

She was distracted form the banner as Lady Catelyn passed in front of it, being escorted to the King's tent. Arya frowned wondering why Renly had summoned her mother. They continued their walk forward, pausing to look into the tent as Lady Stark entered. Brienne spotted them through the opening and approached them. "Arie, Jesse, fetch some wine." The two nodded as they ran off to get the wine and goblets.

They returned and were admitted to the tent. "So you see Lady Stark, I'm a bit confused as to where your loyalties lie." Renly was giving the woman a hard look.

Arya served the lords and lady wine as the tense moment continued. Renly appeared rather angry with Catelyn. Beric stood to the side, taking the appearance of a regretful man. Arya was a bit shocked by the appearance of the man, he did not look himself while whole.

"I assure you, I have never deceived you." Catelyn answered. "I am loyal to my son and family, always. I came to ask for your help in defeating the Lannisters, our common enemy."

"Yet Lord Beric tells me your Lord husband treats with my brother at Dragonstone." Renly stated while looking at Beric. "Lord Beric is an honorable and good man, I do not blame him for siding with my brother. Same as I do not blame your husband for supporting my elder brother's claim to the throne. Do you mean to betray us both and put your son on the Iron Throne?"

"Robb has no desire for the Iron Throne." Catelyn firmly told Renly. "Nor shall he bend the knee."

"Lord Stark said the same." Beric spoke up.

Catelyn looked to the Lord. "Thank Lord Beric. I am grateful for your help with the Riverlands."

"Gregor Clegane is a monster this world should never have tolerated." Beric stated factually. "I will see the King's justice done."

"You may go, Lord Beric." Renly did not wish to lose such a man, Beric Dondarrion was said to be a great fighter, but knew it would be best for the realm that the Mountain be done away with. "Take your men and be on your way. Good hunting." Beric bowed to the younger Baratheon King before taking his leave.

Renly turned his attention back to Lady Stark. "Did you know your husband was going to meet with my brother?"

"I did." Catelyn answered.

Renly tapped the arm of his chair as he thought of what to say or ask. "I suppose it makes sense. Your husband already voiced his support for my brother, but you did not think I would hear about it." He stood in his seat. "I thought you an honorable woman, Lady Stark, but you are not like your husband. It's one thing I always liked about the North. Their straightforward politics."

"We meant no deception." Catelyn spoke from her seat. "This is madness. None of us want the Lannisters on the Throne, yet we fight and weaken each other rather than do what needs to be done." She stood from her seat and faced Renly. "All we seek is a truce between all our houses and armies. Fight together and remove the Lannisters from power. Then we can talk and discuss who is best to sit on he Iron Throne."

"And if they chose your son?" Renly asks. "He's proven himself in battle and his people have already named him King. What's to stop the other kingdoms from doing the same?" With that, he ended the discussion. "Brienne, have your squires escort Lady Stark back to her tent."

Arya and Jesses set down their trays. "This way m'lady." Jesse spoke up, leading the Lady out of the King's tent.

Arya followed behind her mother, hoping to stay anonymous for a few days more. She noted how tired her mother seemed. Her hair was longer and frizzing out of the braid it was tied back into. She wondered how long her mother had been away from home. What had brought her this far south?

"Here you are m'lady." Jesse spoke up as they arrived at Lady Stark's tent.

"Thank you, both of you." Catelyn gave the boy a smile. His curling blond hair would almost make her think him a Lannister, but there was little chance of finding a Lannister in this camp. Renly's forces had not fought any Lannister forces. Catelyn turned to the other squire that had escorted her. This one had roughly cut dark hair that fit more among the Storm Lord's army. It as the boy's grey eyes that caused her to pauses, recognizing them slightly.

Arya was sure her mother was going to say something to her, but Lady Stark merely turned and entered her tent. Arya took a step back and turned away from the tent, Jesse following behind her. The two were quiet as they walked through the tents.

Arya stopped on the edge of camp on a cliff overlooking the sea. Jesse stood beside her. "Is Dragonestone that way?" Arya nodded. "You're father is there?" Arya nodded once more. "Do you think you'll see him again?"

"I hope I do." It was one wish Arya held onto, to see her family. She didn't pray for it, she only prayed for death on those that had wronged her. Beric Dondarrion had once been on her list, but not anymore. In the Battle of Winterfell, when the dead tried to kill them, Beric had sacrificed himself to let her escape the castle alongside Sandor Clegane. She had taken him off her list since he was dead, but she had not put him back onto her list when she came back.

They stood in silence for a bit of time before Jesse spoke once more. "What's the plan Arie? We can't go to war for the Baratheons. So what are we doing here?"

Arya paused thinking of where they were and where they needed to be. There weren't many options for them. "If we can get Renly and Stanis to work together, they might be able to take King's Landing from the Lannisters."

"What about your list?" Jesse doubted Arya would let Cersei or Joffrey live past the siege.

"They'll get in easier without a monarch on the throne." Now she just had to figure out how to get to the city and into the Red Keep before the Baratheons attacked. "It would be easier if you stayed here-"

"No." Arya stopped as Jesse spoke. "I've come this far with you, you're not sending me away now." Arya looked to the boy, seeing him for the lion he was. "Besides, I'm sneakier than you give me credit for." Jesse gave the Stark a smirk, showing off some confidence.

"You've spent too much time around Bronn." Arya noted as she turned and walked back to camp, Jesse chuckling beside in agreement.

* * *

That took a lot longer than I thought it would.

I only now realized what pieces I was missing for future plot lines I had in mind, and it threw off a few of my plans. But fear not, I have edited and sculpted it to fit and I kind of like it a bit more than what I had originally planned.

Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and followings.


	14. Dark Tidings

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

Arya was helping Brienne don her armor when a messenger came running. "Lord Baelish has arrived to speak with the King." Arya frowned, wondering what he was doing here.

Brienne noticed her squire's disapproval. "Are you familiar with Lord Baelish?"

"I am." Brienne looked over at Jesse. She had expected Arie to speak up, but it seemed the younger sibling had more to say. "My mother was a whore in one of his smaller brothels. He would know my face well, and Arie's as well. He's not a nice person."

Brienne nodded, as she processed the information. "Both of you stay here. I'll be back after." With that she got up and left the tent.

Jesse noticed Arya deep in thought. "Are you going to kill him?"

"He wasn't on my list the first time, but I killed him to protect my family after he helped murder most of it. This time, he's on my list." Arya knew she had to find out where Petyr was staying, but she couldn't just walk around camp to find out. She sat down and leaned against a chair. "Nudge me if anyone comes." Jesse nodded as Arya's eyes rolled back into her head.

Arya pawed at the ground with her hoof. It was soft and moist. She could feel the saddle on her back, it had been there all day with no rider ever getting on. She was annoyed they had even put it on her.

She smelled the air, she had to find someone. She sneezed at a strong perfume, Little Finger's perfume. She looked around trying to find the thin man. There were many men around, but they were all in thick heavy skin with only the smell of sweat about them. Not the man she wanted to find.

Arya whinnied as she caught the scent of the perfume. It was on the wind. She turned into the wind, spotting the man standing outside a tent. She stood still and watched the man, seeing where he would go. He entered the tent after another man with a shiny thing on his head.

Arya retreated from the horse and back to herself. "What did you see?" Jesse asked as Arya returned from warging. He had seen her do it many times over the time they had traveled together.

"He just entered the King's tent." Arya was sure it would take some time for him to speak with the King about whatever deal he was trying to broker. She wasn't sure if it was for the Lannisters or himself, but it certainly did not mean anything good for her plans. He would need to be dealt with, tonight.

* * *

The air was calm as Arya stalked closer towards the human camp. They had not spotted her as she ventured up from the nearby forest. She paused and sniffed the air, trying to find the perfume. She sneezed as she caught scent of it. It was much stronger with this nose compared to the riding creature's.

She followed the scent along the outer line of the camp. The humans would panic if they saw her in the camp. It would be best if she stayed out of sight. Then her prey wouldn't run.

She stopped at a tent, smelling the scent strongly. She pawed at a corner, trying to get it, but the fabric was thick and strong. She sniffed around the bottom edge, trying to find an opening. There was none to be found. Arya gave a whine in complaint before sneaking around the tent. She stayed out of the firelight, keeping her presence hidden.

The scent was seeping out of the tent. No doubt this was his tent. But it was quiet inside the tent. He was not here. Arya turned away form the tent, on the hunt once more. Searching for the source of the scent.

It was almost at the other end of the tent that she found the scent once more. She could hear two humans speaking inside. One was her prey, melodic and male. The other was female and all too familiar to her. She missed this voice.

"Petyr, that's enough." The woman's voice spoke sternly. There as annoyance present in her voice. Her prey was causing problems.

"Cat please. For all the love I have for you, let me help you." Arya growled as her prey spoke. "Let me show you what I will do for you." There was a small scuffle inside the tent. Arya didn't know what was happening, but she needed to get inside the tent.

A small blade opened through the tent before renting a hole down the back. Arya could see Petyr Baelish's face looking out the hole. He locked eyes with her as she raced forward. She pounced on the man as her teeth sank into his neck. He cried out and she twisted her head and tore the soft flesh of his throat apart. His blood masked the scent of his perfume, relieving her of the foul smell.

"Nymeria?" Arya stopped attacking Petyr's corpse and looked back at the red haired female cowering by the tent wall. She met the woman's blue eyes.

"Lady Stark!" Arya quickly darted back out of the hole in the tent wall, running back toward the forest as fast as she could. She stopped once she was back at her den, her task completed.

* * *

The camp was in an uproar for the next few days. No search parties were sent out for the beast that murdered Lord Baelish. Lady Stark had claimed the wolf to be protecting her. She claimed it to be her daughter's direwolf, the sigil of House Stark.

Arya was helping Brienne onto her horse when Renly rode up to them. "Arie, how would you like to hold a banner?"

"I've never held a banner." Arya explained to the King.

Renly smiled at the boy. "It's easy. There's a pocket attached to the saddle where you place the end. The you just hold onto the pole." He chuckled at how simple it was. "Come on, let's get you saddled up." Renly dismounted form his horse and waved the squire over.

Brienne shooed her over to King Renly. Arya held onto the banner that was passed to her, a Baratheon banner. Renly led a horse over to her. "It's a bit difficult with the banner I suppose." He took the banner from her and let her mount the horse. Then passed her back the banner. "And the end goes right here." He set the bottom of the pole into the pocket to set it in place. "Now you're a banner man." He laughed at his own joke.

"We're all set Your Grace." Brienne spoke up as she held the reins of Renly's horse.

"Alright, and Lady Stark?" Renly mounted his horse as he looked around. He spotted the Stark matriarch waiting on a horse beside Ser Loras Tyrell. "Then we're off to speak with my brother." He spurred his horse, leading their party towards the designated meeting place.

They found Stanis already waiting with his group of supporters. Arya noted Ser Davos and the Red woman immediately beside the elder Baratheon sibling. Her father was beside Ser Davos.

"Good to see you again Lord Stark." Renly greeted the man with a smile. "You're looking well brother. Who's banner is that? If I may ask. I'm afraid I don't know the customs of your new religion."

"Our King has taken the flaming or The Lord of Light into his heart." The Red Priestess spoke. "You should kneel before your brother, he is the Lord's chosen. Born amidst salt and smoke."

Renly nodded. "Salt and smoke, is he a ham?" He chuckled at his joke.

"Now is no time for jokes." Ned spoke up. "Nor is it the time to be fighting amongst each other. The Lannisters are the only ones to gain from all this. We can settle who'r right it is to sit on the Iron Throne once it is out of the hands of the Lannisters."

"My husband is right." Catelyn added in. "No matter who wins this battle you will ave lost men in the end."

"She's right." Stanis looked to his brother. "You've never been to war, Renly. You can't win against me. Kneel and save your men. Help me take the Iron Throne."

Renly shook his head as his brother spoke. "I may have never been to war, but I've been at court more of my life than you. You have no friends, brother. No allies. The Lords of the Stormlands and the Reach chose me over you. No one wants you for their King."

Arya could see this was going nowhere. She spurred her horse forward and met the eyes of the red woman. "Valar Moghulis."

Melisandre looked at the child speaking to her, wondering how she knew the phrase. "Valar Dohaeris." She answered calmly. "You know what that means child?"

"All men must die." Arya responded. "In your fire, have you seen the Great War?"

Melisandre grew weary of this child. "Have you?"

"I don't believe in your fire god, only Death." Arya looked from the red woman over Stanis and Davos to her father, then back over to Stanis. "She says you must become King before you can become the Prince That Was Promised, but then you're not a Prince at all, are you? This war isn't doing anything except putting more bodies in the ground. With the war coming, less bodies in the ground is better."

"Arya?" Ned asked as the girl spoke more. He was sure this was his daughter. She had short hair and dressed like a squire, but he was sure it was her.

Arya looked to her father once more before looking back to Stanis. "The Iron Throne doesn't make you King." She looked back at Renly. "Wearing a crown and calling yourself 'King' doesn't make you a King. Any man can sit in a chair with a bowl on his head and call himself 'King', but that does not make him King."

"Then what does make a King?" Stanis asked the child. "Being loved by the people?" He chuckled while turning his eye to his brother. "No, it's knowing what needs to be done and doing it."

"And you don't think I can do what needs to be done?" Renly asked his brother.

"The Iron Throne isn't going anywhere." Arya spoke up. "It can't plot and it can't make decisions. The Lannisters can and they have Lord Tywin at the head of it's army. We need to work together to beat him and remove the Lannisters from power." She could see both Baratheons were in a foul mood. "I don't care if you hate each other, but we need each other, alive preferably."

"Stanis is the Lord's chosen." The red woman argued. "He will not give his Blessing with pretenders in his midst."

"And how do you know they are all believers?" Arya gave the red woman an unamused look. "Because they said your words? Because they stood by while you burned the statues of the Seven?"

Melisandre did not know what to think of this child anymore. She acted far older than her stature would lead one to believe. "They obey their Lord's commands. They have faith enough to believe he knows the way out of the darkness. And the way is with Stanis Baratheon at our head. He is the one true King."

"Brother, out of respect for the woman that bore us, I'll give you one last chance." Stanis began. "Strike your banners and come to me before dawn. I will spare you and your men. I'll even give you your old seat on the council. I'll even name you my heir, until a son is born to me."

Renly stared at his brother with a small smile. "Look over that field brother." Stanis did not turn his head. "They all chose me to lead them over you."

"You think some bolts of cloth will make you King?" Stanis asked with a frown on his face. His brother was choosing death over supporting him.

"The men holding those bolts of cloth will make me King." Renly answered his brother. He wasn't surprised Stanis' pride led them to this. He only wished it could have been different.

Stanis said nothing as he rode off towards the shore to return to his ships. Melisandre gave one last look at Arya before looking back to Renly. "Look to your sins, Lord Renly. For the night is dark and full of terrors." With that said she rode off. Ser Davos gave them a bow before following after his King. Lord Stark did not follow Stanis.

Renly spurred his horse forward, leaving the failed negotiations. The remaining riders followed after the younger Baratheon King. As they arrived back at camp, Renly dismissed everyone, needing a moment to himself.

Catelyn led her family towards her tent, needing to speak with them. They found Jesse waiting by the tent. "Is everything alright?" The boy asked Arya while looking at the Lord and Lady of House Stark.

"We need to talk." Ned spoke placing a hand on Arya's shoulder. "All of us." He looked back to Jesse, nodding his head towards the tent. Jesse walked over and held the flap open for everyone to enter. Catelyn entered first followed by her family and Jesse. "Now, how did you escape Casterly Rock?" He looked from his daughter to her companion. The boy could easily be a Lannister.

"Rather easily actually." Arya remarked. "Probably only worked because neither Tywin nor Tyrion were there. Plus Lord Kevan was a bit busy." She sat on a seat as she looked between her two parents. Both looked tired. "Why're you both here?"

"Robb asked us to get support from the Baratheons." Ned spoke. "One or both, but at least get them united to be able to attack the Lannisters with the largest possible force."

"It was risky at best." Catelyn interjected. "We should have done this at separate times-"

"There wasn't time." Ned interrupted. "Tywin attacking us at full force, the Moutnain pillaging the Riverlands, and the Lannisters strengthening their hold on the capital. We need allies Cat. Speaking with both Renly and Stanis was the best plan we had." He ran a hand over his face and through his growing beard. He had never allowed it to get this long since Robert's Rebellion.

"What of House Tyrell or the Vale?" Arya hoped her brother had thought of more allies than just the Baratheons.

"Lysa refused us." Catelyn answered bitterly. "Too frightened for the safety of Robin. The boy wouldn't be anywhere near a battle. The Eery has never fallen."

"She's a mother frightened for her child." Ned spoke up. "I'm sure you can understand that." Catelyn looked down at her lap. Ned had wished to keep his wife out of this conflict, but it seemed that was not to be. He looked to his daughter and her companion. "And you are?"

"Jesse Waters m'lord." Jesse spoke up, returning to his Flea Bottom heritage. "Arie 'ere lemme tag along." He smiled as Lady Catelyn looked at him with a bit of shock and confusion. "Sorry, old habits." His accent changed to match the northerner's accent.

"When did you pick that up?" Arya asked. He couldn't have been around many of the northern men for a long time.

Jesse shrugged. "Mostly from listening to you all the time."

"You trust him?" Ned asked his daughter. He wasn't sure who knew what about Arya and her journey. Arya gave him a nod. "So what's your plan? Nothing you said happened in your past has happened."

"Something is probably going to happen." Arya knew she had failed at least in one respect. "King Renly is going to die."

"What are you talking about?" Catelyn asked, not following the conversation. "Happened in the past? What past? And you don't know Lord Renly is going to lose the battle."

"There isn't going to be a battle." Arya had never taken the opportunity to explain things to her mother. She supposed her father could do most of the explaining as they returned to Robb's camp. "The Red Priestess with Stanis Baratheon is going to kill him using some sort of shadow magic. I don't know how to stop it. Nor do I think we can." She looked between her two parents. "You need to leave."

"Robb needs allies." Catelyn argued, choosing the ignore what she didn't understand for now. She would interrogate them about it later. "Perhaps we can still reason with Lord Stanis, or the Tyrells should they chose not to support Stanis."

Arya looked from her parents towards Jesse. "Whoever you ally with, make sure Robb keeps his word."

"Aye." Ned confirmed. Robb was eyeing a young medic that had joined their cause, but he had told his son just what the consequences might be if oaths were broken. "Where will you go?"

Catelyn was surprised by her husband. "She is obviously coming back with us. Her capture was the reason Robb rode south."

"I'm not going North." Arya confirmed. "The Lannisters need to removed from power. I'm going to King's Landing."

"I'm going with her." Jesse declared confidently. "I'll watch out for her my Lord."

Ned wasn't too surprised at how different Arya's companion was, she didn't conform to tradition either. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

They were delayed from leaving, under King Renly's orders. He wanted to speak with them before they left. They could not leave before that.

They arrived at Renly's tent an hour after sunset. "Lord Stark. Lady Stark." Renly greeted the two first. He then turned his attention to the younger two. "Lady Arya." He paused as he regarded the fourth member in their group. "Now what should I call you? From what I can see you look like a Lannister? He your prisoner or are you his?"

Arya held the King's gaze. "Neither, and he's not a Lannister."

"I see." Renly eyed the blond boy, not trusting the Stark. He then looked to the older Starks. "After great length of discussion with my advisors and my Queen, I'm willing to pardon House Stark for this underhanded scheme. So long as the North swears fealty to me and my cause. I don't need another King in my camp vying for the Iron Throne."

"Neither my son nor myself have desire to rule all Seven Kingdoms." Ned assured the younger man. "But understand this, I bowed to Robert because he was my friend and it's what was needed to bring peace to the Realm. You have the backing of the Reach and the Stormlands. You beat the Lannisters, then the Westerlands will bow to you. The Vale and Dorne have kept their peace and I doubt they will change that. All you need to do to establish peace, is leave us be. We won't bow to a Southern King."

Arya had wished her father had bent a small bit, or lied, but supposed that was a bit too much to hope for. She watched as Renly smiled fondly down at his desk. "I'm glad to hear that i don't have to fight you for the Throne. Truly I would hate to fight against you Ned." His smile faded a bit. "But I'm not my brother. Your son can go on calling himself King in the North. Although i'm not sure what that would make you then. All I ask is that he is loyal to me."

"Loyalty and trust go both ways your Grace." Jesse answered, earning him everyone's gaze. "If you don't trust your allies, why should they trust you?"

Renly chuckled a bit. "Are you sure you're not a Lannister? You sound an awful lot like the Imp."

"If you grant the North it's independence, they'll be indebted to you." Arya spoke up. "If not, they'll just take it for themselves. Why make an enemy when we are offering to be allies?"

Renly looked between the two children before chuckling to himself a bit. "Perhaps you should have sent these two to negotiate." He got up form his seat. "I will grant the North it's independence, if the North helps me claim the Iron Throne."

"It will be done." Ned was grateful everything seemed to have worked out. "We'll ride back tonight. We'll reach our camp in a few days ride. from there it would be best if we meet in the Riverlands to consolidate our forces before attacking King's Landing. That way we also cut Tywin off from the Westerlands."

"Agreed." Renly began removing his armor with he help of Brienne. "When I beat my brother tomorrow, I'll add his ships to my army. then we can attack from the land and the sea. The Lannisters don't have enough men to defend from two sides. I imagine the Red Keep should fall within a day."

A cold wind blew into the tent, sending a shiver down Arya's spine. As she looked to the door she spotted a shadow moving across the ground through the lit space. She frowned as it slid passed their ankles and onward. Catelyn and Brienne gasped as the shadow stood behind Renly, the King staring at it in disbelief in the mirror. With a wet slice, the shadow stabbed it's arm through Renly's heart.

The shadow removed it's arm before gazing at Arya with a grin on it's face. Arya had a hand on her sword as the shadow advanced on her. Ned drew his sword and slashed through the shadow, doing no harm to it. Arya slid her hand over to the dagger and drew it, wondering if the Valyrian steel would make a difference. The shadow screeched as it lunged at her.

Arya pushed Jesse to one side while she dove in the opposite direction. The shadow stopped as two guards entered the tent, inquiring about the strange noises. They both screamed and ran out of the tent upon seeing the demon. Arya threw the dagger at the shadow, the blade sinking into it's head before the shadow vanished in the light.

The tent was quiet as everyone breathed. Arya walked over and picked up the dagger, cleaning the blade of blood before sheathing it. She walked over to the corpse of Renly Baratheon as Brienne wept for her King. "We need to go."

Catelyn nodded in agreement to Arya's words as she knelt down beside Brienne. "We have to go."

"I won't leave him." Brienne managed to say between sobs.

Catelyn looked to her husband, not sure what to do. Ned stepped forward and placed a hand on Brienne's shoulder. "You cared about him." The female warrior stayed silent as she continued to sob. "Then avenge him. Dark magic has no place in justice. Avenge Renly's murder for what it is, but you can't do that from the grave." Brienne nodded at the man's words, standing and looking down at her King one last.

"Check on the King!" They all looked to the door as someone shouted form outside.

"This way." Brienne said as she moved to one of the back panels of the tent. She held a tapestry aside, revealing a hidden exit. She held it open as the five of them slipped out of the tent and into the dark night. Brienne expertly led them to the horses. "I imagine your men will leave in the morning should you not return."

"Aye." Ned hoped that would be the case. He would hate to leave good men to die unknowing deaths.

They all took a horse and led them away from the camp and into the woods. They mounted once they were in dense enough cover. Arya gave a short whistle as they began to ride, giving Nymeria her signal.

It wasn't until they reached the road that they stopped. Arya turned her horse towards the Capital. "Come North when you're done." Arya looked back at her father as he spoke. "Come home, when you're ready."

Arya gave the man a smile. "When I'm ready." She looked between her parent sone last time. "Take care of each other and the others. I'd imagine things would go a lot worse without either of you. And when you see Ser Jaime, give him my regards. I do hope he is behaving himself."

"He's as well behaved as to be expected." Ned replied to his youngest daughter. He the looked to Jesse. "Look after my daughter."

"Will do m'lord." Jesse answered cheerily.

Arya turned her horse back towards the capital, hoping to make up some time. She didn't dare look over her shoulder, fearing she would run back to embrace her father and mother. She feared each time she sees them may be the last time she ever sees them alive. She supposed it was a possibility in this world. A more likely one than not.

* * *

That took way longer than I thought it would to write.

I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Originally I was planning on having Stanis and Renly form a truce with the Starks that they would fight together and decide who sat on the Iron Throne later, but then I threw that out the window and decided to just kill Renly. It opens up a few possibilities.

I left his death similar to the show, since it was interesting enough on the show. Plus Melisandre would have already been pregnant with the shadow baby, planning to kill him that way. So why have all that effort go to waste?

And hey, Brienne is now with the Starks. Which means she can meet Jaime. But since the Lannisters don't have the girls, Cat is not releasing him anytime soon.


	15. Remember

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

They made haste to the capital, hoping to get into the city before Stanis began his siege on the city. They took a short rest before making the final leg of the trip to the gates of the city. Arya needed to give Nymeria her instructions before they entered the city. They would not be leaving the city through the gates.

Arya pet the wolf as she fed her some pieces of their cooked rabbits. "Wait for Sandor, Nymeria. Follow Sandor." She ordered the direwolf calmly as she scratched the wolf's neck. Nymeria munched on her treat happily. Arya knew Nymeria heard her orders and understood her. The direwolf was smart after all.

"She's not coming to Dorne?" Jesse asked curiously. He had grown used to the direwolf's presence. Not having her around would be different.

"No, I need her to do this for me." Arya wondered what Sandor would do if he left King's Landing. They needed his help with fighting the Night King. She needed his help. He told her once that he had run from the Battle of Blackwater because he was done fighting for Joffrey, but was that the truth? Would he run this time? "She's more useful out here than she would be in Dorne."

With another treat, the direwolf trotted off to find a spot to wait for her unsuspecting partner to arrive. Jesse and Arya got back on their horses and rode towards King's Landing. The gate was busy with people fleeing in and out of the city. It was easy for them to slip in without the guards even glancing their way.

They found an inn near the edge of the city. The room was cheap and it smelled clean enough. "Let's check out the tavern. See what news is going around the city." Arya led the way down the road to a nearby tavern. There was always a tavern nearby in King's Landing.

They both slipped into the tavern and took a pair of open seats. A serving wench came by with mugs of ale. Arya tossed some coin onto the tray she was holding. "Thanks. Seems busy out there."

"War always riles 'em up." The girl said as she walked back to the bar.

"I 'eard they's sendin' the Princess off ta Dorne." A man at an adjacent table spoke up. "Prick bastard King gonna see 'er off too." He took a drink from his mug, spilling quite a bit down his shirt. "Why does 'e get ta be King? 'E's just'a damn bastard!"

"My fields burned because of 'im." Arya looked over as another man in the bar spoke up. "My home...my life...all because of 'im." She could feel anger starting to build in the room.

"Let's go tell the King." A large man by the door spoke up. "Let's go tell the prick King to 'fuck off'!" A cheer erupted around the room as the men started to get up and leave.

Jesse watched with Arya as the tavern emptied. "They're going to start a riot."

"I'm going with them." Arya added as she reached into her bag. She grabbed a face from her pile, a red headed girl. "Take my stuff back to the inn. I'll meet you there." She got up and passed Jesse Needle, keeping only her dagger. She ran after the mob.

Just as they reached the rest of the growing crowd on street level, Arya stepped into an empty alley. She took a deep breath as she put the face on. First the chin and mouth, settling into her new voice. Next was the nose and cheeks. This girl was quiet striking and beautiful, she couldn't use her again after this. She would be remembered too easily. The last were the eyes, chin, and finally her wild curly red hair.

The girl opened her green eyes, turning back towards the crowded streets. She slid along the wall, wanting to get closer to the palace gate. The crowd hushed to a deathly silence as the Royals made their way up from the cove, having seen the Princess off to Dorne. Shouts called out from the crowd, none sounding too friendly, despite their words.

"Hail to the King!"

"Seven Blessings on you Your Grace!"

The tension mounted as a mound or brown filth struck the blond king in the face. The girl found herself smiling a bit as the King's face flamed red with embarrassment. "Who threw that!" He looked around wildly at the crowd. "Find him and bring him to me!" The gold cloaks took action to push the crowd back. The crowd pushed against their spears. "Kill them! Kill all of them! I command it!"

The sound of steel being drawn was matched with shouts of anger from the crowd. Stones and any loose debris was picked up by the many small folk. They began to overpower the few gold cloaks. The girl watched as the King's Guard formed up, but lost a member to the raging crowd. His white and gold armor stained crimson with his own blood.

The girl slid the dagger she had out of it's sheath, silent in the chaos around her. She stalked forward, slipping between men and guards. She was surprised no one noticed her with her wild red hair. She bolted forward, aiming for someone with golden hair.

The first she found had long golden hair. She had the red guards around her. The girl quickly slit one of the men's throat. The woman, Cersei Lannister, stared at her in horror before screaming.

The girls quickly dodged as the guards turned their attention to her. She ducked under a sword and sheathed the blade through the bottom of his skull. She removed the blade and cut through another throat before dashing through an opening. She put peasants between them as she circled around to try again, this time for the King.

Soon a guard stepped forward, meaning to take down a large man running at them with a stone. The girl used the man's falling corpse to get the jump on the guard, stabbing him through the eye. She dragged the dagger down, slicing through his face. The girl smiled at her dagger, she had just sharpened the already deathly sharp blade.

The girl looked to the King and his remaining guards. They watched her; the remaining gold cloaks, the King's Guard, the King, and the Hound. The girl gave them all a smile before giving a curtsy. "Yur Glace." The accent was heavy on her tongue.

She took off running down an alley, her chance had been lost. Had the chaos continued to mount she could have continued, but it had peaked. So the only thing to do was run. Arya pulled the face off, grateful for the change in appearance. She angled herself further into the city, looking for a source to dispose of the face. Neither Cersei nor Joffrey would ever forget this girl's face. She would have to lose this face.

It was through an open courtyard that she spotted the pile of burning things. Rags, wood, and other things stacked up and burning. Arya wrapped the face in a cloth before tossing it into the fire. Usually she would keep a face, but this one was far too striking and memorable. It worked to send guards hunting for someone that looked nothing like her. She could always find another.

* * *

"Oysters, clams an' cockles!" Jesse shouted as he walked around with wooden tray ahead of him. He walked around the docks before making his way into town. Arya kept an eye on him as he walked around, selling to the people.

It had been fairly easy to set Jesse up to sell around town. She had done it easily enough in Bravos. It didn't turn out too differently in King's Landing. It only took a few days to get him up from a bucket to a tray. If he kept this up, he would have a wheel barrow by next week. Not that they would be around the following week.

Arya turned away from the dock and walked down towards the shallows. No one payed her any mind. She was just another gutter rat looking for something to scavenge. Arya slipped between a pair of rocks that marked the entrance of the underground tunnels beneath the Red Keep. Once inside, she slipped on her new face and clothing.

The small girl had brassy copper hair. It was kept braided back to keep it from sticking out in odd angles. A girl had murky brown eyes and a small nose dusted with freckles. The girl had been left to starve after forgetting to feed the royal hounds. Arya had found the girl and given her the gift of death. The girl's name had been Sophya.

Sophya walked through the servant passages of the Red Keep. Serving girls weren't meant to be seen. Especially not one as low as Sophya. She was always suppose to be out of sight. No one was suppose to know and no one did.

Sophya reached the kitchens and got to work on her usual duties. She cleaned everything she was told to. The other maids didn't comment on her past failures. They didn't even acknowledge her other than to hand her something to clean. While Sophya cleaned, the others would speak and she would listen.

"The Queen's in a foul mood today." One of the maids commented as she dropped a basket of linens to be washed.

Another maid let out a chuckling huff. "The King even more." The older woman continued to mend the dress seem as she spoke. "Losin' to the Starks, 'ow 'e's King, and that wolf in Qarth." Sophya's ears perked as the conversation continued. "If I 'ave to 'ear 'im rambling about dragons and 'ow 'e'll kill 'em all, I'll ship 'im off to Qarth myself." The two women laughed at their own jokes.

Sophya finished the sheet she was cleaning and got up to hang it on the line. She got it pinned to the line and flattened out perfectly, just like she was told. "Sophya!" The girl turned and stood perfectly still as the maid scowled at her. "Get back to work you lazy wench!" Sophya quickly nodded and headed back towards her work station.

Sophya didn't sit down by the basin. There wasn't an empty spot to fill. Sophya didn't work in the Red Keep anymore. Sophya didn't exist anymore. The girl had vanished as seamlessly as she had joined in. The only evidence of a girl named Sophya was a face tucked away in a leather purse. Tucked away and under a rock in a cave.

* * *

It was sunset when Arya finally returned to the inn she and Jesse were staying at. She was a bit surprised to see the boy speaking with an older woman. The woman had curly hair, much like Jesse's, but it was an inky black. It was most likely dyed, the color looked off against her skin. What caught her off guard most was the look the woman was giving Jesse, it was a look of pride.

Jesse turned to see what the woman had been distracted by. He smiled at seeing his companion return. "Arie! Come meet ma mum." Arya walked over to their table, asking for an ale from one of the barmaids. She sat beside Jesse and across from the woman. "Arie, this is my mum."

"I thought you said she worked in a brothel." Arya asked as she watched the woman while keeping her other senses focused around her. This might be a trap.

"I do. Today was my rest day." The woman spoke eloquently. "I saw Jesse walking around selling clams by the docks. We've been talking ever since." She laid a hand over Jesse's, giving it a squeeze. "I'm so sorry Jesse. It was the only way to keep you safe-"

"I know." Jesse cut her off. "It hurt, but I know you were only doing what was best for me." He took a deep breath before looking over at Arya. "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have met Arya and I would have never learned about our family." He looked back at his mother as he spoke. "I've read about it. Casterly rock had so many books about our family."

Arya watched as the two lapsed into silence, not knowing what else to say to each other. "We'll walk you back. It's getting dark." They all got up and left the table. Arya hung back, keeping watch for anything suspicious. There did seem to be more patrols out.

It wasn't long before they reached the street the brothel was on. "On leave you here." Jesse's mom spoke up as she turned to look back at her son. She ran a hand through his curly hair. "You look so much like your father, even your grandfather a little bit." She pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Remember..." Arya couldn't hear what she whispered to Jesse, but she guessed it wasn't for her to hear.

Both Jesse and Arya watched as the woman walked back down the road and into a brothel house. Then they both turned and began their trip back towards their inn. "What did she say?" Arya asked curiously.

Jesse smiled as he opened his mouth to share. "Hey you lot!" Both Arya and Jesse spun around to see who was shouting at them. They both froze as Bronn came walking towards them with gold cloaks flanking him. "Curfew is now in place. Get inside before I arrest you gutter rats."

The two nodded before taking off running down another road. They took the long way around back to the inn, avoiding running into any more patrols. They both let out a heavy sigh as they bolted the door shut on their room.

Jesse collapsed onto his bed. "How much you want to bet that Bronn recognized us?"

"Too much." Arya sat on the straw bed. They both looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. They could have been caught, but they weren't, again.

* * *

So this took way longer than i had planned for it to take. I got stuck so many times while writing. Then i got side tracked entirely by another story.

No promises on how soon the next chapter will be. But it will eventually get posted.


	16. All Hail The King

I do not own Game of Thrones.

* * *

The night King's Landing came under siege came with ringing bells and panicking people. While it was troublesome for the city's inhabitants and the guards trying to guard the city, it was perfect for Arya. The guards were too busy on the ground to bother keeping an eye on the rooftops.

Arya was sneaking around, getting a closer look at the battlements. The spyglass Jesse had swiped from the docks was useful. It meant she could go high up and keep watch from above. People rarely ever looked up. Especially not when they knew where the enemy was coming from.

She sat and waited with everyone as they awaited Stanis to arrive with his fleet. She already had eyes on everyone of interest. Tyrion, in his specially made Lannister armor, was switching between watching the harbor and watching a fire that was closer to the water, Bronn's position. Joffrey was also in his spotless armor beside Sandor in his familiar armor and leathers. The difference between the two was stark.

"There!" The wind carried the shout up towards Arya as it traveled across the battlements. The ships could just be seen among the fog and faint moonlight of the night. Stanis had chosen a decent night to lay siege.

Arya pulled out her spyglass, looking for the ship filled with wildfire. It wasn't until it entered the mass of Stanis' ships that she spotted it. She lowered the spy glass, spying a flaming arrow arching towards the ships. Unless Stanis' men knew of wildfire and saw it spilling out of the ship, they were probably laughing at the single arrow.

The ignition was fast and bright. Then followed by the massive explosion from the ship igniting, flinging burning wildfire onto ships near and far. The sound reached them a moment after the flash. Then the water carried the faint chorus of screaming men to them.

Arya had seen dragon fire. Daenerys had used her dragons during the Battle of Winterfell against the dead. Wildfire didn't remind her of dragon fire. Dragon fire was focused and controlled by the dragons who breathed it. Wildfire was just as it's name said, uncontrollable and filled with madness.

Arya sat back and watched as the battle finally reached land. Lannister men left through the gate to repel the Baratheon forces that were landing on the shore. The clash of steel could be heard easily, along with the shouts and cries of men being cut down. She couldn't see most of the battle, but she could picture it just from the sounds drifting up from below her.

The creaking of wood alerted her to the gate being opened once more. She watched as the Hound walked back into the wall from the battle field. She watched as he walked passed Tyrion and Joffrey. He paused for a moment, speaking with the two Lannisters. Then turned and walked away, leaving the battlefield.

Arya didn't need to keep watch over Sandor. He could look out for himself. Once he was out of the city, Nymeria would find him. She was sure fate would lead his path up North. Whether it was from the Brotherhood or not, he would go north. She herself had one more job to do before she left this city.

The gate become quiet as a golden haired boy in red and gold armor left the battle field and headed into the Red Keep. Arya turned and slipped back into the castle through the window she had pried open on the tower. There weren't any large platforms or decent vantage points for any soldiers to be placed in the tower. However, it was perfect for keeping watch over the soldiers wishing the walls of King's Landing.

Arya made her way through the servant passages in the Red Keep. The halls were deathly silent with hardly enough light to see the way. Arya didn't need the light. Sophya had shown her the way on many occasions. The way to the King's chambers.

Arya waiting in the shadow of an archway with a clear view of the King's room. Standard Lannister guards stood outside the room. The King had not yet made it back to his chambers. Perhaps Cersei wanted Joffrey with her, but everything she had heard about the Battle of Blackwater was that the King had not been seen in the holdfast. Which led Arya to assume he would seek refuge in his own private chambers.

Sure enough after a few tense moments, the sound of heavy boots and metal armor began to ring from down the hall. Arya stilled as she waited, becoming on with her surroundings. Joffrey rounded the corner flanked by two King's Guard, Meryn Trant and Boros Blount. Arya smirked thinking this was going to be too easy. She was going to enjoy this.

The doors closed, leaving the two Lannisters alone outside. Arya slid her knife out of it's sheath, holding it by the blade between her thumb and first finger. With a sharp flick she sent the blade flying. She ran after the blade as she pulled a second dagger from her belt. The soldier closet to her opened his mouth to shout, but her knife buried itself into his throat, cutting him off. The second soldier was in shock as he looked from Arya to the knife that had found it's way into his comrade's throat. He didn't get a chance to recover from the shock either, Arya buried her dagger into the bottom of his skull.

Arya took deep breaths as she listened to her surroundings. There was a thud as the first guard fell on the door before falling over onto his fellow guard that Arya was struggling to hold up. She managed to lower them to the floor as quietly as she could, but she knew they were probably wondering what was going on. Unless they just assumed they were being lazy and leaning on the door. Arya wondered if her luck would hold out that long.

She pulled her Valyrian dagger from the dead body, cleaning the blade on the crimson cloak. Arya looked to the large doors, surely they hadn't left them unbarred. She pushed against it, giving it a test. The door swung open silently. Arya raised an eyebrow, this was terrible security for a king.

Arya entered the chamber and closed the door behind her. She then barred the door, ensuring no one would interrupt her too soon. She walked down the small hall. No one stood guard watching the door. Arya wasn't sure if she was how she felt. This made it almost too easy.

Arya stepped into the bed chambers of King Joffrey. Joffrey sat on his bed in his armor, looking a little lost. Blount and Trant stood by a small table, drinking wine. "This is kind of pathetic." Arya commented aloud.

Three heads jerked up to look at her. Blount and Trant drew their swords and aimed them at her. "Assassin!" Trant called out loudly.

"Don't bother. The guards outside are dead." Arya informed them calmly. She drew Needle as the two knights prepared themselves to fight. Joffrey retreated behind the two. "I guess I finally get to kill you myself." Arya mussed as she changed her grip on her dagger.

Trant gave a shout as he charged. Arya flicked her hand up, tossing the dagger. Trant turned and dodged the dagger. He brought his sword into a wide sweep. Arya ducked under the swing and rolled away. "You missed." Trant taunted her.

"Wasn't aiming at you." Arya commented as a heavy thud and clang sounded behind her. The dagger had buried itself into his skull through his eye. Meryn shouted as he swung heavily at Arya. Arya deflected the attacks, similar to how she had during her spar against Brienne. And just like in that spar, Arya got the first hit in, landing a long cut along Trant's cheek. "Guess he was right, any stable boy with a sword could beat three of you."

Arya kept her calm as Meryn shouted and wildly swung at her. Arya stabbed into his arm and leg, weakening him. The downed knight continued to try and hit her in vain. Arya simply stabbed him once more, this time through the neck. She watched as she pulled the bade form his neck, sentencing him to death once more. The man coughed and spluttered as blood filled his mouth and lungs.

A sharp pain in Arya's side reminded her that Joffrey was in the room, and it seemed he had retrieved her dagger. Arya stepped away and held her bleeding side as Joffrey examined the blade in his hand. "What a useful thing you've given me." Joffrey chuckled as he looked to Arya. "And now, you're going to die." He pointed the dagger back at Arya. "My family should have never let you live. You Starks are all traitors. Trying to kill your King!"

"You're not my king." Arya told Joffrey.

Joffrey eyed the small girl with disdain. "Then who do you call King?"

Arya turned side face and aimed Needle at Joffrey. "Death." The two watched each other, waiting for the other to attack. Arya won as Joffrey ran forward, rushing her guard.

Arya let him get close. Then stepped aside and let him stumble past her. With Needle pulled back, she was able to simply slide her blade through Joffrey's neck. With Joffrey's own momentum, he removed himself from Arya's blade and doomed himself to the same fate as Meryn Trant.

Arya took a step towards him as he coughed onto the floor, trying to keep himself form drowning in his own blood. "I guess it's too much of a different death than you got last time, but I'm glad it was me this time." She plucked her dagger from the blond's limp hand. She straightened with a grimace, her wound would take time to heal. It was similar to the one the Waif had given her, but she didn't have the luxury of going to the House of Black and White to fix it this time.

Arya sheathed both her blades before walking over to the bed. She tore a piece of the sheet and stuffed it into her jerking, hoping to stop the bleeding a bit. She then walked back towards the door to the chamber, making to leave. The sound of scrapping stone caused her to pause. Arya looked around the room once more, trying to find the source of the sound.

A soft hiss pulled her eyes of a dimly lit corner of the room near the bed. A pair of eyes watched her carefully. Then a hand beckoned her to follow. Arya followed the little bird into the secret passage. The passage wound within the wall until they exited into the night. The little bird stopped and stayed in the shadows of the keep. "The Spider advises you leave the city tonight."

"Tell the Spider, we will meet again." Arya waited in the archway as the child ran off into the walls of the Red Keep. Arya leaned on the wall, her wound was hurting. She took deep breaths as she tried to push the pain to the back of her mind.

A shout from the guard station above her had her looking towards the gate of the keep. A column of horses and soldiers were riding through. At the front was the banner of House Lannister, it's crimson red looking black in the night. Following the lion bannister, a second bannister flowed, a sun pierced by a spear. Dorne had come to the Crown's aid.

Arya turned away from the parade of horses and men, taking a set of stairs down towards the underground passages under the Red Keep. The city was saved, but they didn't know hat it had cost them. Or what it would cost them in the future.

* * *

Arya woke with a groan as she rolled onto her injured side. She rolled back onto her back and stare at the dimly lit ceiling of the room she and Jesse were staying in. She looked over and saw Jesse passed out on his bed, drooling a bit. She looked back at the ceiling and listened to the still morning. The bells hadn't stopped ringing until dawn had broken. So she had slept for maybe an hour.

She pushed herself up with much effort and pain. She really needed to take it easy with this injury. Arya got up and shuffled over to the fire place in the room. Jesse had kept a fire going all night. Arya drew her dagger from her belt on a nearby chair and jabbed it into a burning log, heating the blade. She then moved over to the wash basin they had been given. She poured water into the basin and dropped a cloth into it before removing her shirt. The wound was clotted and scabbed over for the most part. It was bleeding a bit from her rolling onto it. Arya picked up the cloth and gently dabbed the wound, clearing it of any possible dirt and the dried blood.

"Do you need a hand?" Arya looked over at Jesse putting a leather glove on. "No one ever stays still when they burn their own wounds." Arya simply nodded as she finished cleaning the wound. Jesse stood beside her with the hot blade. She looked away as he braced his hand on her side, preparing herself for the inevitable pain she would feel.

It hurt like hell. Arya clamped her mouth shut and tried to keep herself as quiet as possible, but she still grunted and squeaked. Arya knew now how Sandor had gotten his fear of fire. This pain was excruciating, but it was over almost as quickly as it had started. Gregor had held Sandor's face to the fire until it started to melt, then kept holding it there. Arya pressed the cold, damp cloth over the now seared shut wound.

Jesse pulled Arya back over to her bed, she was swaying a bit. "Didn't hear you get back last night. How long did you sleep?"

"An hour maybe." Arya croaked out as she shook her head, trying to clear it. "They won."

"I'm guessing that, since we aren't being told we have a new King." Jesse knew it would be a bit more chaotic outside if the Baratheon army had won.

"There'll be a new King anyway." Arya remarked nonchalantly as she pulled the cloth away to see if it was still just as painful as before. It wasn't as bad, but a burn still hurt terribly. She replaced the cloth. "Joffrey is dead."

Jesse nodded slowly. "Is that how you got hurt? You assassinated the King?"

"I let my guard down." Arya admitted. "But it's done now. No point dwelling on the past." She got up and walked back over to the water basic, soaking the cloth once more. "We'll lay low for a few days. Let things settle down. Then we'll head to Dorne." Jesse nodded, understanding the plan. "Once they open the gates, we'll move inns. We've stayed here too long."

* * *

Happy New Year!

I apologize for the wait between chapters. I've been busy with a new job and settling into a new city. Hopefully I get a few more chapters done soon.

I can't believe I've been writing this story for almost a year now. So much has changed from when I started this story.

Thank you to everyone who has been following this story since I started it. I really appreciate the support.


End file.
